Voiceless
by itsmisti
Summary: After a bad break-up, Bella lapses into silence. Her parents, at a point of desperation, send her to a therapist. Her therapist happens to be Edward Cullen. Will she let her guard down for him? Or is it a hopeless cause? ExB first chappy is a lil graphic
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the dining table, my impatience rising as the ringing passed. I rapped my fingers on the surface, the tapping permeating the silence in my house. Again, the answering machine picked up with Jacob and Billy's voice.

I punched the end button on the phone and tried desperately hard not to throw the phone against the glass window and shatter it. It surprised me too, considering my emotions were hardwired to my tear ducts. I was never really violent, but I want to chuck the phone across the room.

Why the hell wasn't anyone answering the damn phone? I knew Billy wasn't home; he was on a fishing trip with Charlie, but Jacob had specifically said he had some test to study for. Stupid sophomore, waits till the last minute to cram in some study time. He said that it would quieter in the house and easier to focus.

I knew that I was probably interrupting him, but something told me he wasn't studying. I was being paranoid, I knew it, but the tone of voice he used when he thanked me for saying that I would try not to bother him. He sounded so relieved and so quick to get off the phone.

I huffed and abruptly stood up, leaving the phone on the table. I nearly stomped down the hall and passed the living room to retrieve my keys of its hook. I didn't bother with a jacket, seeing as how it wasn't below freezing outside.

I unlocked my old Ford truck and ripped the door open, which let out a loud squeal in protest. I climbed into the seat and started the engine. I gripped the steering wheel in frustration, my knuckles turning white. I loved my truck, but at times like these it was as useful as a bucket of bolts.

I couldn't get to the reservation enough. When I finally arrived I attempted to hop out of my truck, but I was yanked back by my seat belt. I unbuckled it hastily and went straight to the door, forgetting that the engine was still on.

I banged on the door several times, and then settled for just walking in. The house was small, to say the least, and very cluttered. I started navigating my way towards the end of the house where Jacob's room resided. That's when I heard it.

Light thuds, coming in quick, timed recession. Grunting, groaning, and moaning, mingled with it giving away the activities being held in the room. A girl's voice was chanting Jacob's name over and over. I stood, rooted to the spot in horror, pain, and disgust. I waited for the tears to come, but they never did. The only thing I felt was the flame of fury licking at my insides, urging me to go in and chastise Jacob in a rather loud voice.

My word crumbled and tumbled increasingly by the moments that passed as I urged myself to move forward. I wanted to run from the house, and never look back, but I knew I had to face this. I was going to walk out of here with my dignity still intact. _Just open the door! _I chastised myself. I took a deep determined breathe and threw the door open, squinting slightly, as if bracing myself for impact. What I saw was impact enough and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Jacob was thrusting in and out of Leah, of all people, panting and grunting in time with each push. His thrusts became erratic, trying to reach his orgasm. They both screamed out each other's names as they reached their release. Just as their breathing had calmed slightly, I coughed loudly, making my presence known.

They both jumped a mile and Jacob lifted himself off of Leah. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his lap, and completely covered Leah. I just stared, hoping he could see the fury in my face.

"Bella, erm, what are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What am I doing here? What the fuck are _you_ doing? Studying? Hah, right," I laughed humorlessly. I could not find any humor in the situation.

"Bella, list-," he tried to explain himself, but I didn't need explaining. How was he even capable to wiggle himself out of this?

"No, listen to me! All I ever did was love you, Jacob. And this is how you repay me? I actually listened and talked to you and supported you! I gave you everything and you just tossed me out like yesterday's tofu. Well I am never again going to be anybody's tofu. Thanks for the reality check, that love isn't real, just stupid fairy tale shit. Have a good life Jacob," I turned around and really stomped this time, back to the truck.

I ignored Jacob calling me back and slammed the door shut with unnecessary force. I pulled out of the driveway and urged the truck to go faster. Tears began to blur vision so I pulled over, bent my head on the wheel and let go.

I saw all the signs of cheating, but I was to naïve to acknowledge them. I was blind by love and now that it was over, I realized it was all fake. The hugs, the kisses, the

'I love you's' everything.

And Leah, too. I had met her on the reservation one of the many times I had gone there to visit Jacob. I'd like to say that we had become something akin to friends, but that possibility just shattered. I should've noticed, before now the way they always looked at each other. They had told they were good friends for a long while now and just sharing inside jokes with each other. I used to think it was sweet. But now I was repulsed.

I felt so disposable and useless. I felt like I was inadequate, unable to fill Jacob's needs. Because he obviously wanted more and I wasn't ready to give him that. But he went to such great lengths in getting what he wanted, I was sure that what he _needed _wasn't the case. If it was he simply didn't _need _me, but still wanted me on some level. But the way he had gone about it, proved to me he didn't want me. At least not the way I wanted him. If he did need me there, by his side everyday, like I had, he could've just jerked it in his shower. I wouldn't really care if he did that.

I've heard that that was healthy for a relationship. To balance out the sex life, if one had more needs than the other. But I wouldn't really have minded being with Jacob that way. But not now, knowing he was inside of some other girl. And goodness knows how often they go at it like bunnies. Again, that same feeling washed over me.

I didn't like this feeling of inadequacy, so I built myself a wall as I sat in the truck. A wall that would block any feelings that would break me down, and not let any off. It was the best way, right? To stop it before it even started.

I continued driving after god knows how long and made my way slowly back home. I made dinner for Charlie in a zombie like state, who probed me about it at the table.

"I fucking hate Jacob Black," I said bluntly. Charlie flinched and started inquiring why over and over. I liked his reaction, of shock and pain. He needed to feel the pain I felt, for pushing me into a relationship with Jacob in the first place.

Those were the last words I ever uttered. Or so I thought.

Sooo… how was it? I feel like I could've done better when Bella starts yelling at Jacob, but I couldn't really think of how to make it better. Every time I tried improving I'd get stuck. Lol. The chapters will mostly likely increase in length as the story progress but shorter chapters come more often. So yeah… review please =]].


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday at 5:20 PM and I stared out the window indifferently. Or at least I was acting indifferently. At a point of desperation, my parents had decided to send me to a psychiatrist. If they thought I would talk for a fucking shrink they were far from right. Both Renee and Charlie wouldn't shut their faces either on the way to the office.

They probably hoped for some sort of reaction from me after announcing the news. They could've told me that Renee was pregnant with Charlie's child-even though there wasn't a possibility of that-and I still would've kept my mouth shut, which Renee and Charlie didn't seem capable of doing.

Renee had flown in for the first appointment. Apparently Charlie had been worried and phoned Renee about it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate that they worried about me so, but it wasn't enough to get me talking to them, let alone to the shrink.

They told me his name was Edward Cullen, so I was expecting an old man. Edward was the type of name you hear when your grandparents are talking about old high school friends. I was allowed to call him whatever I wanted to make me feel more at ease or some shit.

We pulled into a parking lot with a limited amount of spaces lined up against the sidewalk. In between the sidewalk and building there was a planter that held an array of flowers and diminutive bushes. When Charlie, Renee, and I moved up closer to the building it seemed to be made up of granite with tiny gold specks scattered within.

To the left of the door there was a plaque indicating that the building belonged to Edward Cullen and what he did. Inside the building there were chairs placed around the small room. The frames of the chairs were dark mahogany and the cloth was gray and itchy looking. There were also small end tables made of the same wood as the chairs. The tables were littered with brochures and ads. Tall fake plants were situated around the corners and sometimes the end tables.

Renee and Charlie walked up to a counter where a smaller plaque indicated that the woman sitting there was named Alice Brandon. She had short jet-black hair in a sort of spike style and a petite and fragile looking stature. She had a small cute nose that I imagined her husband or boyfriend, if she had one, would love to poke and kiss.

She grinned understandingly as Renee explained my "problem". This Alice Brandon confirmed the appointment and pointed to the chairs telling us to wait until it was time.

I sat down in the closest and chair crossed my legs lazily, as my eyes raked over the room, looking for something to hold my attention. Alice walked around her desk and came up to me. I looked up at her and then back toward one of the fake plants.

"Hi. I'm Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice," she offered her hand and smiled friendly. She frowned and dropped her hand when I didn't shake it, but she continued. "My shift here is usually during the times that your appointments are going to be held so I wouldn't be surprised if we become good friends," her grin was back by the time she finished and I realized by how genuine she sounded. She truly wanted to be my friend. I shook it off and nodded politely at her.

She was nice, so I could at least acknowledge her. What also surprised me was that she had hope that I could eventually open up to her. I wanted to snap at her "I hope you enjoy disappointment". She smiled and sighed sadly before going back to her desk. I leaned back in my seat and tapped my converse clad feet impatiently. I let my eyes flutter closed. A few minutes later someone exited a room to the left I hadn't noticed before. I looked up to see who it was, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

There were two men, both of them incredibly handsome. They had similar builds but one was taller and thinner. That one had shaggy blonde hair parted to the sides. The other shorter, leaner, one had shocking bronze hair that couldn't seem to behave.

They shook hands as a farewell gesture and I heard Alice sigh from her desk, watching the two. Blondie waved to Alice, who returned the gesture. The other said something to the blonde that made a blush creep up his face. The leaner one just patted him on the back and laughed. Blondie exited the building with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Mrs. Swan, its time for your appointment," Alice said moments after the interaction of Blondie and the bronze haired men. I sighed as I stood up and followed Alice to the door that the men were just standing by. Outside the door Charlie and Renee pulled me into a hugs and gave me kisses on the cheek. It was quite a nuisance. I shook them off as Alice opened the door. She put a hand on the small of my back and led me into the room.

The room had similar furniture to the other room. Although the couch was leather and looked much more comfortable. There was a mahogany desk where the bronze haired man was sitting. He wore black slacks and a white dress button up shirt. He turned it casual with his forest green tie loosened and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His blazer was hanging on the back of his ebony leather-rolling chair.

Seeing him up close like this made me realize, he wasn't just handsome. He was beautiful. He was a Greek god, an Adonis. His features were angular and centered perfectly. He had a chiseled jaw line and defined cheek bones. His striking green eyes were greener than his tie.

"Hello," he grinned friendly and offered up his hand just as Alice done. "I'm Edward Cullen, but you can call me what you want, besides any variation of Edward," his tone went firm at the end. I didn't shake his hand. He dropped his hand and I noticed his smile falter slightly before turning to my parents. I ignored their greetings and moved further into the room.

There was a faint piano playing in the background that I recognized as Debussy's Clair De Lune. I couldn't decide on coincidence or if someone told him that was my favorite. The room had a very homey feeling to it. Along one wall there was a shelf full of books, music, and decorative items.

There was another chair in the room that resembled the ones in the other room, but it extremely more comfortable. I figured that was where Edward usually sat.

I vaguely heard Renee wish Edward good luck. He was definitely going to need it. I grimaced when Renee and Charlie moved forward to give me a hug. They saw my face and hesitated, then turned around without a lengthy goodbye. The door closed with a snap and Edward cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"Well, make your self comfortable," he gestured to the couch. "You can take your shoes off if you want, too," he eyed my horribly worn converse, probably not wanting to get his ebony leather couch dirty. Either that or he really wanted me to be comfortable. I highly doubted the latter.

I sunk down onto the couch and started unlacing my shoes. Edward took a seat in the chair in front of the couch. There was a blue notebook on the end table beside it that had a pen hooked onto the spirals of it. There were words on the front of the notebook that I missed as he placed it on his lap. I glared at it as I began unlacing my other shoe.

I removed my shoes, revealing my black and gray striped socks. I leaned back in the couch and it was more comfortable than I imagined. I nearly lied down, but decided not to. I lazily crossed my legs and started picking at invisible lint on my jacket.

"So Bella," Edward started with the same damn smile. "I can call you that right?" he asked attentively. I shot him a look that said _duh._ "I can't expect you to start talking right away," he began. My face still said _duh. _"But let me assure you, your secrets are safe with me," he said genuinely. The truth in his voice caught me off guard, just as Alice's voice had done.

I never heard that tone with Jacob, especially whenever he had to "study". My surprise must've shown on my face, because Edward scribbled something down in the notebook. I would imagine he had excellent handwriting, even at the speed he was writing. Edward began talking then.

"Do you read?"

Nothing.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Nothing.

"How is school?"

Nothing.

"Any boyfriends?"

I Flinched, but said nothing more. As far as I was concerned boys could suck it. Edward hummed and scribbled something in the notebook.

"Any close friends?"

I fought against a flinch, but I'm sure I grimaced. See, I had close friends, but I cut off all my relationships after Jacob. I was finishing it before it could end badly. Edward scribbled something more.

"What would you like to be when you grow up?"

Nothing.

"Favorite animal?"

Nothing.

Edward continued asking mindless questions and I responded with nothing. Unless I somehow showed any sign of acknowledgement or discomfort, Edward would scribble something. He was very perceptive. I was beginning to think that if I blinked more than usual, he would take note of that.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, but I was telling myself I was staring so I knew when he would scribble something. I wondered idly if, while he was staring, he thought I was attractive in any way, but I pushed the thought away. Not only was it against the rules as a therapist, but against the law to be in a relationship.

He looked at least twenty-five, and I only seventeen. I was getting closer to eighteen everyday, but Edward could do so much better than me. He was gorgeous, obviously, rich, and smart. And I wouldn't doubt that he could crack a joke every now and then.

i would imagine he would make an excellent boyfriend. As a therapist he is probably very patient and understanding, a good listener, and many other positive qualities. I only hoped I wouldn't fall victim to them.

Session one: no effect.

_heyy wazzupp_

_hope you liked the chappy =]]_

_review please  
_


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Alright, take care Jasper," I said as I shook his hand. He grinned back at me and said, "You too, Edward," with a nod. When he released my hand he waved to Alice with an obvious smile on his face. His grin only widened when she waved back.

"You've got it bad man," I said quietly as I patted his back. He smiled sheepishly at me as a blush crept up his neck.

"Whatever, Edward. See you next week," he said and turned to leave.

Jasper first came in because him and his mother had gotten into a car accident. Jasper got out with a few scratches, but the oncoming truck had hit the side his mother was in. Jasper felt it was his fault because he wasn't paying enough attention, but after a few sessions, eleven to be exact, he got over it and accepted his mother's death. He still mourned over it and talked about it to, though.

Jasper had decided to continue these sessions because aside from mourning over his mother's death he enjoyed them. He thought of me as a friend; I thought of him as the same. And I knew he had acquired a liking to Alice, I only hoped he would finally grit his teeth and ask her out. And soon.

I swept the room with my eyes before returning to my office of sorts. I spotted a brunette sitting in one of the chairs placed around the room. I assumed her to be Bella Swan, my newest patient. Alice had gotten a call from Renee Dawyer and Charlie Swan. Their daughter, Bella Swan, was currently living with Charlie, her biological father.

It was unknown to her parents why she went silent. Although they had somewhat of a clue seeing as how the last words she said were, "I fucking hate Jacob Black." Jacob was, or so I was told, her ex boyfriend and obviously did something to hurt her. And there is only so much a boy can do to hurt his girlfriend.

I made an appointment with this Bella Swan as soon as I got the call. I scheduled it for as soon as possible, because I had gone through my own lapse of silence. And I wouldn't doubt that it was for the same reason.

When I was still in college I had had a girlfriend, Tanya Denali. I loved her deeply, but I suppose she never felt the same. And I found that out the hard way. I should've realized when she said she was studying and couldn't afford a distraction, me.

She often asked if I could assist her when she had extra studying to do, particularly when she had to cram through the night. It was one of those times when she had to stay up half the night to study, but she thought it better if I didn't go to her dorm to help. I should've realized what was going on as soon she said it, but I was too naïve for my own good.

I couldn't trust anyone anymore. My naïve quality had changed and passed up to paranoid. I was paranoid that every thing akin to a relationship would end horribly. I completely closed myself off and I had a feeling that things would've only gotten worse.

Everyone tried to make me talk, though their efforts were in vain. But then I met Alice, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. Maybe it was their openness and success to make me smile often, I didn't know. They just got me to… open up. And we've all been friends ever since.

So having gone through my own lapse of silence, I was determined to get Bella speaking again. I realized, after nearly becoming family with Alice, Emmett, and Rose, that it's more about _whom _you open up to. Not _if _you open up. The three of them were very kind spirited and warm hearted, so much so that it rubbed off on me.

Although I had learned to open up, I was still picky about girlfriends. Tanya was one of the rarities that were my girlfriends. I've been told, particularly from Emmett, that I'm to mature for my age, so I figured that was the reason I didn't often have a girlfriend, or something akin to.

The door opened up and several people were there. Bella Swan, who I assumed to be Bella Swan's parents, and Alice. From what I could see her parents were trying to lavish her in hugs and kisses, but she pushed them away. I stood immediately to greet the group.

"Hello," I offered my hand with a friendly grin. "I'm Edward Cullen, but you can call me whatever you want, besides any variation of Edward," I let my seriousness on that matter show through my tone. Bella didn't take my hand, but I forced a friendly grin to remain on my face. I moved on to speak to her parents while she walked passed me and further into the room. She inspected the room with an irritated, yet content look on her face. I turned back to her parents after a moment and offered my hand to them.

"Hello, you two must be Renee and Charlie," I said kindly. Renee took my hand first and shook it enthusiastically. I imagined her to be outgoing like this while we were on the phone.

"Hello. Yes, I'm Renee," she said as she released my hand. Charlie took my stationary hand and shook it firmly, but sort of timid at the same time.

"And I'm Charlie," he said, again, partly shy.

"Will you both be coming every Saturday?" I asked curiously.

"No. I have to go to Jacksonville with my husband, Phil," Renee explained ruefully.

"And I might drive Bella here and pick her up for the first few sessions," Charlie added.

"Ah, I see," I nodded understandingly.

"Well, good luck," Renee said wistfully.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"You're going to need it," Charlie said as he let out a deep breathe. Charlie and Renee looked towards Bella, who looked at them with a face that clearly said _don't even think about it._

"Bye, Bella," Renee said quietly.

"Bye," Charlie said in the same tone. Bella looked back at the bookcase and I watched as her features morphed back into content. Charlie and Renee shuffled awkwardly out of the room followed by Alice. I turned to look at Bella.

Some people would say she was plain, but I when I looked at her I saw the beauty. She was simply beautiful, with nothing complicated about it. Anybody else would take the simplicity differently and call her plain, but she was so much more. I shook my head, hoping to clear it. I shouldn't be thinking of a patient this way, let alone a minor.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention; her head snapped up and our eyes made contact. Their depth caught me off guard, but I shook it off quickly.

"Well, make yourself comfortable," I motioned towards the couch, and then I spotted her converse that were worse for wear. "You can take your shoes off, too," I offered.

She gave me an odd look before obliging and removing her shoes. As she did that I made myself comfortable in the chair opposite the couch. I grabbed the blue notebook with Bella's name inscribed on it and placed it in my lap. I didn't miss Bella glowering at it once she was completely comfortable. She began picking absentmindedly at lint that I could not see.

"So Bella," I began, almost hesitant. "I can call you that right?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her in anyway. The look on her face told me I could call her 'Bella'. "I can't expect you to start talking right away," her facial expression never changed, "But let me assure you, your secrets are safe with me," I said sincerely. She seemed surprised at how truthful I sounded, but I was being honest. I wouldn't tell a soul her secrets.

So I began asking her simple questions that wouldn't take too much thought. Questions that weren't hard to answer, only I caught a few things that she seemed uncomfortable about. She flinched when I inquired her about boyfriends and I caught how she tensed when I asked about her friends at school. That could only be expected, seeing as how her silence had something to do with her previous boyfriend. I noted anything unusual in the notebook.

Session one: no _visible_ effect.

After the hour was up I notified her of it and she stood immediately without even a parting polite smile. I frowned at her retreating figure, wishing I could've gotten at least a farewell gesture of some sort.

I didn't want to force into talking to me, but I was going to do my best at getting some sort of communication from her. I heard Alice trying to strike up a conversation with her and I laughed bitterly. _It's going to be a lot harder than that, Alice_, I thought. Bella was stubborn, I could already see that. She didn't make a fit when she arrived, though, either.

I placed Bella's folder in a drawer at my desk and retrieved my keys and wallet from the opposite drawer and stood to leave. I grabbed my jacket from around the shoulder of my chair and headed out of the room.

"Time to go Alice," I said with a smile playing around my lips. Even looking at her I could grin.

"Oh! How'd it go with Bella?" she asked inquisitively.

"Just as I expected it to," I said grimly as Alice began shutting off the computer and gathering her things.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked as her eyebrows creased.

"Both, I suppose," I said and ran a hand through my hair, a nervous or stressed habit.

"I don't understand," Alice said, still puzzled.

"Yeah, well, neither do I," I sighed.

"Let's just get out of here," Alice suggested dolefully.

"Good idea,"

The two of us went around and shut off all the lights in the building. I gave the building one more sweep and locked the doors. I unlocked my car and slid into the driver seat easily. I pulled out of the lot with ease and jumped slightly when my blackberry went off, alerting me to a call. I picked it up off the dashboard and pressed talk without checking the caller ID; I put the phone on speaker so I could drive with both hands.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's me," Alice's voice came through electronic like, stifling her usual bubbly voice.

"Alice, your two cars ahead of me. What's so important that you have to call when we're not even a mile apart? For all I care you could've got out of your car and walking over to mine in the middle of traffic and-,"

"Oh boo hoo," she said interrupting my agitated rant. "Anyways, I was wondering if Jasper said anything about me," she said excitedly and I could easily imagine her bouncing in her seat in her yellow Porsche, anticipating what I would say.

"He didn't really say anything all that important," I said offhandedly, while really, he had complained he couldn't collect his courage enough to ask Alice out.

"That's where details come into play, Edward," Alice chided me. I rolled my eyes; I would never understand why woman needed to hear all the details. "You just rolled your eyes didn't you?" Alice gasped, appalled. She took my silence as a yes.

"So details, c'mon," I imagined her snapping her fingers and making hand gestures.

"I can't tell you anything," I said firmly. "He trusts me with everything he says," and I would carry his secrets with me to the grave.

"And I admire you for that," Alice said softly but then her tone suddenly changed. "Details! I need details!" she said desperately.

"I can't," I groaned.

"Fine then," she huffed. "I'll talk to you later," she promise and then I heard the dial tone. I sighed as I pressed 'end'.

Jasper and Alice really needed to do _something _or else I was going to explode in the office and tell them both how infatuated they were with each other. That would kill Jasper's confidence and I did _not _want to do that. He had specifically told me he would pack up the courage and ask her out by his third session from now. He made it his resolution for this month.

Heyy guys. I'm getting lots of positive feedback and I'm really pleased about it =]], so thanks to those of you who have reviewed and put this story on alert. So, at this point in this story Bella and Edward don't feel anything toward each other yet, obviously. But Edward had a few tricks up his sleeve. Or at least he's going to, to get her talking. Emmett and Rosalie aren't going to make an appearance for a little while though. Prolly not for a few chapters. Anywayzz review pleasee =]] they make me smile


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The next few session were boring, to say the least. Edward was very persistent, I could tell you that. He asked the same questions over and over until I completely tuned them. Well, that's a lie. I didn't _completely _tune them out; I knew he was asking them I just didn't answer. I contemplated bringing one of my personal favorite books to the sessions, just for something to do.

_What the hell? _I thought as I got ready for my fourth session. I grabbed my book on the way out and left a short note for Charlie. He was, at the moment, with Billy, despite what had happened with Jacob. He didn't know the full story, at least from me, so I couldn't blame him.

I hopped into my truck and pulled out of the driveway. Edward's office was in Port Angeles, so thanks to my truck, I arrived there in a little less than an hour. I sat in the same chair as I did on my first day, except I lounged more. I hung my feet over the side of the chair and ignored Alice's attempts to communicate with me. Poor pixie was getting her hopes up way too much.

Blondie stepped out of Edward's office and stood there for a moment. I could see Edward over his shoulder as he said something to Blondie. Blondie took a deep, measured breath, squared his shoulders, and walked straight up to Alice's desk.

"Oh Hello Jasper," so that's Blondie's name… I liked Blondie better. Alice tried to seem nonchalant, but I could see through it.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Way to be blunt, Blondie, I thought. I watched for a reaction from Alice. She seemed rendered incapable of speech for a moment, let alone thought. I smirked; she had it way bad.

Blondie was handsome, but he wasn't the type of guy I would go all googly eyed for. At least when it came to looks.

"Um," Alice stammered. I had never seen her at such a loss for words, it was entertaining. "Sure, yeah. That'd be nice," she said after a moment or two. She probably had to unscramble her brains for a moment.

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?" he asked quickly. I had a feeling he was talking quickly so he would get it all out before he passed out.

"Um," Alice searched around the desk, most likely looking for a pen and paper. She seemed to have found what she was looking for and scribbled on a post-it note quickly and then handed him the little yellow paper. "My phone number is there, too," she pointed. "Do you need any directions?" she asked tentatively.

"No, I can look it up on mapquest," he said as he stared down at the paper. I wished I could see the look on his face. I could tell, just by seeing the genuine affection for each other, those two weren't going to have many complications in there relationship.

"What time do you think I should come?" Blondie asked after a moment of staring at the post-it note in awe.

"Eight-ish?" she asked.

"Cool," I could hear the grin in his voice. "I'll call you later then," he said and did a sort of salute with the yellow paper.

"Er," Alice stammered again, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Blondie turned back to her. Alice quickly leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"See you later, Jasper," she beamed at him, obviously pleased with herself for packing up the courage and kissing him on the cheek.

Blondie's face mirrored hers as he left the building. Sheer bliss. I grinned appraisingly at Alice. I nearly got up to see how Blondie was faring once he left the same room as Alice.

"I doubt you'll be able to read that book in the room," Alice said as she eyed my book. I just shrugged. She blinked and raised her eyebrows at me, seeming surprised at my shrug. I just shrugged again. "Well it's time for your appointment, anyways," she said and jerked her thumb in the direction of the door.

I stood and walked dutifully through the door with my book clutched against my chest. He wouldn't get the book away from if it were the last he did. Being older than I, he's most likely going to die before me. The thought stung more than it should have.

Edward was already seated in the chair opposite the couch. I mechanically sat down there and opened up my book to a random page. Before I could read a whole sentence the book was ripped from my fingers.

"Hey!" I blurted before I could stop myself as I jumped up from the couch. A hand flew to my mouth, wishing I could fix my blunder. Shock crossed Edward's face as he gawked at me.

"She talks!" he exclaimed astounded. I glowered at him and held out my hand, expecting him to return my book.

"Oh you want this?" he taunted, holding my book up. I glared harder at him as I held my hand out further.

"You can have it back when you start talking," he said firmly and placed the book beneath the damned blue notebook in his lap.

I folded my arms across my chest; that was _not_ happening. I tried to stare him down but he seemed unperturbed by my stare, so I sunk back down in the couch.

"I didn't think so," he said. He stood then, taking the book and all with him. He placed my book in one of his desk drawers and pulled something else out. He held up a game of scrabble ceremoniously in his hands. I glowered at him, hoping he would see my irritation.

He placed the box on the end table beside his chair and then scooted it in between the couch and chair. I was glad for the barrier, but loathed the reason behind it's real purpose there. I did _not _want to play _scrabble _with Edward, let alone anybody. Edward began pulling out the parts for scrabble and setting them up appropriately. I sat stiffly with my arms crossed over my chest. He ripped a piece of blank paper from the blue notebook, for the points I assumed.

"Alright then," he said after everything was in place. "Get your tiles. But no looking," he added firmly. I rolled my eyes as I reached for the bag containing the letter tiles. I pulled seven out and placed them in their stand. I picked out O, I, W, B, E, E, E. What a wonderful set of letters. Edward did the same and hummed thoughtfully as he looked down at his letters.

"You can go first," he offered. I let out a sigh and placed BOW in the center of the board. Edward counted up the points then almost immediately positioned 'want' with the W I laid there.

Seven words on the board later and thing were starting to get interesting. I had enough to place 'fuck off' on the board and I was seriously considering it. Edward started humming the song from jeopardy. I held up a finger, showing him I was thinking. _Whatever_, I thought with a shrug and placed them there.

Edward chuckled after reading the words. I shot him a look that said I was serious, but his laughter didn't falter. After a few moments he musical laughter died down as he placed another word down and looked meaningfully at me. I read the word, 'beauty', and scoffed soundly as Edward tallied the points.

I collected new letters and looked at them in thought. I moved them around on their stand in case seeing them in a different order would help me think of a word. I found I could make 'silent' using the T from Edward's word, 'beauty'. I placed the letters there and upon reading the word Edward gazed at me with an odd expression. He tallied up the points after a moment and I hoped that my face didn't convey too much.

Edward collected new tiles and placed 'boys' using the B from his 'beauty'. He tallied his points and then watched me as I placed 'suck', branching off of his S. I knew he would catch the connection, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I had a feeling this was one of his tricks, anyways. He tallied the points and then collected new tiles.

He placed 'speak' using the S from my 'suck'. He tallied his own points and I placed a simple 'no' using a lone O. Edward gazed smolderingly at me before tallying the points and collecting new tiles. He kept looking back and forth between his tiles, the board, and me. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He glanced at his watch absentmindedly.

"It's about time to go," he said glumly. It surprised me that he seemed sad I had to leave. Frankly, I wouldn't have mind staying either, but I was sure that Edward had a girlfriend or even a wife to get home to. He was gorgeous, obviously smart, and let's not forget patient and understanding…

I stood to leave, but then remembered my book. I held my hand out for it with a pointed look.

"What?" Edward asked, clearly confused. I nodded towards his desk.

"Oh you want your book," he clarified with an amused tone. I nodded vehemently. "Well you'll have to start talking first. And you'll have to keep talking," he added firmly. I dropped my hand in defeat.

"Hey, you're the one who brought the book in the first place," he said. _Whatever. _The sessions were boring as hell, I could've at least done something rather than sit and collect dust on that damned couch.

I huffed and marched out of the room.

"Ass," I muttered before slamming the door shut.

"I knew he'd take away your book," Alice laughed, shaking her head. "I warned you. Edward's like a brick wall. It's hard for anyone to change his mind once it's made up," she said. I noted how she talked about Edward with a sort of admired tone. I walked up to her desk so she didn't have to shout across the room. I wanted so badly to ask her how long she's known him for, but I bit my tongue.

"Anyways, did you hear earlier? Jasper asked me out!" she let out a long high-pitched squeal that should've only been hearable to dogs. I nodded and grinned. Her happiness was infectious and was somehow able to put a smile on my face.

"I can't wait! I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet. I'm going to have to get out of here soon if I'm going to be ready on time," she said it all in one breath. It was currently 6:30 and as far as I was concerned that if Alice was only in clothes she reserved for work, she wouldn't need to do much to get for a ready for a date. I shrugged at her, hoping she would get the point I was trying to cross.

Walking up to her desk, didn't really quiet her down at all. But I would rather have a bubbly Alice rather than a glum one. I would have to thank Blondie for finally asking her out. Alice was always sullen after he left the office, complaining that she wished she could ask him out, but it was the man's job or something like that.

I nodded to Alice as a farewell gesture.

"See you next week, Bella," she grinned at me. I turned and left the office to my useless as a bucket of bolts truck. It was only partly cloudy so I unrolled the windows and soaked up as much vitamin D as possible on my ride home.

I could feel my resolve breaking to keep quiet. At least around the office, that is. And as much as I wanted my book back, I did not want to allow anyone in. It would only end in heartbreak, one way or another.

I was already becoming more comfortable with Edward and I couldn't let myself fall for him. He was already beautiful and that's enough for any girl to want to let him in. But him being overage and I being a minor, we wouldn't be allowed to date. Not that he would be interested in me in any way, shape, or form. Sure he talked to me, but that was because he was practically obligated to, being my therapist and all.

I wondered, if maybe, if it were possible, if he thought I was attractive at all. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't all that fantastic either. I was just plain. Brown hair, brown eyes. You couldn't get any plainer than that.

It was times like these that I wished the radio in my truck worked. I would like to turn it up until I could hear myself think, or at least enough to be distracted by it, so I wouldn't focus on my thoughts that were usually pessimistic, especially recently. And having to be in a room with Edward for an hour wasn't helping. Edward was a god compared to me.

I sighed as I shook my head at myself. _I _wasn't helping anything either.

_Hit or Miss? I'm starting school on Monday so ill try to get in as much chapter as possible during the weekend. Review please =]]_


	5. Chapter 5

I turned the key in the ignition, but the roaring sound of the engine starting up never came. I tried the key again, and again, but it never came.

"Damn it!" I yelled and hitting the steering wheel in frustration. No one was around; I wouldn't be heard.

If I didn't leave _now_ I was going to be late. My alarm decided not to go off today so I woke up with ten minutes to get to school. There was a package of pop tarts on the seat beside me, but I had a feeling I would not get a chance to eat it at all. My truck wouldn't start and I had to be at school in two minutes. I let out a long stream of profanities as the truck failed to start once again.

I grabbed the pop tarts and backpack from the seat next to me and slid back out of the truck. I slammed the door with unnecessary force and started walking as fast as I could without calling it running. If I ran or jogged I would fall. I ate the pop tarts as I walked, hoping it was enough to curb my diet. I gave up on trying to get to school on time about halfway there. There was no way in hell I could make it there in time.

When I reached the school, the campus was bare. I knew I had to go into the office in order to get a slip excusing my tardy. I walked through the empty halls and people stared at me through any open classroom doors. I didn't like that kind of attention and I felt my face warm up. Well, I didn't like any attention, really.

The office came into view and I prepared myself for the oncoming interaction between Ms. Cope and I. I was going to have to explain why I was late so it could be excused my Mr. Mason, my English teacher. When I reached the office I hesitated before throwing the door open. Ms. Cope was sitting, as usual, at her desk. I tried to grin at her.

"Hello Dear," she said with a kind smile. I gulped. She was so sweet and kind, the least I could do was talk to her. "Are you late?" she asked as her brow creased. I nodded. She pulled a small paper from a decorative note pad and started writing. "Name?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Seriously, Bella, can't you talk?_ I said to myself. _It's freaking Ms. Cope, god._

Ms. Cope looked up at me when I failed to speak. "Are you alright, Dear?" she asked, nothing but concern in her tone.

"Bella Swan. My alarm clock didn't go off and my truck died," I managed to choke out after a moment. Ms. Cope nodded and scribbled it down.

"Just give that to your homeroom teacher," she handed me the slip. I nodded in thanks and hurried out of the room.

I walked even faster to my English classroom, the faster it came the faster it would pass. I pulled the door open and felt heat travel up my neck and to my cheeks as thirty plus heads snapped up in my direction to see who entered the room. Mr. Mason was the only one who didn't look my way. I was glad he hadn't taken the opportunity to stare at me unabashedly.

"Nice of you to join us, Isabella," he said flatly as he went over to the computer to record my tardy.

"I was late," it wasn't as hard as before to speak. Everyone knew I no longer talked, so I wasn't surprised as I heard the entire room take a breath. I marched up to Mr. Mason and placed the slip in front of him. "And it's Bella," I said defiantly before walking to my seat.

"I'll make sure to remember that," he didn't seem upset about my defiant tone, nor surprised. More pleased, as if he were glad I was speaking again. I couldn't fathom why, though.

I surprised myself, though. I liked how that defiant tone sounded, probably more than I should have. The rest of the period Mr. Mason tried getting me to answer questions but I just shook my head as if I knew none of the answers. When, really, I knew most of them. When the bell rang he called me up to his desk.

"You know not answering any of my questions will lower your grade. I count points for cooperation," he said firmly. I just shrugged.

"Fine then, Bella. See you tomorrow," he said flatly and turned away from me. I frowned at his back before leaving; he really wanted me to talk.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment," I breathed as I walked through the door. It felt good to finally say that aloud, too good.

I was silent the rest of the day, but news of my speaking spread around school. At lunch Mike took this as a chance to follow me around like he used to. He was nice and all, but…

I always sat alone at lunch so it surprised me to say the least when Mike walked up to the table I was currently occupying. A group of seniors at the opposite end of the table stared at Mike as if he were suggesting the existence of vampires.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively.

I glanced up at him and made eye contact for a fraction of a second.

"Erm, I heard you were talking agai…" I didn't hear the rest, for I had stood up and began walking away. I dumped my trash on the way out and stomped out of the cafeteria. I went to the library where my fuming died down as I looked for a copy of the same book Edward had taken from me. If I had to I would buy a new one. I was _not_ going to talk anytime soon.

Eventually the bell rang and I had come to the decision to go out and buy a fresh copy of my book. I planned to pick it up after my session with Edward. But then I remembered… my truck wasn't working. I would have to ask Charlie if he could take a look at it, or at least ask for a ride to the office. I sighed in defeat as I walked home that day. I prepared myself for when Charlie came home, so I could ask him to inspect the truck and/or a ride to the office. I decided asking for a ride would be less trouble on my part.

I put more of an effort into Charlie's dinner, as I noticed that I haven't done anything really great for him lately. I hoped he wouldn't notice the change, so I wouldn't have to explain. I knew I was hoping in vain, but it was all I could do.

Charlie arrived just in time for dinner. He sniffed the air appreciatively as he hung up his belt.

"Smells good, Bella," he said as he walked further into the kitchen. I dished him out a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled. I responded with a nod. I dished out my own plate and listened as Charlie collected fork and knife from the silverware drawer. I collected my own fork and knife as I sat across from Charlie. I decided to just be blunt about it as I chewed a bite of corn.

"The truck died and I need a ride to the office on Saturday," I said as quick and understandable as possible. Charlie dropped his fork. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to take his response, but I continued eating anyways while waiting for him gather himself.

"Do you want Jake to look at it?" he asked tentatively after he collected himself. I shrugged, acting nonchalant. While, on the inside, fury licked at my insides like flames. I didn't want Jacob to go anywhere near the truck, but it needed to be looked at.

"I'll have him look at it while you're at your thing on Saturday," he said. I nodded in thanks. Charlie at least understood what the words "I fucking hate Jacob Black" meant. I wouldn't doubt that Billy had found out _why_ I hated Jacob now, and then told Charlie.

"Are you talking again?" Charlie asked after another moment. I looked up at him and shrugged. I wasn't exactly talking again. Only when necessary, I supposed. But even that wasn't too frequent.

After dinner I made absolutely sure my alarm clock was working correctly. To my relief, I wasn't late again the next day for school. Mike tried talking to me again but I ignored him. I felt like I was being a bitch, but I couldn't find it in me to care. The rest of the week was completely normal. Well, nobody (mike) tried talking to me again.

On Saturday I wasn't sure why, but I put more of an effort into what I wore. I wore a tighter pair of jeans that hugged what little curves I had. The long sleeve v-cut, navy blue top I wore accentuated my relatively small breasts. I still shrugged on my plain black jacket before I trotted down the stairs loud enough to make it clear to Charlie that I was ready to go.

Charlie stood up from his seat in the couch and flipped off the television. I always felt guilty for having to leave without having enough time to make Charlie a proper dinner on Saturdays. And even worse I couldn't express that I was remorseful about that.

Charlie drove under the speed limit at all times resulting in arriving at the office later than I usually did. Even though my truck could not, or would not, go over fifty-five miles an hour I normally arrived sooner.

"See you later, Bella," Charlie said and I could hear that he was hoping I would respond properly to that. I nodded and slid out of the front seat. I waved at him through the window, in hopes that he would see it. I walked up to the front doors and pulled open the door.

The fresh, air-conditioned scent filled my nose and I breathed it in deeply. Alice beamed at me from her desk and waved enthusiastically. I grinned back at her, a knee-jerk reaction. Besides, Alice was so friendly to me; the least I could do was smile at her. It wasn't that hard to smile around her either.

I took a seat in the same chair I did on my first day here. It seemed like it was becoming my customary seat and I could swear the barely there cushioning was beginning to conform to my bottom. Alice bounced around her desk and sat in the seat next to me, turning towards me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! The date last week was so great! He took me to dinner at some restaurant I forgot the name of. I had such a wonderful time! Jasper was so sweet and such a gentleman," Ah, she's talking about Blondie.

"He opened the car door for me and pulled out my chair and everything. And he said I was beautiful!" she gasped in astonishment. I nodded, showing I was listening, partially.

"And then it was so cute! He told me he couldn't think of anything to wear, so I told him he would be handsome in anything and he blushed a little! It was so cute!" she squealed in delight. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! You should've seen the waitress and hostess. They were like all over him (I don't blame them; Jasper is gorgeous), but he didn't even look at them!" she exclaimed.

"And then I told him about them he said that nothing compared to me!" she let out a high-pitched squeal that should've only been hearable to dogs. After a moment or two she sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh and then we went to lunch on Wednesday and we're going out again tonight," she said much more calmly. I nodded again and after another moment she went back to her desk.

Not too long after Alice gushed to me the door to the left opened. Blondie walked straight up to Alice's desk and started talking to her. I shook my head at his back. He had it bad…

"Bella," Edward's voice called. I looked over at him and nodded as I stood up. He held the door open for me as I entered the room. As I passed the most exquisite scent came off of him. I nearly backtracked and breathed in the area around him, to be sure it was him. It smelt of dryer sheets and something more. Something rich and warm, in a way. Maybe it was his cologne, I couldn't be sure.

I shook it off and took a seat on the couch as usual and began unlacing my shoes. Today my socks were solid black. I decided to lie down; I placed my head on the pillow and crossed my ankles. I looked up at the ceiling as I played with the zipper of my jacket absentmindedly, which was zipped halfway, revealing my blue top.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said once he was in his chair in front of the couch. I glanced at him quickly then looked back up at the ceiling. I picked out shapes in the lines on the ceiling.

"Don't forget: I still have your book," he said. I rolled my eyes, hoping he could see it. Edward sighed and from my peripheral vision I could see him running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't like having to take your book from you." I scoffed. "Really. I don't. But you just won't talk and when you protested last week I thought it was enough to get you talking," he said. I rolled over and stared at the ebony leather couch.

"Would you at least look at me?" Edward asked fiercely. I huffed and rolled over to look at him, trying not to convey how much I really enjoyed looking at him.

"Thank you," he said quietly. I lifted my head up in my hand using my elbow to hold it up so I could get a better look at him. My other hand was lying limply at my side.

"Why won't you talk?" he asked suddenly. I shrugged, which was hard to do in my position.

The truth was, talking frightened me. I was afraid that if I talked things would be wonderful at first like "the start of something beautiful" or something stupid like that and things would only get better. But, like all things, it would die out. Whether it be gradual or sudden, it would end in heart break. I wasn't going to take the chances of that happening again. And I figured silence was the best way to avoid it.

And even if I did start speaking I wouldn't be all sunshine, daisies, and rainbows. It would take a major change of heart for that to happen. Ever since Jacob I saw things so different. Everything was negative to me, and I knew I was just being paranoid but there's no such thing as being too careful.

"I hate that shrug. And when you look at me like that," Edward said, pulling me from reverie. I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it again. I knew what look he was talking about. The blank, guarded look, the one that doesn't convey any emotion at all.

"You almost talked," Edward smirked while pointing at me. I huffed and rolled back onto my back. _So what if I did, _I wanted spit at him.

"The only time you've really shown any emotion was when I asked about a _boyfriend_," he said mischievously. I tensed up and fought against a flinch. So he noticed that a month ago… Please, what god there is out there, don't let him continue on this subject.

"Did you have an ex boyfriend?" Edward said in the same tone. And it was starting really piss me off, and I could tell Edward knew.

"What was his name?" he probed again.

"Was it," he hesitated and then went on. "Was it Jacob Black?" he asked.

I jumped up, my vision going red.

"Shut up!" I bellowed. "Just shut. Up!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked calmly. I hated how he was so calm, sitting in that chair and looking up at me as if we were discussing the weather. It was too casual. He should be telling me to discuss this calmly or shouting at me to sit back down.

"No!" I shouted. "Obviously not if I'm telling you to shut the hell up!"

"You can trust me you know," he said just as casually as before.

"That's because you're obligated to," I pointed out flatly. _I really need to stop talking…_

"Obligated," Edward echoed to himself doubtfully. He went silent after that.

I sunk down onto the couch and kept my lips tight, refusing to say anything more.

"Your not going to talk anymore are you?" _Duh._

"I wouldn't expect you too. I can wait for you to talk. I mean your parents _are _paying me to get you to talk. Though, I would really hate for there money to go to waste. But still, I can be patient," Edward shook out his arms and folded them across his chest as he leaned back and fixed his eyes on me.

Edward was right. Renee and Charlie _were_ paying him to get me talking again. And it would be my fault if they went broke, just because I wouldn't talk. I was being selfish. I never really saw myself as a selfish person. I had stopped talking without thinking about what the small amount of people who actually cared, would feel about it. Even though all of it was true, I couldn't bring myself to care. Too much, at least.

I looked over at Edward, who was still leaning back casually. And I still hated it. But I should've been appreciating his patience. We stared at each other for the rest of the hour. I figured we were both trying to get inside the other's head by staring them down. Edward checked his watch after god knows how long, releasing me from his gaze.

"It's about time," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "I'm going to get you talking, Bella," he added firmly, his voice still gravelly. I rolled my eyes at his vain threat.

He cleared his throat quietly as I stood and headed for the door. Edward got there before me and held the door open for me. I caught the same exquisite scent just as I had before as I walked passed him. I tried to breath it in as deeply as possible without Edward noticing.

I ignored Alice's wave, not being in the mood for any interaction, and walked straight out the door. I sat down on the curb, to wait for Charlie. I buried my head in my hands and sighed heavily, feeling emotionally drained.

Charlie arrived a few minutes and seemed worried about my stressed state. He didn't voice it aloud though. He probably figured I wasn't going to answer anyways. He assumed correctly, if that was what he was thinking. He looked at me wearily as I buckled my seat, but I avoided his eyes. People could see too much through your eyes.

The drive home wasn't as tense as the ride there, but it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Jake came and put a new battery in your truck. And I think he did a tune up," Charlie said as he pulled into the driveway next to my truck. I nodded and exited the police cruiser. A small smile grew on my face, glad that I could drive my truck again.

A made Charlie a quick and easy dinner: corn dogs and fries. Since it was only the two of us as always, it all could fit in one small cookie sheet. Before I headed up the stairs for bed Charlie announced that he was going fishing with Billy. I nodded and gave him a small grin, showing I understood that he was leaving early in the morning and that I would have most of the day to myself.

I showered in a slight stupor as my mind was currently occupying the interaction between Edward and I. I shook the thought from my head as I shampooed my hair. I focused my thoughts on Alice's date with Blondie.

They did look cute together. And they sort of balanced each other out, Alice being the bubbly outgoing one and Blondie being more reserved and calm. They were going to have a good, simple, relationship. I could tell. I smiled to myself as I pictured Blondie on one knee, proposing to her in the office. Not the most romantic way, but very unique.

I had high hopes for those two. I fell asleep with a grin on my face, thinking of those two. However, I was a little jealous. _A little? _I asked myself. I shook my head at myself as I drifted off to an unusually peaceful sleep.

_Happy Easter you guys!! When I colored some eggs today I got the dye all over the tips of my fingers and now they're all rainbowy. Lol. Review please =]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know its been like 6 months since I've updated, so I really hope this was worth the wait. I also apologize for waiting till now to update, but to make up for it I'm sure ill be updating quite a bit over the next few months because I'm on summer vacation. Also happy Fourth of July!!!**

I pulled up to the familiar building with a sigh. I hoped that he wouldn't remember last week, but I knew it was a vain hope. Of course he would remember last week, he was probably writing furiously in that blue notebook after I left. I double-checked that my truck was locked before walking inside the building.

Alice, as usual, waved to me from her desk with a warm smile. I grinned back at her and took a seat in my chair. Yes, it was my chair now. I lounged lazily with my feet over the arm of the chair and tried to relax. But I was nervous about what Edward would say today; it made me tense.

Alice prattled on about something mindless, a date with Blondie I think, while I stared off into space. I almost felt bad for not paying attention, but I just wasn't in the mood for it. I just wanted to get the session over and done with. Alice went back around and sat at her desk after a few minutes. The door to the left opened and I refused to look that way.

Blondie came up to Alice's desk and they started talking. I tried not to listen as Blondie confirmed Alice and his plans for later that night. Something about the boardwalk and the beach… It sounded romantic. Gag.

"Bella," I heard Edward call. I huffed and stood up. I stared at my feet as I walked and the same scent as before came off of Edward as he held the door open. I breathed it in greedily and went to sit stiffly on the couch. I clasped my hands on my lap and stared at the blue notebook that was without a doubt, filled with notes on me. Granted not the entire thing, but still. You get my point.

Edward took a seat in the chair across from the couch. He didn't touch the blue notebook; he crossed his legs and relaxed. He had small smile on his lips, as if remembering a pleasant memory. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I still have your book," Edward's grin turned to a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as I let myself relax. I was glad he didn't bring up last week, at least not right away. If he did I most likely would've stood right up and left.

"But take all the time you want. I'm not forcing you into doing anything," he was serious again. His patience left me bemused, everyone else would yell and beg for me to talk. Not a full out, on your knees begging. Renee's reaction was so comical that I nearly laughed. I felt a grin spread across my face as I remembered it.

"What're you smiling about?" Edward said lightheartedly, a pleasant grin on his face. I shrugged and felt my smile grow as I was caught in the act.

"So I was born in Chicago in 1985…" his worlds trailed off as he caught the look the on my face. _What the fuck?_

"Well, I don't want these sessions to go to waste and I figured that if I told you about me you'd talk back to me," Edward said with a nonchalant shrug.

He averted his eyes from mine, as if hiding something in his eyes. Just like Jacob had always done. Especially around whenever he _studied._ I didn't want Edward to look away from me like that; it made me paranoid and worried that he was lying or didn't want me to see what his eyes could possibly convey. The way he looked away made me think too much. I fidgeted uncomfortably and began tapping my foot restlessly.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine just as my foot began rapping on the floor. It was a low recessive thud that was cutting into the silence that fell around the room. Edward's eyes were shining with something I couldn't quite place and it seemed like he was trying to hide it. He was doing it well too.

"So," Edward drawled slowly with a slight bob of his head. I raised my eyebrows skeptically at his attempt to start a conversation.

"This is the part where you reply with a topic starter," Edward said matter-of-factly with a hand gesture as if to say _your turn._ I carelessly snorted aloud at him as I clasped my hands atop my waist and crossed my ankles. My feet rubbed against each other and I hoped I wasn't kicking any dirt off onto the leather couch.

Silence fell around the room. The only thing making noise was the sound of the cloth against rubber of my shoes. I would glance to my left at Edward, who seemed to be too wrapped up in his thoughts to acknowledge my gaze on him, every now and again. He once ran his hand through his hair in what seemed to be frustration. He met my gaze once and looked away just as quickly as he glanced up at me. He stared at my feet for the rest of the hour.

"Well, its time," he eventually said with a sideways glance at his watch. His sudden voice permeating the silent room made me flinch out of surprise.

I stood up and went to the door, this time Edward didn't stop me and open the door himself. I didn't realize how much I liked that gesture until now. I shook it off and waved to Alice on my way out the door. I unlocked my truck and climbed in with a sigh.

I'm sure Charlie was hoping I would speak again, but I kept to myself. The only thing you could hear during dinner was the clinking of silverware and Charlie humming in appraise.

I noticed as the week passed in a boring blur, that the sessions with Edward weren't all that bad. He was, as I said before, patient and always seemed to have a look of understanding about him. I berated myself, thinking that I shouldn't be enjoying the sessions in any way, shape, or form. But it was one of those things you couldn't help. If at all.

I almost considered talking to him. Not about Jacob, no, but just about school and things, normal, everyday stuff. I'd have to try my best at keeping the conversation in a safe area. If I did talk to him. And I didn't have to worry too much about my heart if I did talk to him. It was against the rules for us to be together in any way.

And if I did talk to him, I wasn't really obligated to be very nice to him. I was generally a nice person, but if I needed to be a bitch I would. Again, I would have to do all this _if_ I were to talk to him. I was seriously considering speaking up, for once.

Edward was sort of safe, the way I saw it. Like I had said before, we were not allowed to have an unprofessional relationship. Plus, I couldn't honestly see why Edward would be interested in me. There was still the chance that I'd fall for him with no turning back, but, if I did talk, I'd figure out a way to cross that bridge when I reached it.

If I did talk.

EPOV

Last week I had tried making conversation with Bella but to no avail. She was showing emotion though, whether it be annoyance or boredom, but it was a start. She also seemed more comfortable, lying down on the couch or leaning back comfortably.

A couple weeks before Bella had seemed a bit…unlike herself. Well, besides when she started screaming at me for trying to get her to talk about Jacob. But even then, that wasn't normal.

Bella had worn tight skinny jeans and a low cut blue top. The color contrasted pleasantly with her ivory skin. Her tight jeans accentuated her curves, and made her bottom seem more round. Remembering it, I wanted to smack my forehead for letting my thoughts get away with me. She was my patient and I was supposed to be healing her not trying to get into her pants.

I almost found it sad sometimes that family couldn't be enough for some people. But sometimes, there family could be there problem.

Anyways, during the silence of our last session I decided that I would have to tell her my story. I had also confided in Jasper about my conflicting emotions towards Bella.

"I think that's the kind of thing you should tell Alice," he had said and I could tell he was only partially amused, but then he became completely serious. "I really don't know what to say to that," he frowned to himself. His frown only deepened after a silent moment.

"Your right," I said quickly, pulling him from his thoughts. "Alice usually knows what to say with this kind of stuff."

Then it was silent.

"Oh, uhm, Edward?" Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked him, meeting his eyes, which were swimming in hesitancy.

"This is my last session," he said, sounding proud of himself.

"That's good, Jasper," I grinned appraisingly at him.

"But I still want to, err, be your friend," he said shyly, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh yeah, me too," I said honestly. Jasper was a cool guy, and besides we were bound be around each other now that him and Alice were together.

"Cool," he beamed at me as I nodded in agreement.

"And this way we don't need to exchange phone numbers or anything," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed.

I glanced down at my watch to see that Jasper session was just about over. Correction: Jasper's last session.

"It's about time," I told him.

"Alright," he sighed and stood up. I followed him quickly, hoping to get a word in with Alice before Bella would get here, but I had always seen her here when Jasper left. My doubts were confirmed as I shook Jasper's hand goodbye. She was sitting there in the same chair as always, listening to Alice prattle on about something that I couldn't make myself care about

Bella glanced at me for the smallest of moments and then looked back at Alice, nodding at something she said. I looked away from her before I could let my thoughts run wild. I returned to the office, still having a few minutes before Bella's appointment started. I sat down at my desk with a sigh and prepared myself for the next hour.

I had decided against bringing out her notebook, but I figured giving back her book would be a good way to soften her up a bit. I could only hope it would work. I brought it out from my desk drawer before getting up to get Bella from the front room.

I pulled the door open with as little hesitation as I could and grinned at the sight before me. Bella was listening intently to whatever Alice was telling her and smiling at her enthusiasm. From the grin on Alice's face and a few words I caught she was talking about Jasper. Neither of them could ever tell how much they liked each other.

"Bella," I called after a moment of admiration.

Her head immediately snapped up and she looked at me. Alice said something else to her and left Bella's side, returning to her desk. A certain look crossed Bella's features as she walked passed me and entered the room. I could've sworn I heard her inhale deeply.

She sat down on the couch, hunching over slightly, and I followed suit, sitting down across from her.

"So, Bella," I started. "How have you been since last week?" I felt almost silly expecting her to ignore me, but she shrugged with and indifferent look on her face. I could tell the shrug meant a lot more than she wanted to show.

She was eyeing her book on the table beside me longingly. Remembering my decision I grabbed the book and held it out to her. She hesitated before grabbing it and I said, "You better take it before I change my mind." I was only half-joking. With my encouragement she reached forward and took the book from me, placing it on her lap.

I reminded myself of what I had planned to tell her and took a deep breathe to ready myself. The only other person I had actually told each and every little detail was Alice, who had somehow to wriggle the story from me. You can say this was nearly an untouched topic for me.

"I have to tell you something," I said, running a hand through my hair nervously. This definitely piqued her interest. Her eyes were watching me carefully, sensing my distress as I took a deep breathe before beginning.

"I… I know exactly what you've been through, Bella," I paused to see her reaction. She seemed like she wanted to protest but stayed silent. "I've been there myself," I went on, but Bella seemed a bit confused with her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Her name was Tanya and I loved her so, _so, _much. I would've given my life for her. Or so it thought," I continued and looked away after seeing Bella's face smooth out. I stared at my shoes, wondering where to go from there.

"She always spent a good few hours studying probably once a week, and thinking back I can't say when she was ever really studying or not. I always offered to study with her, but she said she needed to focus. On what, I'd rather not know. I had gone to surprise her once…" a lump rose in my throat and I gulped deeply before going on.

"I could hear what was going on from outside her door. I- I couldn't believe it," my lower lip trembled as I recalled the memory. It was so vivid, I could see the oak of Tanya's dorm door in my mind and hear her loud, high-pitched moans. I could almost recall what I wore that day.

"I wanted so much to run from there and forget I ever heard anything. But it's hard to forget… the things I heard," I let out a shaky breath and tried to collect myself. "The next day when she came to see me I told her it was over. She asked why, naturally, and I simply said, I know what she did.

"When I walked away from her, I felt like I'd left behind a part of myself, as cliché as that sounds, but it's true. I felt like she was only using me the entire time, like a toy. I didn't want that to happen again, so I did the easiest thing to stop it from happening again. I stopped talking," I glanced back up at Bella finally, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at her own shoes, probably recalling when she found out about Jacob and had stopped talking.

"I didn't mind being, well, a loner basically. I didn't have to worry about drama with friends, and I could focus better on school. But then I met Alice, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie.

"It was hard to not want to please Alice, and all she wanted from me was to talk, and say what was on my mind, Even if it was just a good morning or a comment on a movie. Also, all three of them were naturally outgoing, and it rubbed off on me.

"I remember once, when I said good morning, Alice said I had a voice that was nice to hear and I should use it more often," I smiled at the memory and how I had rolled my eyes at her.

My grin lingered as memories with the three of them flooded my mind. A few silent minutes passed and it occurred to me that Bella was still there. I looked up at her, to see she was watching me intently. Remembering my goal for story telling I broke the silence in the room.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would never do anything to hurt you, intentionally, at least, and you can trust me," I tried saying it as sincerely as possible. "Because I know that's exactly what you need," I went on. "Someone to trust and understand." All Bella did was blink silently, looking incredibly vulnerable.

"Can we at least have some sort of compromise?" I tried. When Bella didn't respond, I looked away from her and at the floor, for just a moment, and then back. I analyzed her face as she blinked wordlessly at me, her plump lips parted just slightly, and her perfect eyebrows scrunched up a bit. Then her deep brown eyes. Her endless eyes that I could've lost myself in if I wanted to.

Suddenly my want for her to just speak was insatiable. All I wanted was to hear her voice, calm and normal. Taking part in normal conversation with me. For a moment it was all I could think about, and the sudden odd rush of feeling confused me.

I absentmindedly ran my finger through my hair. It helped a bit, but the feeling returned when I looked at Bella again. Only it wasn't such a shock, as I already knew what it was like. Whatever I was feeling.

"Bella, please," I resorted to begging. Her mouth opened and hope flared up inside me like a fire just fed a bit of alcohol. But then those perfect lips closed again.

BPOV

At first I was skeptical. There was no way he could understand, and yet, he was able to explain exactly how I felt. It was weird, having Edward tell his story and it being almost identical to mine. But studying is a very common excuse. I've actually used it plenty of times to get out of shopping with my mom, before I had moved to forks.

I watched Edward, sitting across from me with a small smile on his face. He was staring at the floor, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't seeing the carpet. He was reminiscing. I was curious to know what he was thinking about and why it was making him grin. His smile was beautiful, I might add.

He looked up at me after a few silent moments, his eyes shining with a strong longing.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would never do anything to hurt you, intentionally, at least, and you can trust me," he sounded extremely sincere. "Because I know that's exactly what you need. Someone to trust and to understand you," he said

I blinked at him, not knowing how to respond.

"Can we at least have some sort of compromise?" he asked, sounding almost desperate. I was still at a loss for words; he was nearly begging me to speak, and my resolve was crumbling by the second, by each of Edward's sincere words. He looked away for a moment and then back at me. He stared, fixated on my face, for a few countless, but long minutes.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, seeming to be in pain. I didn't like seeing him in any sort of pain, and it was only making it worse when I realized _I_ was causing him this pain.

"Bella, please," he begged softly, and the way he said my name was the last blow to knock down my wall. I guess my wall wasn't _so _sturdy…

Besides, after hearing his story, I figured I _could_ trust him. He confided in me, and the least I could do is do the same. If he could trust me with that information, I should be able to trust him. And nobody ever said I had to talk to everyone else. I could talk to just him, and him alone. That idea didn't even seem too bad.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found myself at a loss for words again. I let my mouth shut, instead of brilliantly letting my jaw hang open. I didn't know what he _wanted _me to say. So I asked him.

"What do you _want_ me to say?" I asked incredulously, but quietly.

"Anything," he replied instantaneously.

"Yeah, thanks for clearing that up," I mumbled, half-teasing. It wasn't too hard, talking to him.

Edward straightened himself out and leaned back in his chair, seeming _much_ more at ease. I, myself, was relieved to see he no longer seemed so stressed.

Edward glanced down at his watch and mumbled something to himself.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, but its almost time for you to go," he said reluctantly.

"Oh." I frowned. So far, actually talking to Edward wasn't that bad. "Should I just go now or…?" I trailed off in question.

"Yeah, sure, you can go," he said with a wave of his hand. "I was hoping to talk to Alice anyways," he added.

I moved to get up, but Edward stopped me. "Oh, but wait! If you ever need to talk to me," he reached around onto his desk and retrieved something in a small tray. "You can call me here," he handed a little white card to me. I looked down at that card that stated Edward's occupation, etc. etc. before stowing it away in my own pants pocket.

I appreciated the gesture, but I doubted I would be calling him anytime soon.

With his encouragement I stood up, clutching my book to my side, and left the room, smiling politely at Edward in farewell. I waved to Alice, who called "Bye Bella!" in response, as I left the building. I hurried across the parking lot, watching my feet carefully as I pulled my keys from my pocket. After unlocking my truck I hopped into the driver's seat and started the truck. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

EPOV

I'd given Bella my card, hoping she'd take me up on the offer to call me if she ever needed to talk. I peaked out my office window, watching Bella's red truck roar to life and roll out of the parking lot. I gave my office a sweep over, putting things back in there places before locking it.

Alice was still in the front room, so I took the opportunity to ask her what I'd been meaning to ask her for a while.

"Alice, I have to ask you something," I said as she shut off her computer.

"You can ask me anything," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would you do if the person you… uh, liked, was, erm, unattainable?" That works right?

"Wait a sec- you like someone! Oh my gosh, that's great! Ooohhh, just wait till I tell Emmett!" she squealed excitedly as she reached into her jeans pocket, most likely to retrieve her cell phone.

"Alice! No- you can't tell anyone," I said desperately.

"Well, why not?" she said in almost whine.

"Because I don't want there to be any chance of this person to find out. If she found out I'm, er, attracted to her, she'd think I'm some pervy creep," I tried explaining.

"Edward? Pervy creep? Your funny," she laughed, exuberantly. "But seriously, why not?"

"You just-"

"Wait a sec, the only pervy creeps there are, are rapists and pedophiles. Oh Edward, please tell me your not a rapist!" Alice cut me off.

"Oh god no, Alice," she does know me, right?

"Then what is the problem?" Alice shouted animatedly.

"You know what? Never mind, Alice," I shook my head and turned around, heading to the exit of the building.

Alice was back in front of me in a flash. "Please, don't be upset, I'm sorry for trying to get in your business, but I want to know these things. I want to know you," she said sadly and wrapped her small arms around me in a hug.

Alice always assured me this, whenever she had accidentally upset me. After all these years, she was still worried about my mentality. I still felt a twinge of pain every now and then, but mostly because I'd let myself get that way. Really, I appreciated her worries, but I promised myself I would never be so selfish as to shut myself out from everyone, from the people that really cared about me, just because someone else didn't.

I returned Alice's hug, though she was a good foot shorter than me, so it felt like I was hugging a child. Alice was a child in ways, and that was what I loved most about her. I released her after a moment and looked down at her.

"I'm not upset, just… frustrated," I sighed.

"What's so frustrating?" Alice asked calmly.

"Well, see, it's just… I'm not _supposed _to like this person. It's… not exactly legal," I said quietly, almost ashamed.

"What do you mean "not legal"?" Alice asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Just think about it," I replied.

I watched as Alice began thinking; I could almost see the cogs turning in her head as the expressions on her face changed from confusion to comprehension.

"You like someone… underage?" she asked hesitantly.

"I- I think. I don't know," I sighed, frustrated. "See this is the frustrating part, I don't understand what the hell I'm feeling," I said heavily.

"Hey," Alice said gently. "It'll work out," she assured me in a soft voice.

"What if it doesn't though?" I asked doubtfully.

"It will," Alice promised. "I'll make sure of it," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Now, who is this person?" she asked.

"I'd like to keep that information to myself," I replied.

"Well, if you told me who it was I may to be able to help the situation," Alice retorted.

"Well when I figure it out myself, I'll tell you," I promised.

"Promise?" Alice asked.

"Promise," I confirmed with a smile.

"Pinky?" she held up her pinky for me to take.

"Fine," I grumbled and linked my pinky with hers

"Alrighty then, let's head out," Alice said as she released my pinky.

We both collected our stuff and locked up the building before heading home. I already couldn't wait to see Bella next week.

I really hope this was worth the wait. Tell me, hit or miss??

**-Misti33**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I wasn't sure of how the sessions were going to be now that I was actually talking to Edward. I doubted it would be like how you see in the movies where the only thing your therapist asks you is "and how do you feel about that?" So I wasn't completely surprised when the sessions were like talking to a friend, a friend who was very sympathetic and sensitive to your thoughts and feelings.

During the session following my first words (intentionally) to Edward, we spoke about my plans for the future and Edward told me some about college. He assured me it wasn't as frightening as I thought it'd be. It depends on the person, though. If you adjust well, you'll do fine.

The second session, we talked about what we did in our spare time. Edward told me he enjoyed reading, music, family and friends, and his job.

"Why do enjoy your job so much?" I had asked curiously, knowing that not many genuinely enjoyed their jobs.

"Because I like helping people," he said simply with a certain look on his face. He watched me steadily, measuring my reaction.

I ignored his odd behavior and moved on to ask him what types of books he read and which genres of music he enjoyed most. He told me he read the classics, and would listen to almost anything as long as it was good. I laughed and agreed. We exchanged favorites and argued over what was better than others. Though we were speaking heatedly, I could still hear the smile in his voice. I'd grown to like (a lot) his smile, and smooth velvety voice.

He also told me he played piano, which I though was a very admirable quality. He said his mother, Esme, tells everyone she meets that he's been playing since he could reach the keys. I wouldn't doubt his mother was very proud of him. I mean, Edward was kind, funny, smart, respectable (as in _not_ a pervy creep) _A/N: interesting choice of words, Bella lol_, had a job helping people, and not to mention good looking. Oh, don't even get me started there…

I'd started to think of Edward as more than my psychiatrist. More like my friend who was very sympathetic and concerned about my own thoughts and feeling. Besides, that's what friends are for, right? But also seeing Edward as friend, made it harder to not want to be without him.

When I was alone at home and had absolutely _nothing _left to do, he somehow managed to enter my thoughts and I'd feel that much less lonely. Though I kept his card stowed away in a small jewelry (I'd kept junk in it instead) box, I had yet to call him when I needed company.

Also Alice and Jasper's relationship was going smoothly, like silk. Apparently the Friday before last Emmett and Rosalie invited the two of them to a club so they could meet him. They ended up liking him ( and from my what I've seen of him I couldn't see any reason to not like him) and according to Alice, though he was reluctant at first, Jasper was a _very_ good dancer. I did _not _want to know what was running through her mind as she told me all this.

Though it was annoying at times, Alice's talkative and happy go-lucky nature never ceased to make me smile. I'd even caught myself laughing once as Alice was telling me of her latest date with Jasper. I had stopped calling him Blondie by force of habit. Hearing Alice say "Jasper" this and "Jasper" that every time she spoke to me was enough to make me think the same.

During the third session following my first words to Edward is when things started to get a bit more interesting.

* * *

_May 30th, Saturday  
_

I'd decided to put more effort into wore today, just to see if Edward would notice or say anything. So I'd worn a deep blue, v-neck, low cut but still modest, short sleeved top. I decided against blue jeans (too much blue) and worn a tighter pair of black jeans. I finished it off with a new pair of converse I'd bought just earlier that day.

The drive there was just as it usually is, boring and lonely. It was only partly cloudy and the sun kept peaking through every now and then, so I rolled the windows down and soaked up as much vitamin D as possible. I reached Edward's building just as usual and found a parking space. I shut off my truck and hopped out, putting my keys in my pocket.

I hurried across the lot and into the warm, grinning warmly at Alice. She said her usual "Hi Bella!" and started telling me of her latest date with Jasper. I listened silently as usual, but what really caught my attention was when she told me about Jasper kissing her for the first time.

"It was just like in all the movies! Fireworks, sparks, _tingles_, eeeepp," Alice squealed happily.

I was jealous of Alice. Not because she was with Jasper, but because of what the two of them had. Even though I smiled or even laughed when Alice gushed to me, I still thought _I wish I had that. _And every time another voice would tell me that I could if I would talk for once. But I couldn't. Or at least not yet.

"Huh," Alice said, looking down at her watch. "Edward should've called you in by now," she mumbled and got up, moving over to the office door. She peaked in, very quietly and slowly. She smiled at what she saw and waved me over. So I got up and walked as quietly as I could over to the door.

Edward was lying down on the couch, arms crossed underneath his head, and his feet crossed. He had a small pout on his lips, his eyebrows knitted, and obviously asleep. I had an intense curiosity to know what he dreamt about.

I shooed Alice out of the room as politely as possibly and once the door was shut again I went and stole Edward's chair. I promptly made myself comfortable, leaning back and making good use of the arm rests. I itched to poke around the drawers in Edward's desk, but I didn't want to wake him by accidentally knocking something over.

So instead I opted for watching Edward sleep. Too bad he wasn't actually sleeping.

"You might want to get out of my chair," he said suddenly, with a firm voice as his eyes opened. He tiled his head to look at me, and I was expecting his eyes to be upset from being awoken, but instead they were playful. So I played along.

"Make me," I snapped childishly.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. Now, get out of my chair," he said sternly as he sat up and rested his hands on his knees.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm rather comfortable here," to prove my point I wiggled my hips and sunk further into the chair.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice low in warning. Had his eyes not been dancing in amusement I would've gotten out of his chair. But for the sake of joking I innocently asked, "Yes?"

"Get out of my chair," he answered, his voice still low.

"I don't see your name on it," I replied instantly.

Edward sighed heavily, dramatically, and stood up, closing the empty space between us.

Before I could ask what he was doing he had bent down and scooped me up into his arms, catching me off guard.

"Edward," I gasped in surprise and threw my arms around his neck to prevent falling to the floor. Edward only laughed at me and turned around to discard me on the couch. I felt very light in Edward's arms, but very secure. He held me tight to his warm chest and his scent filled my nose and fogged my brain for a moment. I didn't want the trip to the couch to end.

"You asked for it," he said, grinning widely. He hesitated for just a second before placing me gently on the couch with an odd look on his face. It looked close to comfort or content, but also held a deep longing.

Once he had gotten back to his chair I had sat up on the couch. He had a frown on his face and I wondered why he suddenly seemed sad. Did he miss having me in his arms as much as I liked being in his arms? No, there's no chance that Edward could possibly feel even a tiny bit the same as I do. Just that thought told me _I _shouldn't be feeling anything towards Edward.

I forced my scrambled thoughts from my mind as Edward asked how I'd been doing.

"Fine," I answered immediately.

"How has school been?" he asked.

"Boring," I said. "Well, we're half-way through testing so we're that much closer till the end of the year," I grinned, thinking about the coming summer.

"How are the tests going? Difficult? Easy?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, well I think did fine in just about everything but math. I have a bad feeling about that one," I grimaced, remembering how I had skipped half the problems and when I went back they weren't much easier. I had guessed on about ¼ of all the math questions.

"You should've studied," he smirked obviously finding this funny.

"Ugh, but I hate math," I groaned.

"You still have do it though," he replied.

"No duh, Edward. It's too late now though," I shrugged.

"Have you ever fallen asleep in class?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Once. In math," I laughed.

"Did you get caught?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I got a detention," I chuckled, remembering how everyone in class 'oohed' at me.

"What about you? Did you ever fall asleep in class?" I asked after a quiet moment.

"A few times," he admitted sheepishly. "And no, I never got caught. I have skill," he smirked at me.

And with that we had an interesting conversation about our escapades during school and the most we'd ever gotten in trouble. The hour passed quickly, faster than I would have liked, but eventually I had to leave.

"Bella, when is your birthday?" Edward asked, before I got up to leave.

"September 13th, why?" I answered.

"Curious," he said simply, a small smile on his lips.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Edward held the door open for me, which I'm sure was becoming routine. I breathed in his scent greedily as he bent down and said quietly: "You look good in blue, by the way."

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling heat spread across my face as I made a mental note to wear more blue.

"See you next weekend, Bella," he stood up straight. I nodded silently and headed for the double doors as I waved to Alice, who instead of calling a goodbye, hurried over to me.

"Oh, Bella! I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful in blue," she said animatedly and hugged me tightly, before saying goodbye.

I walked out of Edward's building in a distracted stupor. Edward had complimented me and held me in his arms, even if it was in a joking manner. I liked getting complimented by him, probably more than I should have. It made me feel like I might pretty enough for him. And him holding me in his arms, even for the shortest of moments, had to be better than all of the times Jacob had held me, put together. And I'd been in love with Jacob.

I shook my head to myself as I got into my truck, forcing the train of my thoughts away and stressed myself over the testing in school.

EPOV

The sessions with Bella were going wonderfully, though I was sure I was the only person she was speaking to. If she was talking to Alice, I'd never hear the end of it. She'd be screaming and squealing in my ear about 'Bella trusts me!" Speaking of Alice…

After Bella's second session following her first words to me Alice came and confronted me. Sort of.

I sighed, watching Bella walk through the double doors of the building. I didn't like seeing her walk away, because sometimes she seemed to be getting out of their as quick as possible. She could've been avoiding Alice, which I wouldn't blame her for.

"So Edward," Alice started casually as she shut off her computer, breaking me from my reverie. It was too casual, not happy-go lucky enough. Like Alice usually is before she has a sort of breakthrough.

"Yeah?" I questioned suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at her slightly.

"I figured out who you're, er, crushing on," she said evenly.

"You didn't," I gasped. How in the hell did Alice figure it out?

"I did. And you were just checking out her ass," Alice said playfully. Damn, I should've been more cautious with Alice in the same room. She's always had an eye for this kind of thing.

"Was not!" I denied too quickly. Okay, so maybe I couldn't help but notice Bella's ass. It wasn't my fault she had to wear those damn jeans.

"Edward, admitting you have a problem is the first step," Alice said lightly, trying to joke around, obviously.

"Alice, it's not funny," I groaned, wishing she could've just been serious about the whole thing and tell me what to do next.

"Maybe it isn't to you, but you shouldn't be ashamed of what your feeling," she said, her face softening.

"It's kind of hard to not be ashamed when it's partly illegal, Alice," I said harshly. The look on her face told me she didn't have a rebuttal for that.

"You'll just have to wait until she's eighteen, Edward. That's only thing I can think of. And then just let things fall where they may," Alice said gently. I pondered that for a moment, but I questioned, what if I couldn't wait till Bella is eighteen? "Do you know when Bella's birthday is?" she asked.

"Uhm, not sure actually, I'll have to ask her," I said.

"Oh! And Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Try dropping little hints, like if she looks particularly pretty one day, tell her, and maybe even be a little a flirty sometimes," Alice advised. "But don't like totally lay it on thick and be like the biggest perv I-,"

"Alice, I got it," I laughed. "Now, why don't we get out of here?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Alice commented. "I've got a date with Jasper and I totally don't want to be late," she said, gathering her things.

"Of course," I mumbled, before returning to my office and gathering up my own things.

* * *

During Bella's third session following her first words to me, I had found out her birthday. September 13th wasn't too long away I could wait it out, only four, long, tiresome months.

"So did you find out her birthday?" Alice asked after Bella had left and I watched her go solemnly.

"September 13th," I sighed. Four whole months. Alice mumbled to herself for a moment and counted on her fingers.

"That's about four months, I think," she said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"You should invite her out with us tonight," Alice suggested.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"You, me, Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie are all going out tonight," she said confidently as she stood up to cross the room.

"Uhm, Alice, I don't remember agreeing to this." If I did agree to it, I would've put up a hell of a fight to not go.

"Of course you don't. I haven't asked you yet, besides you _are_ going," she said firmly, putting her hands on her hips and planting her feet on the ground.

"Alice," I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"C'mon, please Edward," Alice pleaded. "Go out with us tonight, have a drink, dance with a few girls… Go out and live, tonight, please," she begged, and I could feel my resolve waning as she jutted out her lower lip in a pout.

"The only girl I want to dance with is Bella," I said, still trying to argue.

"So invite her to come," Alice said.

"Uh, yeah, I can't really do that, seeing as how she's already _gone_," I retorted.

"You have her phone number don't you?"

"Well, her house phone, but I don't know if she has a cell phone or not. Besides, don't you think her dad would think it's weird that her psychiatrist is inviting her out when she's supposed to be not talking?" I said.

"I guess…" Alice said quietly. "Oh! You can say it's like part of her treatment! That people who don't talk sometimes need to get comfortable with socializing cause there's a chance her boyfriend raped her or something along those lines so your going to take her out to see if it frightens her and make observations and things," she suggested excitedly.

"That's actually a good theory, Alice," I said after contemplating that for a moment.

"Really?" She seemed to be trying hard to not look too pleased with herself.

"Yeah," I nodded honestly. "And I think I'll use that excuse _and _that idea," I grinned at her in appreciation. It really was a good idea.

"Oh, I can't wait then!" Alice squealed animatedly and I had to refrain from covering my ears.

I imagined in my head what it'd be like to take Bella out for a night on the town, but a thought occurred to me. Where are we going tonight?

"Uhm, Alice? Where will be going then, exactly?" I hedged, looking back to Alice.

"Oh, that club Emmett and Rose took Jasper and I to a couple weeks back. It was called, like eclipse or something, I think," she said quickly, obviously trying to get the planning done soon.

"Wasn't it an 18 and older club, though?"

"No, I don't think so," Alice said.

"Are you sure?" I had to be absolutely sure, because I didn't want to get Bella all dressed up and ready to go to only be told that she was too young to go into the club. That would be a waste of perfectly good Bella.

"Yeah, positive," she nodded this time. "Besides I think Port Angeles has been trying to appeal to the youth here."

"Okay," I sighed. "So I call Bella's house and give the whole excuse thing, which really was a great idea, Alice, and you call… everybody else to let them know Bella is coming. And give them the excuse thing too, so they don't ask questions," I said.

"Already a step ahead of you," Alice pulled out her little silver cell phone and began dialing, while I went over to her computer and found Bella's house phone in the database there. I wrote it down on a sticky note, crossed the room while I flashed a grin at Alice who was chatting away on her phone, and entered my office for privacy.

Before I could really think about it, I pulled out my own cell phone and dialed Bella's house phone.

After the three longest rings of my life, Bella's breathless voice filled my ear.

"Hello?" she asked over some rustling.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked, worrying over her panting voice and the sounds in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I just walked in the door, that's all," she replied quickly, and I could tell that she was catching her breath.

"Ah, okay," I said, understanding. "So I was-"

"Edward, sorry," she cut me off, sounding truly sorrowful. "But, how did you get my house phone number?"

"Oh, I get every patient's numbers and all that kind of stuff in case of emergencies," I explained quickly, hoping I didn't upset her at all.

"Oh, that makes sense," she said, her voice completely back to normal now. "Plus you'll just know exactly when someone is in trouble, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well that and," I laughed. "if I feel like any of my patients need extra company, I can simply call them without having to worrying about it. And even I need company sometimes," I sighed, thinking about my apartment that completely void of human life form, besides myself.

"You live alone?" she sounded extremely surprised.

"Yes, but I have work and Alice and everybody."

"Oh, cause I figured you had a girlfriend or even a wife at home," she said a bit too nonchalantly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, wanting to know exactly what Bella thought of my living alone.

"Nothing really. Just that you're really nice and…stuff," her voice trailed off.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she sounded like I just snapped her out of a trance.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, curiously.

"Well your nice and stuff, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Will you please elaborate?" I grinned at my smoothness.

"I really have to say it don't I?" she asked after a moment.

"You don't _have_ to," I assured her. "But I would like it if you told me," I said softly.

"Ugh, alright. Well, your really nice and not unattractive and you have a good paying job. You know, basically everything a girl could want in her boyfriend or husband or whatever," she said quickly.

_Damn, talk about an ego trip. _

"So basically you think I'm really nice, attractive and have a lot of money?"

"Uhm, basically," her voice sounded strained.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked, curious by the sound of her voice.

"Looking for something to make for dinner. Charlie should be home in around-" she stopped abruptly and my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine. It's just Charlie left a note saying he has to work late tonight. He won't be back till 1 am," she sighed sadly.

_Which makes my, I mean Alice's, idea all the more better. _

"Then it's probably a good thing I called, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Her voice was still thick with sadness.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I didn't like it when she was sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm so used to coming home and having to make dinner right away. It's just... different," she still had that tone of melancholy in her voice.

"I can probably think of a way to cheer you up," I said with a smile, remembering my plan.

"What do you have in mind?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, this was actually Alice's idea, but basically do you want to go out tonight?" the words flew from my mouth before I could stop them. "I mean, er," I said quickly, hoping she didn't catch my question. "Not as a date, really. Not that I wouldn't mind a date with you, but that's not exactly-" Bella's musical laughter shut me up.

"Edward, I got it," she was still laughing.

"So you'll go?" My hope soared at Bella's mood change.

"Depends. Where will we go? And will it be just us or…?" her voice trailed off in question.

"Uhm Alice said this club that Emmett and Rosalie took her and Jasper to once. She said it wasn't an 18 an older club though. She thought it'd be good if I sort of observe you around others and how you interact with them. You know, psychiatrist stuff," I explained quickly.

"That makes sense."

"So what do you think?"

"I can probably go. But am I going to have to drive myself or…?"

"Er…" I hadn't thought about that.

Alice walked in suddenly, calling my name and making me flinch.

"Edward! Tell her I want to go and pick her up so I can dress her up and do her make-up and everything!" She bounced excitedly.

"Okay… Alice says-" Bella was laughing again, and I grinned at the sound of it.

"I heard. And if she must she can come and get me ready."

"She says if you must you can," I told Alice while Bella's laughter was echoing in my mind.

Alice squealed happily and bounced from the room, explaining loudly that she was going to get Bella's address from the computer and look it up on _Yahoo Maps_.

"I actually wanted to ride with you, though," Bella said quietly once Alice was gone.

"Well then I'll tell Alice to keep me posted so I can get you once she's done with you. And she'll want to go and get Jasper anyways," I said.

"Probably. She'll talk about him 24/7 to anyone who'll listen," Bella laughed.

"So Alice is going to come to my house, get me ready, and then your going to come and pick me up?"

"That's the plan," I grinned. _What a wonderful plan._ "Oh, and I don't think she'll be there right away. She'll want to get a dress for you and everything from her place, so be prepared. Alice caused Rose to lose her virginity to Emmett back in college," I laughed remembering the way Rosalie was complaining the entire night about the shoes.

"Ugh, that's good to know," she grumbled sarcastically, and I pictured her wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Rose was always the one to dress more, er, risqué but she said herself the shoes were 'over the top.'"

"Well, thanks for the warning, Edward, but I think I'll survive. Besides I have no one to tempt," she said with a solemn edge to her voice.

_Oh, please tempt me._

"You'll find someone, someday," I assured her, while praying to god it was me.

"Yeah. Someday," she sighed.

Alice burst into my office again, explaining loudly that she was going to get some things for Bella at her house, and then head right over. She also told me she printed out an extra map for me. I thanked her and away she went.

"Hey, shouldn't Charlie know about this?" Bella asked a few minutes after Alice had left.

"Thanks for reminding me, Bella. I'll call him and let him know."

"Alright, well I'm going to have to get off the phone. I want to get some things done before Alice gets here and I think the phone is going to die soon anyway," Bella said ruefully.

"Alright then. I'll see you later on," I said with finality.

"Promise?" her voice was aloof with hope

"Promise."

_Phew, that was a long chapter for me. So what'd you think? Is it too soon for Bella and Edward to like, like, like, like each other? I'm not laying it on too thick am I? And with Edward and Alice's conversations, if they seem like immature let me know I'll try to make it a bit more… not immature? But it's really easy to take Edward and Alice and make the conversations like that._

_Reviews are better than getting a phone call from Edward  
_

_-mistimasochist_


	8. Chapter 8

Once I'd reluctantly got off the phone with Edward I started a load of laundry, tidied up my room(it would be embarrassing if Alice saw the pig-sty that was my room), and had leftovers of lasagna from the night before for dinner. I had a small portion, though; figuring I'd eat at this club Edward invited me to.

I washed and placed the dishes in the drying rack after I ate just before a musical knock came from the front door. I hurried to the door and pulled it open, revealing Alice and a burgundy suitcase. She was wearing a short, strapless, black dress with black strappy wedge heels. The dress showed off her nice legs, flat stomach, and petite frame. A twinge of jealousy bothered me at her appearance. Her make-up was done lightly

"Hello, Bella!" she said exuberantly as I gestured for her to come inside, while eyeing the suitcase warily.

She walked in slowly, and looked around herself, taking in her surroundings.

"Nice TV," she noted, referring to the flat screen. I could never figure out how Charlie had been able to afford it.

I waved her over to me and began ascending the stairs with Alice in tow. I led her into my room and was suddenly glad that I had chosen to clean up a bit.

"Alright then," Alice spoke up as she placed the suitcase on my bed and began unzipping it. "When was the last time you took a shower? Today?" she asked as she began looking through the bag. She looked at me over her shoulder as I nodded. "Did you shave your legs?" I nodded once again.

She pulled out a small pink bag that I guessed held make-up, a flat iron to straighten my hair, and a curling iron. She placed them on my dresser and went back to the suitcase where she began pulling out items of clothing. There were a few dresses, skirts, tops, and two pairs of shoes. I noticed there was also a lot of blue.

"Skirt?" Alice asked. I shook my head; with skirts there was a chance of it falling off. "Alright, dress it is," she returned the tops and skirts to the suitcase and laid out the dresses for my view.

The first one I decided against immediately because of the length. It was _way_ too short. The next one was much too long and had a neckline too low for my tastes. The third one Alice had brought was a medium length halter dress, deep blue, and had a black belt just below the breasts, to emphasize them, I guessed. The neckline was low, but not too low.

I pointed to this dress with a small grin, happy with my decision.

"I knew you were going to pick that one," she beamed at me and put the other dresses back into the suitcase. "Now go put it on," she ordered imperiously as she handed me the dress. I took it from her and hung it carefully over my arm as I headed for the door.

"Oh! Wait a sec, Bella," she said and pulled something else from her suitcase. "I nearly forgot," she mumbled to herself and held out a black, strapless, push-up bra to me. I scowled at her, showing her I didn't want to bother with it.

"Oh, Bella, come on! It'll make your boobs look good and it's strapless! Plus, black is sexy," she winked with a flirtatious tone in her voice. I wrinkled my nose at her and shook my head.

"Please," she pouted at me, jutting out her lower lip and widening her eyes like a sad puppy. Aw, crap.

I sighed in defeat, hanging my head. Alice squealed happily and hung the bra over my arm with the dress. I walked to the bathroom, suddenly dreading the night. I undressed, and redressed. The bra fit perfect and the padding did wonders on making my breasts look larger. The only thing I could worry about was it falling.

I pulled the dress on over my head next, reveling in the feel of silk sliding down my body. I liked how it looked and felt. I grinned at my appearance in the mirror, and then remembering that Alice hadn't even done my hair and make-up, I smiled wider. I groaned simultaneously though, realizing it was going to be difficult and long.

I balled up my clothes and carried them with me back to my room. When I got into my room I tossed my clothes into my hamper in the closet, watching Alice out of the corner of my eye who was inspecting my dresser. She stood up straight, looked me up and down and beamed at me.

"I knew it would look great on you," she said, satisfied. "Here, sit on the bed," she suggested and picked up the little pink bag she had pulled out before. I obeyed her and sat on the bed, closely followed by Alice. She sat next to me and gently turned my face to look at her. She studied my face for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Your very pretty, Bella," she said with a soft edge to her voice. I felt my cheeks flame up as I stared down at my clasped hands in my lap.

"Hmm," she hummed, and pulled a few things from the little pink bag.

After 15 minutes of Alice's explanations and my complaints, Alice clapped her hands. "I am awesome!" she squealed. "You can't look yet, though, I still have to do your hair."

Between straightening and curling my hair, Alice called Edward to let him know she should be done it about 30-40 minutes.

After 30 more minutes consisting of Alice straightening, then curling my hair she clapped once again, squealing too. "I am _really _awesome."

"Alright, Bella, come on! You just _have_ to see yourself," she said and pulled me off the bed, towards the mirror that I'd only just realized Alice had flipped around to keep me from seeing myself. She lifted it and recklessly turned it back around, though somehow managing to place it back on my dresser without knocking anything over, and my reflection was revealed.

It was like in all the makeover shows, when the host would turn the mirror and the person being made over would gasp and freak out over how they looked. Only, I blinked several times, not believing my eyes. Alice had done my eye-makeup smoky and curled my eyelashes, making my eyes seem more open.

The shade of brown she used on my eyelids made the brown of my eyes seem softer, in a way. She used some sort of powder on my skin, making it seem porcelain like and used a small amount of blush on my cheekbones.

Alice had straightened my hair to make it more tamable and then curled it into elegant long curls that fell gently to my shoulders. The blue of the dress and my brown hair contrasted nicely, complimenting each other. I stared at my reflection in fascination. I'd never seen myself so…

"Pretty," I mumbled.

"Hell yeah!" Alice shouted, pulling me from my reverie and causing me to flinch. I gawked at her for her unnecessary volume and watched as something great seemed to dawn on her. "Wait a sec! You talked!" Alice squealed insanely. "I knew you'd talk to me one day! Edward did and so have you!" She hugged me excruciatingly tight, forcing my air out.

Once I'd gotten my air back I said, "Thank you."

"Oh no problem, Bella," Alice released me nonchalantly as though her sudden hug and my vocal expression was an everyday thing. Well, her hugs might be, but definitely not my voice.

Alice reached into her suitcase for three last things. A can of hairspray, lotion, and perfume. Alice sprayed my hair and played with it a bit while I noticed it didn't smell bad like I'd expected it to. She had me spray myself with the perfume and lotion my legs, along with any other exposed skin. The lotion and perfume had a mature scent, yet was still light and tolerable. It took me a moment to realize it smelt like jasmine flowers.

"Here, pick," she said and held out two pairs of heels. Instantly I picked the pair with the thicker, shorter heel. The shoes were black and buckled at the side of my ankle. I was surprised to find they weren't too uncomfortable, something I had feared.

All in all, Alice did a good job. Scratch that- she did an incredible job. I didn't feel to exposed, but confident enough to go out.

"Alright, I'm going to call Edward now and then get going to pick up Jasper," she winked at the mention of his name and I grinned at her in response.

I listened to Alice's short one-sided conversation as I sat back down on the bed, suddenly anticipating Edward's arrival. Would he like my hair? The dress? The make-up?

"Edward will be here in a few minutes," she said and reached out to mess with my hair once more. Once she was satisfied she packed everything she brought back into the suitcase. She hugged me tightly with a 'good luck!' and bounded, bounced, danced down the stairs. I didn't know what I would need luck for.

I reached the bottom of the stairs when the purr of Alice's car, which I still didn't know what car she had, had disappeared. From the sound of the quiet engine I figured it was a _very_ expensive car.

Then I waited for the longest two minutes and twenty-three seconds of my life. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to really even distract myself with anything else. When a musical knock finally came from the door I breathed out, relieved. I stood up with my heart racing and walked to the door, trying hard to not think about Edward on the other side of the door.

I hesitated, then walked to the door slowly, breathing as calmly as I could possibly manage. Again I hesitated before reaching for the knob, but told myself _just do it already!_ And pulled the door open, revealing Edward, in all his glory.

He turned his work clothes casual, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and the top few buttons of his white dress shirt undone, showing his undershirt. His shirt was just tight enough to cling nicely to his muscles. He also wore a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. He looked as great as ever. Then I finally looked at his face.

His bronze hair was its usual unruly mess, sticking out in every which way. My eyes trailed over his defined jaw and cheekbones, then finally landed on his striking green eyes. And the look in them made my insides turn to mush. I could see they held relief and recognition but also something smoldering that I couldn't fathom.

EPOV

I knocked on Bella's door excitedly, but also hoping I'd gotten the house right. I heard movement on the other side of the door then a moment later it swung open, revealing Bella.

_Wow._

"Bella," I breathed, relieved, but unsure of how to compliment her.

Bella looked incredible. Her face looked porcelain-like with a bit of blush on her cheeks, defining her cheekbones. I wanted to reach out and touch her face, too see if it was as soft as it looked. Her brown eyes seemed so soft against the shade of brown Alice used on her eyelids. I could see she also curled her eyelashes, drawing attention to them. She had also curled her hair and let it fall in soft, elegant curls to her shoulders, framing her face.

Alice had put her in a halter dress, hanging from the back of her neck and fell to her mid-thigh. It was the perfect shade of blue, contrasting beautifully with her creamy pale skin. There was a black belt around her waist, just below her breasts, emphasizing them. Her legs looked soft to the touch with the length of them being dramatized by the otherwise small heels she was wearing.

_Cue brain to go wild. _

I wanted to tell Bella to wipe off the clown make-up she was wearing, but at the same time I wanted to take a picture of her and keep it forever. I wanted to tell her to put more appropriate clothes on, but see what was underneath what little she was already wearing. I wanted to tell her to put safer shoes on, but keep them and have her wear them just for me. I wanted to hide her away from all other eyes and keep her, so only I could appreciate her beauty.

Her face went beautifully red, even better than what little blush Alice had put on her, and hid her face from me. I could see her biting her lip, from anxiety or something else, I didn't know, but I found it endearing. I wanted to tilt her head back up and tell her to never hide her beautiful face. At least not from me.

Charlie's words, from when I'd called him earlier, rang in my head.

"_Keep her safe, will you? While you guys are out?"_ With my life, _I thought._

"_Of course, Charlie_," I promised.

Protecting her meant even I couldn't touch her. Even if she were my age, our situation would still make it wrong. Her parents came to me, so I could get Bella talking again. So I could heal her. But I knew if anything happened between us and it didn't work out it could make everything worse. I took a deep breath to clear my head, only to be filled with a soft scent.

It finally occurred to me that I still had not said anything else. So I went for a compliment, like Alice had advised before.

"You look amazing," the soft tone in my voice surprised even me. She finally looked back up at me, her face still flushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and then, "You look good, too."

"Thanks," I answered immediately, my heart soaring at her words. "Well, let's get going then," I gestured for her to come with me. She locked the door using the key she obviously left under the eave and I waited patiently. We walked side by side down the steps, to the sidewalk, and across the street.

Bella seemed hesitant to step down from the curb, so I gently placed a hand at the small of her back, ready to catch her if she fell. I couldn't see a genuine reaction from my small gesture, but hoped she took it well. Being a gentleman, I opened and closed her door for her once we reached the car.

When around to the driver side of the car, Bella was already buckled in and I followed suit quickly.

"So where is this place anyway?" she asked while I was strapping myself in.

"Well, the last time Alice and the others had gone to this place she invited me and gave me directions. I had never decided whether or not to go, so I just kept it in the car," I finished saying as I reached over to the glove compartment to retrieve the map and directions. While I was reaching over, I was acutely aware of how easily it would've been to just softly brush my fingertips against Bella's thigh.

Once I had the map from the glove compartment I consulted the directions. Alice had the instructions starting from her house, so I cut it down in my head. Knowing Port Angeles so well, I wouldn't have to use the exact directions.

While driving, I would glance at Bella every few minutes. Her face looked almost luminescent in the glow of the streetlamps. Her doe eyes were taking in her surroundings and I noticed how they lit up when she saw a restaurant or store she recognized. I explained the directions to her, and pointed out shortcuts and things, if she ever drove this way. I wondered, while I was driving and talking with her, if I was talking too much.

When I assumed we were close to the club I called Alice, who said she and Jasper were already there with Emmett and Rosalie and saving room for us at a table.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" I asked, hoping they hadn't been there too long.

"Not too long," she answered.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys soon," I said and hung up after Alice's farewell.

I looked over to Bella as I pulled up to a red stoplight. She was chewing on her bottom lip again, a sign of nervousness, I guessed.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her, concerned.

"A bit," she admitted looking at me for a moment. I could see her anxiety in her eyes, so I tried to ease it.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Bella," I said tenderly, just before glancing at the light, which was still red.

"I know but I can't help but worry, what if they don't like me?" she explained quietly.

"Well, its obvious Alice likes you. And the only reason they have to not like you is that you don't talk." She grimaced at my words and began chewing on her lip again.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, Bella, sorry. I mean," I paused, glancing at the light, which turned green just as I turned my attention to it, and then began driving again. "I mean," I restarted. "They'll just want you to trust them," I explained, my voice still gentle. "You just have to choose the right people to trust," I added, hoping she'd choose me.

"That makes sense," I heard her say quietly, and I wished I could see the look on her face, but I needed to focus on driving as we were probably getting closer to the club.

"Your sure it's not an 18 and older club, right?" Bella asked, breaking the silence that had filled the car.

"Alice would've told me when I called her a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

Then a calm quietness filled the car, and I assumed Bella was also looking out for the club, just as I was.

"Here we are," I grinned, spotting the club and it's parking lot entrance. "Eclipse," I read the neon sign shining from a sort of billboard. There were a few other restaurants or fast food places in the parking lot, along with a bank and a gas station, but Eclipse seemed to be getting the most attention tonight. Well, it _was_ Saturday night.

"It sounds very interesting," Bella noted, as I pulled into the entrance of the parking lot easily.

It was a little difficult to find a parking space, but I found one soon enough. I walked quickly around the car, only to find Bella had opened her door first, so I instead I offered my hand to help her out. She took it, placing her small hand in my larger one, and stepped out of the car, one foot at a time, revealing her smooth legs inch by inch.

It felt like we were in a movie-a romantic comedy maybe-with the couple on their first date, and all the guy can do is think about how beautiful the girl is and how much he felt for her. But as I walked beside her, not being able to snake my arm around her waist smoothly and grin at her like a love-struck fool, I realized that Bella and I were not in a movie. And we weren't going to have a first real date, or a first kiss, or a first sleep over. And if we weren't going to get all that, there was no way we could possibly get a happy ending. The only ending we would get is when I told her she no longer needed to see me every Saturday.

Because I was her psychiatrist, and she was my patient. Because she was only 17 and I was 25. Because there was no way in hell her father, who is the police chief of forks, let me remind you, would possibly approve of this, of what I felt for Bella.

_Holy fuck, I'm in love with Bella Swan._

**Excuse Edward's French, please. Haha so….? Hit or miss? Good or bad? Ugly or pretty? Us any adjectives you like.**

**Review are better than riding with Edward to a club named Eclipse.**

**-MistiMasochist**

**P.S. Eclipse was my favorite of the series.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but you definitely got it earlier than usual cause I thought you guys deserved to have lil' something for all your wonderful reviews last time. To make it up the next one will most likely be longer. Or i'll try to make it longer.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

When we reached the bouncer, Edward seemed awfully upset about something, but at the same time incredibly happy about something. About halfway across the parking lot Edward texted Alice, telling her we arrived. The bouncer at the entrance to the club was staring intently at me, and the look in his eyes made me inch closer to Edward. I was close enough that our arm's brushed together while we walked into the club.

The inside of the club was fantastic. Strobe lights and whatnot lit up the dance floor, which was packed with people dancing rather inappropriately. To the left side of the room there was a carpeted staircase leading up to where the dinner tables were. I figured we would find Alice and the others up the stairs. Partially underneath the second level was the DJ, playing a song I didn't recognize. Against the wall closest to the entrance was the bar, where a sign said '21 year olds only.'

"I guess that rules out me," I laughed, nodding towards the sign. Edward chuckled softly enough that I wouldn't have heard if the DJ hadn't been switching songs.

"Edward!" a booming voice called. I searched around the room quickly, trying to find who's voice that was and found a very large man, waving his arms, beckoning us over at the foot of the staircase.

"Emmett," Edward mumbled beside me. "He's always attracting the most attention."

"So that's Emmett?" I clarified, watching the man warily. His size was almost frightening.

"Yup. Come on," Edward gently placed his hand on the small of my back, just like earlier, and I thought my heart would go into overdrive.

Once we reached Emmett, who was even larger up close, Edward and him exchanged greetings. But up close, Emmett was also less intimidating in a way. He had soft brown eyes, and tender features, including dimples that showed when he grinned at Edward. He also had very short, curly brown hair. He had the body of a grizzly bear, but a face of a teddy bear.

"And you must be Bella," he smiled down at me before lifting me up and squeezing me tightly. My air left my lungs in a whoosh as it occurred to me Emmett was giving me a bear hug. I could smell his Old Spice body wash and freshly shaven face on my own cheek. His hug, albeit very tight, was almost comforting in way. Or a reassurance that Emmett didn't want to hurt me in any way.

He put me back on my feet after a moment, grinning hopefully at me, maybe for approval. I smiled back at him, letting him know he was on my good side. Edward watched our exchange with an odd look on his face, before shaking his head.

"Well, come on! Rosalie wants to meet you too, you know," he said and started leading us up the stairs. Edward, once again, placed a hand on my lower back but once we reached level ground again he dropped his hand. I missed the feel of his hand there, knowing it was most likely to catch me if I fell. Protecting me.

I'd already met Alice and Jasper, well sort of, so Edward introduced me to Rosalie. I felt a pang of jealousy as I looked at her. She was tall, statuesque, and had blond hair that fell beautifully down her back. She had perfect angular features and crystal blue eyes. She should've been a model. She'd gone more naturally on her make and the colorful party dress she was wearing showed off her long legs and nice figure.

"Alright, well let's get seated then," Edward said with a frown.

Through a scramble to get comfortable and situated in the booth I ended up stuck in between Jasper and Emmett with Alice and Rose on either side of them. Edward was sitting beside Alice, who was talking very quietly with him. I noticed Jasper lean slightly to his left to listen seeming casual. I chuckled softly at him and in response he only smiled. He listened for a few moments, his eyes lighting up as he grinned wider at me.

Emmett and Rosalie were doing cutesy couple things like playing with each other's fingers. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye who was still talking quietly to Alice. I wanted to sit next to Edward and have him play with my hands, just like Emmett was doing to Rosalie.

I stared down at the table, not exactly sure of what to do. I clasped my hands on my lap with my feet crossed absentmindedly. Everybody seemed preoccupied with someone or something, making me feel like I didn't matter to them.

"Hey," Jasper nudged me gently, getting my attention. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he could want with me.

"Don't worry, I still feel awkward too. But it'll get better," he assured me with a pleasant grin on his face, his features soft. I smiled appreciatively at him, glad that at least someone was paying attention to me.

I wanted to ask him why he'd been seeing Edward, knowing Jasper didn't come every Saturday anymore. I never saw him talking to Alice when he left the office. Let alone, at all. I wasn't sure if he would mind me asking or not. I decided to leave the question for another time, not wanting to spoil any good moods.

Edward and Alice, I noticed, finished their quiet conversation with smiles on their faces just as a waitress came up to our table. Alice and Jasper had intertwined their fingers together, just as Rosalie and Emmett did the same, turning their attention to the waitress.

She had long, shiny, vibrant red hair and a body to kill for. I didn't feel the same pang of jealousy I had when I looked at Alice and Rosalie, because I could tell by this girl's outfit she was a major whore.

"Hello, I'm Victoria and I'll be your waitress for this evening." I noticed the way she paid a bit more attention then necessary to Edward after her initial eye sweep of the table. He didn't pay much attention to her, though, and she seemed disappointed by it. She passed menus around the table as she asked about drinks, starting at Edward.

"Coke."

"Dr. pepper," was Alice's choice.

"Root beet," Jasper said.

"Coke," I said quietly, staring somewhere to the left of Victoria.

"What's that?" she asked and seemed to use this opportunity to lean forward, practically shoving her boobs in Edward's face, while acting like she had to be that much closer to hear me. I scowled straight at her face, thinking of the worst possible names for her, but my anger eased as Edward snapped, "She said Coke." He seemed to realize what Victoria was trying to do and hadn't even glanced at her cleavage.

Alice paid lots of attention to the exchange, I noticed. She was staring intently at Edward's face, trying to read his reaction it seemed. She glanced at me too, several times.

Victoria glowered, straightened herself out, and continued on with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Beer," Emmett said quickly and had a look on his face that told me he'd seen what Victoria was doing. Rosalie and Jasper also seemed to notice.

"Screaming Orgasm." My jaw fell open at Rose's words and I was sure my face turned red quickly. I caught Emmett's wink at her, and felt my face flame up even more.

"It's a drink, Bella," Emmett laughed at me. I forced my mouth shut and turned my eyes to my lap once again. I heard Victoria asking Rose and Emmett for there ID.

"I will be back with your drinks in a few minutes and you can decide on what you want to eat," Victoria smiled stiffly and walked away with a flip of her hair, obviously trying to make it shine in the light that hung above the table. All she did was make her hair look messy.

"She is _so_ not getting a tip," Alice said, breaking the silence and pulling a few laughs from everyone. Even I chuckled a bit. Upon hearing my small laugh Edward grinned at me, probably once again thinking progress.

Emmett was the first to pick up his menu and look it over. Everyone followed suit, silently looking at their menu or asking their neighbor what they wanted to eat. I decided on Caesar Salad and left the menu on the table in front of me.

Victoria returned a few minutes later and passed out our drinks. I took a sip of my Coke right away, needing something to do with my hands.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

There was a murmur of agreement around the table and we began ordering. I made sure I spoke loud and clear while telling her I wanted a Caesar Salad. She scowled while ordering Emmett and Rosalie's dinner. She collected the menus and walked away with her hips swaying unnaturally. I rolled my eyes as I took another drink of my Coke.

Emmett and Rosalie were looking at each other tenderly, smiles on their faces. A silent conversation was going in between them, I realized, when Rose nodded, grinning wider. She tore her eyes from Emmett's and looked around at us all.

"Emmett and I set the date." She was referring to her and Emmett's wedding

"Oh, that's great!" Alice beamed. I was surprised she wasn't bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands, squealing. Instead, she shooed Edward out of her way and went to sit by Rosalie, dragging Jasper behind her. Instantly she started spewing out ideas for the wedding to Rose.

Edward passed over Alice and Jasper's drinks to the other side of the table before grinning at me and patting the space next to him. I scooted over, bringing my drink with me, closely followed by everyone else. It occurred to me that Victoria was most likely going to be confused by the seating change. I smiled to myself.

Emmett and Edward started a conversation, I wasn't paying attention to the words, but I registered that they were talking straight passed my head. Part of me wanted to be included in the conversation, but another hoped they would ignore me.

"What do you think, Bella?" Emmett asked unexpectedly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him, blinking. I squinted in confusion, hoping he'd get it and repeat the question.

"What do you think of the club?" he repeated, looking down at me expectantly.

I didn't know what to say. I shrugged. Emmett seemed unsatisfied with my shrug, and frowned. I instantly felt guilty.

At his words, Victoria came up to the table with two baskets of tortilla chips and salsa. She eyed Alice and Jasper warily before placing the appetizers on the table, once again revealing her cleavage as she leaned forward.

"Your dinner should be ready in a few minutes," she promised, shooting Edward a lusty look and walked away with a hair flip and hip sway. Edward only rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took a drink of his own coke.

Emmett immediately reached for the chips, complaining about his empty stomach and being unsatisfied. I laughed quietly as I reached for my soda.

With that Rosalie turned to him, running a finger down his well-muscled arm. "You know I try to satisfy your needs, right, baby?"

I choked on my soda loudly and immediately Edward patted my back gently, while saying "I think she's a little tipsy," reassuringly. I took note of her empty glass once I got my breath back.

Now that Rosalie's attention was on Emmett, Alice turned to Jasper who had been looking a bit forlorn for being ignored by Alice. They spoke quietly for a moment and Alice leaned up to kiss Jasper's cheek. His face lit up and he reciprocated, kissing Alice's cheek. Her reaction was much the same. I smiled; they were so cute.

But then I felt that familiar twinge of jealousy. I tried to shake it off, but then the image of a faceless man and I, walking side by side with our hands clasped, him holding me in his lap and reading a book with me over my shoulder, lying side by side in the late hours of the night, going out to dinner, a velvety voice telling me I was beautiful…

I looked at Edward, contemplating whether or not to tell him these feelings next Saturday, and it was like he took the place of the faceless man in my mind. _Edward_ telling me I was beautiful, _Edward_ and I walking side by side holding hands, reading with_ Edward_, laying with _Edward_ during the night, _Edward_ taking me out to dinner… I wanted all these things with Edward. Not anybody else, just Edward.

"Something wrong, Bella?" he asked, his smooth voice wrapping around me, breaking the train of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled to Edward, feeling somewhat like a freight train just hit me. The onslaught of emotions was unexpected, but it was good to finally know what I wanted for forever: Edward.

I wanted to fall asleep and wake up every morning to see his unruly bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. I wanted him to rock me to sleep when I had nightmares, and wipe the tears from my face when I cried. I wanted him to call me stupid cheesy names and get teased by Emmett for it. I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine whenever he said goodbye and hello. I wanted all that stupid cheesy crap that happens in unrealistic romance movies, to happen for Edward and I. But I knew it would never happen

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, his brow creasing in concern. I nodded vehemently and quickly put on a façade.

I looked across the table to Alice and Jasper again, seeming bored. Alice watched the exchanged intently, grinning.

"Emmett I suggest you not eat anymore chips," Edward advised. "Dinner is probably going to get here soon." Emmett had finished off half a basket of chips and whole dish of salsa.

As if on cue Victoria walked up with a large tray full of food. I thought it was incredible how she was able to make it up those steps without falling or dropping the tray. I knew I would've tripped on _something _and sent the food flying into the air. That would definitely not be good.

"Here is your food," she began carefully placing our food at their respectable places. While handing the plates out I hoped she would get someone's mixed up, but I was disappointed.

"Anyone want a refill?" she asked around.

"Right here," Rose said, pointing to herself.

"Me, too," Jasper raised his empty glass.

Victoria collected their glasses and without bothering to place them on the tray she went over to an empty booth, and gathered everything another group left behind.

Emmett immediately dug into his steak and moaned appreciatively. At his noises Rose leaned up and said something into his ear. In response he grinned widely at her. I inched closer to Edward, wanting to keep away from those two. I watched them from the corner of my eye as I stirred up my salad, mixing in the dressing.

"Are you uncomfortable because Emmett and Rose are drinking?" Edward's voice was right by my ear, catching me off guard. I made sure no one was watching or listening before I answered.

"No," I looked up at him, his face closer than I'd expected. "They're just being… gross," I grimaced.

"They're always like that. You'll get used to it." Did he mean we were going to do this again? My heart swelled at the thought of seeing Edward outside his office again.

"As long as they don't start going at it right next to me I'll be fine," I was only half-joking as I lifted my salad filled fork to my mouth. Edward chuckled next to me before also starting on his food, the pleasant sound echoing in my mind.

"This is really delicious," Edward commented about halfway through his meal. I looked around carefully once again before answering.

"What did you get?" I asked, looking over at his plate.

"Food," he grinned at his own joke.

"No, really, what did you get?" I asked again.

"I forgot what the name was on the menu, but its some sort of Italian pasta," he said, spearing a few noodles.

"Well, I can see that," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

He raised his fork to his lips, about to take a bite, but instead he offered it to me. "Want to try?"

"Er…"

"It's good."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he confirmed.

"Alright," I mumbled, leaning forward.

Edward carefully raised his pasta filled fork to my mouth, watching me intently. I was vaguely aware of how the table went unnaturally quiet, and an immense hope that nobody was watching filled me. My face flamed up at that thought. I leaned forward and took the fork in my mouth, instantly tasting the Italian flavor.

Edward pulled the fork from my mouth, leaving behind the pasta. I gave him a thumb's up as I chewed; it really was delicious.

"I knew you'd like it," he grinned before taking a bite himself.

EPOV

The rest of dinner went by in a blur. Emmett and Rose were the first ones done, and had forced Bella and I out of their so they could head to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were close behind. She smiled encouragingly at me as she and Jasper slid out of the booth and walked down the staircase.

Once they were gone, I turned to Bella.

"So?" I asked. I wanted to know what she thought of Emmett and Rose.

"So what?"

"What do you think of Emmett and Rose?" I retried.

"They're nice."

"Just nice?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I hardly know them," she replied quickly, defending herself.

"And whose fault is that?" I gave her a stern look.

"Edward," she sighed. "Don't. Please," she pleaded. She looked up at me with wide, sad eyes.

"Alright," I sighed. "But we will talk about it eventually," I warned.

"Eventually," she echoed quietly.

"Come on. Let's go down downstairs," I took her hand and led her toward the stairs, despite her protests.

"Edward! I can't dance," she hissed at me, a scowl on her face.

"Will it make you feel any better if I told you I haven't danced like this since college?"

"Not really," she mumbled as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How about… you dance with me in thanks for not forcing you to talk," I tried bargaining.

"Ugh, fine."

"Thank you," I said.

I pulled her onto the dance floor with me and into the crowd of gyrating bodies. I kept a firm hold on her hand, not wanting to lose her. I turned towards her again in the middle of the room. I took both of her small, soft hands in my own, and relished in the feeling. As I did this I watched her face, her brown eyes full of apprehension. I placed her hands around my neck before putting my hands on her silk clad waist.

"I've _never_ danced like this before," Bella said as our bodies pressed closer together.

I hummed in thought. "I'm honored that I'm the one to dance with you first. Like this, at least."

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, and began swaying her hips to the music. I followed suit quickly and matched my tempo with hers, with the music.

I'd never liked dancing this way. Not even with Tanya. But with Bella it was one of the most intimate and satisfying things I'd ever experience. It didn't feel dirty or raunchy. All I felt was my love for Bella, and how satisfying it was to hold her so close to me.

"Edward?" her voice asked, quiet against the music.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really think I looked amazing?" Her voice was full of so many emotions.

"Think?" I scoffed. "I _know _you look amazing." I wanted to pull away from her, look down into her beautiful face, and kiss her lips for extra reassurance.

"Thanks," I heard her mumble.

As the song came to a close Bella started to pull away from me.

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not yet," I grinned, pulling her against me again. Bella only laughed, and began dancing again as the next song came on.

We danced to several more songs, each dance just as enjoyable as the one before. I never wanted to stop.

"Can we go back to the table?" Bella asked after another song ended. "I'm thirsty."

"Sure."

I took Bella's hand and the two of us began weaving through the people and back to the table. Bella slid into her seat, while simultaneously reaching for her refilled soda. Instead, she jumped back and gasped, colliding into my chest and almost making both of us fall over.

That's when I noticed Alice and Jasper in major lip-lock, lying down in the booth seat. At the sound of Bella's gasp they jerked apart and righted themselves, sitting forward, but still very close. They both had sheepish smiles on their faces.

Bella's face was as red as a tomato as she reluctantly slid back into the booth. I followed close behind, reaching for my soda at the same time Bella did. We both grinned at each other from behind the rims of our glasses before glaring at Jasper and Alice.

Alice cleared her throat, scooted closer to Bella, and began chatting away at her. I watched Bella, who surprisingly was paying close attention to Alice. I made note of that; Bella _cared_ about what Alice was saying. Just like I had. It was only a matter of time before Bella would speak to her.

I looked down at my glass, watching a glimmer of light, and smiled to myself.

Progress.

_Hey guys! How was it? I felt like Bella's whole realization part wasn't all that great, but for some reason I like writing in Edward's POV better. It seems to sort of… flow better. But I don't know, that's just me. Let me know which POV you like better please._

_Reviews are better than dancing with Edward. _

_-mistimasochist_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice! Bella!" Rose's voice called from the staircase.

The four of us in the booth looked towards the sound and found Emmett and Rose walking up the stairs. Rose called for the other two again as I looked at them, wondering if they were going to join her. Alice had crawled across Jasper's lap in her haste to get to Rose. I caught the look Jasper had in his eyes as he watched Alice's backside. Rose and Emmett had reached the table by then.

"C'mon Bella," Alice giggled and reached around to take Bella's hand.

"Alice, I don't think…"

"Oh hush, Edward," Rose cut me off as Alice pulled Bella across my lap.

I heard her make a small clicking noise; she didn't want to go. As she crawled across my lap I couldn't help but look at her backside, just as Jasper had done to Alice. I'd noticed also as Bella walked-ahem, was dragged by Rose and Alice- that her hair had gotten a bit messy.

The girls disappeared and Jasper watched them go wistfully.

"How are things with Alice?" I asked him curiously as Emmett slid into the booth next to him.

At my question, Jasper beamed. "Perfect," he said simply.

"Have you guys done the dirty deed yet?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Er, no, we haven't," he shook his head almost shamefully.

"It's all right if you haven't," I jumped in quickly. "I know I would wait a while before 'doing the dirty dead' as Emmett says."

"That's 'cause you're a pussy, Edward," Emmett snapped.

"Am not!" I argued.

"Oh yeah?" he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," I said firmly.

"Then why won't you just get with _Bella_ already? Hmm?" he hummed mockingly, cocking his head to the side curiously.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. He noticed?

"Oh, burn," I heard Jasper mumble darkly.

"That's… that's not… I don't…" I didn't know what to say, how to defend myself. I felt like Emmett had caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

I looked down at my half-empty glass and heard Emmett's sigh. From the sound of it I knew he was sorry. I folded my arms on the table and buried my face in them for a moment before raising my head and resting my chin on my arms.

"Our situation makes that impossible, Emmett," I said quietly.

I buried my face in my arms once again and after at least fifteen minutes of listening to Emmett give Jasper advice on how to bed Alice I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the second level. I leaned forward, slouching against a beam and watched the dancing bodies below. I changed my position several times. A lot of time had passed and there were too many people below to spot the girls.

I checked my phone one, twice, three times, and at fifteen minutes to ten 0'clock I texted Alice, telling her I needed to get Bella home. Then I realized her phone was in her purse, which was in the booth. I beckoned Emmett and Jasper over who came quickly, worried looks on their faces.

"Can you help me find the girls?" I asked. "I have to get Bella home."

They both nodded and leaned over the edge with me.

"There," Jasper said after a few minutes of searching. "By the speakers," he pointed.

Then I spotted them. They were grinding sensually against each other with their hands on each other's hips or around their neck. How Bella was able to dance like that, I had no idea.

"Damn," I heard Emmett mumble beside me. I shook my head and went straight for the stairs. I hurried down the steps and ventured into the group of gyrating people. The sight was more impressive on the upper level. I weaved in and out of people, got the finger a few times, and finally found them. _This _sight was more impressive up close.

Bella saw me first, her mouth agape with a gasp I couldn't hear and instantly broke away from Alice and Rose who stopped in their tracks. I moved closer to them so they could hear me.

"It's almost ten! I have to take Bella home!"

They gave silent 'awws' and hugged Bella tightly, telling her goodbye.

"I'll call you later!" I shouted to Alice.

I took Bella's hand firmly, again, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. Emmett and Jasper were on the edge of the dance floor, and also told Bella goodbye. She responded much the same as she did with Alice and Rose. I told them I would see them later and began leading Bella towards the exit of the club.

I had dropped her hand as soon I didn't need to anymore.

"Thanks for saving me," Bella broke the odd silence between us. "I was getting tired."

"No problem," I answered stiffly. She seemed bothered by my dull behavior.

I held the door open for her out of habit and nodded at the bouncer who told us to have a good evening.

"Oh, it's freezing out here," Bella shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. I instantly wished I had brought a jacket, just so I could offer it to her. I hadn't really noticed the cold.

I silently led Bella to the car and opened and closed the door for her, just like before. Once I was in the driver seat and the engine was on, I leaned over to turn on the heater. Bella reached out to tilt one of the vents, aiming it toward herself as I pulled out of the parking space.

The drive was silent, and I couldn't fathom why. The ride there was casual and comfortable, like an everyday thing. We'd gotten almost halfway back to Bella's house, before something occurred to me.

"Bella-"

"Edward-"

We both started at the same time, and laughed at each other. The ice was broken that easily.

"You first," I said.

"No you," she argued.

"Alright," I began. "I was going to ask if you had talked to Alice or anyone at all." I glanced at her for just a moment.

"Well, I told Alice thank you when she was done getting me ready. That's all." She seemed apprehensive about this conversation topic. I looked over at her to see her wringing her hands in her lap nervously.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked her gently.

"No," she answered too quickly. I took my eyes off the road for a moment to see Bella chewing on her lip nervously.

"I can see that something is bothering you. Please tell me." I wasn't telling her, I was asking her.

Well, it's just the whole getting ready thing took so much time and effort. I felt like I had to do so much just to look decent. In Alice's eyes at least," she explained quietly and quickly as I pulled up to a red stoplight.

"Bella," I gazed intently at her. "I think you are very, very beautiful. Make-up or no make-up," I told her gently, but I really wanted to tell her she was the most adorable, beautiful, sexy, tempting girl in the world. "And trust me, you looked a lot more than decent tonight," I added.

Bella's face was red by the time I'd finished, and I decided against telling her how much I loved her blush too.

"You really think so?" I heard her quiet voice ask.

"Yes. Why would I lie about that?" I glanced at the stoplight.

Bella didn't answer as the light turned green.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said after a few long minutes passed. "It was nice to get out of the house."

"It was my pleasure, Bella," I told her sincerely. With Bella there the night was much more enjoyable than I would've imagined.

I caught her smiling at me from the corner of my eye, and with a glance, I grinned back at her. Bella propped her head up in the palm of her hand with her elbow on the car door. Her eyes fluttered closed, but I couldn't be sure if she was actually asleep. As I drove closer to Bella's house she seemed to be falling into a deeper sleep. By the time I reached the house, small snores were escaping her.

I didn't want to interrupt her sleep, so I stayed as quiet as possible as I got out of the car and went around to Bella's door. I opened the door as slowly as I could, catching her arm as it fell from its position. I reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt and carefully lifted Bella out of the car. I was amazed that her make-up was still flawless.

I reveled in the feeling of having her in my arms as I carried her toward the house. I could feel the soft skin of her shoulders as I held her close to me.

"Edward," I heard her voice sigh as I crossed the street. She still seemed to be fast asleep, so I kept walking. Her head lolled to the side slightly, exposing her collarbone and neck to me.

I reached the door and was stuck. How was I supposed to get the key, unlock and open the door with Bella still in my arms?

"You can put me down now," her voice was hoard from sleep.

"You've been awake this whole time?" I asked her as I reluctantly but gently placed her on her feet.

"No. Only since you reached the pathway," she said as she reached for the key under the eave herself.

"Oh," I mumbled. Bella unlocked the door and stepped inside the house, holding the door open for me.

"You can come inside for a few minutes," she said. I followed her in and looked around my surroundings. The house was small, but homey.

"Nice TV," I noted.

"Alice said that too," Bella replied. "My dad likes to watch football on that TV," she added. She spoke of him with a gentle voice.

"You really do love him don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Well," she quickly changed her demeanor. "I'm going to change, and you can make yourself comfortable. Unless you want to leave," she chewed on her bottom lip.

"No, I'll stay," I grinned at her reassuringly. A smile lit up her face, before she slipped her heels off and disappeared up the staircase.

I moved further into the room, and entered the living room. It seemed the chief had a soft spot for his daughter. There were pictures of Bella littered about the house. On the wall by the staircase there were 11 pictures, leading up. I studied them closely, guessing they were all of Bella, one for each year in school. The last one was a current picture of her.

There were three doors in the hall, in a sort of zigzag pattern. The one at the end of the hall, directly across from me, was slightly ajar. I could see it was the bathroom. I put my ear against the nearest door and heard movement on the other side. Bella's room.

I went back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Pinned to the fridge with little magnets was Bella's latest report card. The lowest grade she had was a B-, in math. I grinned.

I heard the opening and closing of a door from the top of the stairs and quick steps coming down the stairs. _Thud, Thud, thud…_ I looked up at her when I heard her enter the room.

Bella had changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white eyelet lace shirt. She also tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, and cleaned most of the make-up off her face. There was only eyeliner left around her eyes.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Comfortable?"

"Very," she smiled brilliantly. She walked up next to me and reached forward to open the fridge. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks," I told her. "Actually I'm curious," I announced as Bella closed the fridge.

"About?" she asked, almost suspiciously.

"What your room is like," I said.

"Well then come and see it," she beckoned me to follow her, and disappeared around the corner. I obliged with no hesitation.

"The pictures here are of me throughout the years, starting in kindergarten," she gestured to the pictures on the wall, proving my assumptions from before correct.

Bella opened the first door and led me in, leaving the door open. She crossed the room and cracked open the window while I took in my surroundings. When walking on the wooden floor, it made a soft padding or tapping noise.

Along the south wall directly inside the room and to the right, was a 4-foot tall and 3-foot wide bookcase sitting on top of a small wooden table, raising it up a foot and half. The top shelf was full of thick books with varying genres. The bottom shelf had school supplies such as textbooks, a mini and white, translucent dresser with two drawers (I figured it was full of extra pencils, erasers, etc. etc…), and college ruled paper. Music CDs that varied from Debussy to Hollywood Undead, a few computer games, and several DVDs took up the middle shelf.

Next to the bookcase was a computer desk littered with a few books, a pencil holder, and a black desk lamp. The computer chair had a jacket hanging over the back of it. Opposite the door and along the wall that made up the front of the house was the bed. There was a blue comforter, sheet, and pillowcase set. There was a small, short nightstand against the wall next to the head of the bead where an alarm clock that played CDs and the radio sat.

There was a door leading to a closet, and a window in the corner farthest from the door. Underneath the window was a dresser littered with a very small amount of girly products (make up bag, perfume, a flat iron, etc. etc…), a large square mirror, and a few other random items. Around the room on each surface there was at least two books randomly placed.

I liked how the room was organized, but untidy at the same.

"Not all this is mine," Bella said, looking at the stuff on her dresser. "I think Alice left some of it." She looked around the room and shrugged. "It's not much, but it's mine."

"Not much?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "It's just like my room. Well, aside from your chick stuff, and the furniture," I said.

The atmosphere of the room was comfortable, and familiar. I stood in front of the bookshelf and looked at all the books and CDs. CDs and books I knew I had my own copy of caught my eye.

"Really?" Bella asked, coming up beside me.

"Yeah." I pointed a few books and CDs I knew I had my own copy of. Though my collection of books and CDs at home was much larger.

A cool breeze from the window stirred the air and in response Bella shivered. She turned and crossed the room to close the window back up.

"I'll never get used to the weather here," she grumbled as she took a seat on her bed, Indian style.

"How long have you been in forks?" I questioned curiously.

She thought for a moment. "A little over a year, I think."

I sat beside Bella on the bed, kicking off my shoes and crossing them like her. She grinned at our identical positions, before turning her body to face me completely. I did the same, smiling.

"You lived with your mother before, Renée, right?" She nodded. "Why did you move in here," I gestured around us, "with your dad?"

"My mom got married again," she said simply, and I was reminded of the first day I'd "met" Bella. Her mother had mentioned her husband. Phil, I think his name was.

"Phil, right?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows, surprised that I remembered, and nodded.

"You didn't like him?" I guessed.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. Phil was really a cool guy, but he played minor league baseball and traveled. My mom was unhappy because she couldn't be with him. So I decided to come here," she finished.

"That was very selfless of you," I noted. Bella shrugged in response.

"I guess." She placed her elbow on her leg and propped her head up on her closed fist. I caught the weary look in her eye.

"You're tired," I said simply.

"A bit," she admitted, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'll go soon then," I said reluctantly. I glanced at the clock; it was just past eleven.

"Stay a little longer?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I said immediately. I would stay as long as she wanted me too.

It was silent for a few moments, before Bella spoke up.

"I don't like being alone." Her eyes were downcast.

"And yet you don't talk." I thought it might be a good idea to bring it up. It seemed like we were going to get somewhere tonight.

She looked up at me and scowled for a moment, but then looked away again.

"I mean knowing Charlie is just down the hall or downstairs is a reassurance. If I really need him he's right there," she explained. She changed positions, propping her arm up on her other leg.

"I'm here, Bella," I said gently.

She was silent for a long minute.

"Uhm," I glanced at the clock again. A few minutes had passed. "I think I better get going," I said.

"Alright," she said, her demeanor changing.

I sat forward and reached for my shoes, before slipping them on. I stood up and faced Bella.

"Sleep well," I told her.

"You too," she said. "Drive safely."

"I will," I promised.

There was a small awkward moment, where it seemed like neither of us knew what to do.

"Goodnight," I broke the silence as I reached for the door.

"'Night," Bella called in return

I trudged down the steps, wishing I could've stayed, but it really was getting late. I left the house and crossed the street to my car. I got in quickly and rested my head on the seat, sighing. I'd gotten tired.

A loud blaring noise filled the small space of my car, causing me to jump violently. Realizing it was my phone, I reached into my pocket for it and before checking the Caller ID I answered. "Hello?"

"Edward! What happened when you dropped Bella off?" It was Alice and she sounded desperate for details.

"Nothing really. I got to see her room, we talked for a little bit and I just left the house," I explained.

"What did you talk about?"

"That information is confidential, Alice," I said.

"Oh, but why?" she whined.

"To keep the trust of my patients," I said simply.

"Ahh, yes, of course. But this is Bella we're talking about," She replied quickly.

"Yes, and I don't think Bella would like it if I just went around and told everyone what we talk about, when she isn't even talking in the first place." Why does Alice never get it?

"You're so difficult, Edward," Alice sighed.

I decided to get going, and pulled my car keys from my pocket. I started the engine, and using one hand to steer I pulled away from the curb and towards home.

"So what are you doing?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Driving," I said stiffly. I was always careful about using the phone while driving. "What about you?"

"The same. I'm dropping Jasper off," she said.

"Interesting," I drawled.

"I guess-" Alice started giggling, loud and high-pitched. "Jasper stop!" she gasped. "That tickles!"

"That's the point," I heard Jasper say.

Alice kept giggling, so I hung up my phone and placed it on the dashboard. It didn't sound like Jasper was going to let up on tickling Alice anytime soon.

I drove home, wondering if Bella had already gone to bed or not. I hoped she had, she really did look tired. I wondered also if Bella thought about me like I often thought about her. I tried listening to the radio while I drove, to distract myself. It didn't work much though.

I hummed to myself instead. I hummed random notes, until a short melody weaved itself together. I repeated it over and over to myself; I wanted to try and play it on the piano I had at home. I had it committed to memory once I had arrived at my apartment.

I parked, shut off the car, got out, and locked it. I entered the lobby and headed for the elevators. Out of 20 stories I was on the 14 floor. My neighbor, James, was in the elevator. He reminded me of Emmett, which is probably why I put up with him. The two looked nothing alike, but they both seemed to brag about their sex lives.

That was probably the only downside to having him as a neighbor: having to listen to him and another chick every Saturday night. James was the definition of man-whore, though, while Emmett was very… passionate with Rose. I could never tell if Emmett was boasting about his and Rose's sex life, or if he wasn't afraid to let people know he with Rose.

I hoped it was the latter, though part of me thought he got some sick pleasure knowing both Jasper and I were still virgins.

"Your out late, Eddie," he accused. I rolled my eyes; I hated that nickname with a passion.

"So are you," I said.

"Just hoping to score some ass tonight," he grinned. "What about you?"

"I dropped a friend off at home," I told him.

"A friend?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"_Just _a friend," I clarified.

The elevator began closing and James put his foot out, stopping the doors.

"Okay," he drawled, disbelieving. "Well I'll catch you later, Edward," he left the elevator. "Wish me luck!" he called, referring to his hunt.

"Good luck," I mumbled just as the doors closed.

I pressed the button for my floor, and waited patiently. I felt a tickle in my stomach as the elevator started moving. I leaned against the wall, waiting. I heard the ding just before elevator doors opened.

I stepped out into the familiar hall and walked down to my door. I pulled my keys from my pocket, the jingling permeated the silence of the hall, and swiftly unlocked my door. I stepped inside and sighed.

Home. My sanctuary.

I noticed I had stepped on the mail. I picked it up and went through it. Bills, bills, bills… I placed it on the mahogany side table, along with my keys and wallet. I slipped my shoes off and went into the kitchen where I plugged in my cell phone to charge. I unbuttoned my shirt as I headed to my room. I tossed it onto my bed, and was tempting to crawl under the covers and go to sleep.

I left the room and checked my messages on my house phone. The only message was from my mother, Esme.

"Hey Edward, it's your mother," her kind voice filled the empty apartment. It was nice too hear her voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch tomorrow. I called Alice and she said she would come too. Call me when you can. I love you. " The message ended, and I mental note to call her in the morning.

Alice and Esme had met, when I held my first get together here at my apartment. They clicked instantly, having so many common interests. They had both also helped decorate my apartment.

I went over to the white grand piano. I sat on the bench and humming along, I played what had been going through my head. I took the short piece and lengthened it, and edited it till I had it perfect.

I didn't know how long I sat there; I'd been too lost in the music and my feelings. It explained everything I felt toward Bella wordlessly. I played it several times, till I had it memorized. Then I took the folder I kept all my music in off of its shelf near the piano and wrote it all out. And then I kept playing it.

It all must've taken me a few good hours, because James rung my doorbell. I saw it was him when I looked through the peep hole. He was with the redheaded waitress from Eclipse. I hesitated before opening the door. What if she remembered me.

"I thought you lived here?" I heard her voice ask.

"I do live here. Well, not here, this is my neighbor's house," he explained.

I decided to just open the door, to be polite to James.

"Damn you look tired," he said immediately. I glanced at the clock by the entrance to the kitchen. It was after 2 am.

I realized it too suddenly, and had to fight back a yawn.

James, on the other hand, looked completely awake. And very drunk. His hair was a mess too, and I guessed he and the redhead made out in the elevator. The redhead's hair was a mess too. She had her arms draped over James' shoulder and was nearly swaying on her feet. I nearly rolled my eyes; she was _very _drunk.

"I heard you playing," he nodded towards the piano. "It sounded nice," he said with a small grin.

Another reason why I put up with him: if he heard me playing he would tell me he liked or he thought it was nice. I appreciated it greatly.

"Thanks," I told him.

The redhead leaned up and whispered something in his ear.

"I gotta go, Edward," he was smirking.

"Have fun," I mumbled as he began walking away. I shut the door and headed straight to my room. I took my pants off and left them on the floor. I pushed my shirt off onto the floor to join my pants and crawled underneath the covers. Luckily, I had fallen into a very deep sleep, because James and the redhead's noises didn't awake me.

I slept like a rock.

_Phew, that was a __**long **__chapter for me. And I've never gotten so detailed before, I'm so proud haha. _

_Reviews are better than being in the same room as Edward. Alone. haha._

_-mistimasochist._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up in a great mood. When I rolled out of bed the first thing I remembered was Edward, and our entire night together. Then I remembered Charlie was working late the night before. I looked at the clock on my nightstand; it was about 9:30 AM.

I tiptoed down the hall to check if Charlie was in his bed, and was pleased to find that he was. Safe and sound. Grinning, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I was in an excellent mood so I decided to make French toast, eggs, and bacon. While pulling out everything I needed I noticed we were running low on groceries. I made a mental note to go shopping later on.

Once I had everything cooking and just about done, I heard Charlie come down the stairs.

"Smells wonderful," he noted and stole a piece of bacon. "Tastes wonderful, too." I just smiled at him.

He left the kitchen after a moment and went into the living room, no doubt to watch TV. I finished breakfast up in the few minutes and shut off the stove. I dished out plates for Charlie and I and poured the last of the milk into two glasses. Charlie must've heard me finish up because he entered the room just as I placed the plates on the table. He retrieved his silverware from the drawer and sat down in front of the plate with more food(I planned that).

I got my own silverware and sat across from him quietly. We ate in silence, save Charlie's quiet compliments on my food. I finished before him and took my plate and half-empty glass of milk to the sink. I gulped down my milk, rinsed it, and placed it in the sink.

"Thank you, Bella. That was delicious," Charlie said once he finished. I nodded, and took his empty plate and glass from him.

He left the room again, leaving me to the mess in the kitchen. Sighing, I began cleaning. It wasn't too bad actually, and it gave me a chance to see everything I needed to get from the grocery store later on. When I finished cleaning the kitchen I went upstairs to shower and brush my teeth.

Once I finished in the bathroom I went back to my room where I looked out the window to see what the weather was going to be like. I frowned; there was a thick cover of gray clouds. Obviously I was going to have to wear a jacket, so I put on the first things my hands touched.

Somehow I had managed to grab my blue low cut v-neck top and a pair of jet-black skinny jeans. I decided not to leave until later on, it was barely 11 am. So I grabbed a book and put on some music. Not long after Charlie came up and knocked on my door before cautiously opening it.

"I'm going down to Billy's," he told me. I nodded and he shut the door again.

I read for the next hour and switched the laundry from the night before. I cleaned up the living room too, and once I finished with that I decided to head to the grocery store. It was almost 2 in the afternoon. I went into the kitchen to get the grocery money from its jar on top of the fridge. I counted out enough and left a note for Charlie just in case he got back before I did.

I retrieved my keys and jacket from my room before going back downstairs and out the front door. I used the key under the eave to lock the house and returned the key to its place afterward. I headed out to my truck, careful of the concrete below me. I unlocked the truck, hopped in, and started the engine. I pulled out of the driveway and toward the grocery store.

The drive there was definitely boring. The radio had too much static to listen too. The grocery store I went to was in Port Angeles, near Eclipse. I never saw it though, but I recognized a few streets on the way there.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot easily enough. I stepped out of my truck and walked hurriedly but carefully across the lot to the store, shivering the whole way. It was _cold_ outside. I found a shopping cart off to the side and entered the store, grateful for the change in temperature.

I began traveling up the isles, picking out anything Charlie and I needed that was affordable.

I'd just been reaching for a can of corn when it happened. A pale hand with long, graceful yet manly fingers reached for the same can, our hands colliding. My heart went into overdrive, while different apologies ran through my head.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked in disbelief.

A/N: Haha, I tease youEPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and well, happy. I picked my clothes up from the day before and tossed them into the laundry basket before heading out into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I remember my mother's message from the day before and went over to the phone. I dialed her number eagerly and pressed the phone to my ear. She answered after two rings.

"Hello?" her kind voice said.

"Mom? It's me, Edward," I said.

"Oh, Edward! You got my message?" she asked.

"Yup, and I would love to come visit for lunch today," I told her.

"That's wonderful!. Alice called not to long ago and said she would get here at about twelve. What time can you make it?"

"Erm," I glanced at the clock(it was just after 10 am) and thought quickly. "The same, I think," I said.

"All right. I guess I'll you see then?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you, mom," I said.

"Bye, Edward. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," I hung up.

Esme and Carlisle were my adoptive parents. I'd lost my birth parents to natural causes when I was just a baby. I was put into an orphanage for a small amount of time, before Esme and Carlisle adopted me. But they both raised me as if I was their own, and I loved them just the same.

Smiling, I headed to the bathroom to continue my morning routine. I showered, brushed my teeth, and shaved. I peeked out my bedroom window to check the weather and frowned. There was a thick cover of clouds.

I dressed in a long sleeve black thermal with a gray-blue parka over it and blue jeans. I finished it off with a pair of black suede wallabies. Once I was dressed I went back into the kitchen where I made myself a cup of coffee and looked into the fridge for something to eat. I checked the cupboard too, and decided on toast. I was running low on groceries, I noticed, and decided to go shopping later on.

Once I'd finished breakfast and my precious coffee I collected my keys, wallet, and cell phone, and headed out the door. I used the elevator as usual and went through the lobby to the parking lot. I reached my car, unlocked it and hopped in. I turned on the engine and flipped through the radio stations till I found a good song.

I pulled out of the parking lot carefully and began driving towards my parent's house. The drive there was well, boring. I found myself wondering about Bella, and if she got out of bed already or not. The music wasn't helping either. It felt like every single song reminded me of her, in some way.

I reached my parents house with just few minutes left till twelve. Alice's yellow Porsche was in the driveway, standing out greatly next to Carlisle's black BMW and Esme's silver Saturn. I eagerly got out of the car and didn't even bother with locking it.

I looked up at the big white Victorian style house. Esme and Carlisle still hadn't moved from the house we lived in when I was still in high school. The whole back wall of the house was made of glass, which let in a lot of light during the day and gave a spectacular view of the sky and mountains during the night.

I walked up the stone steps to the door and knocked musically. My wait was short. The door opened up and there stood Esme. She smiled at me and it lit up her whole face. She had a heart shaped face and caramel wavy hair that framed her face nicely. Her soft brown eyes were dancing in happiness.

"Hi Mom," I said finally.

"Oh, Edward," she hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah," I said as she released me. "Me too."

"Well, come in inside," she beckoned me into the house.

I obliged and followed her into the kitchen where Alice was sitting on a stool, grazing over a fruit bowl. She waved exuberantly at me as she bit into a strawberry, her short black hair shaking with the movement. I just grinned at her.

"Your father is out back, grilling hamburgers," Esme said as I sat in the stool next to Alice.

"He's grilling?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I reached for a strawberry.

"Yes," She replied indignantly as I bit into my strawberry, juice leaking from the corner of my mouth.

Alice wordlessly handed me a napkin.

"Thanks," I told her as I wiped my mouth.

"The burgers are almost done," Carlisle's voice came from the entryway. I looked up at him and he smiled brightly at me.

"Edward, son, it's good to see you again," he said as he pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Hi dad," I grinned back at him. "I hear your grilling."

"Oh yeah. Well I thought it'd be nice to do something else for a change. Plus the burgers taste better when they're cooked on open flame," he explained.

I nodded as Esme spoke up. "So what's new with you two?" she asked Alice and I.

"Rose and Emmett set the date!" Alice said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Really, really. They're…"

I drowned out the rest of the conversation as I helped myself to fruit. I didn't care for wedding details. I spun from left to right in my stool, something I did when I was younger.

"How have you been, Edward?" Carlisle asked me. "Is Emmett still forcing you to the gym every Sunday?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but today when he shows up at my apartment, I won't be there." I glanced at the clock. It was 12. "He'll probably get there in, give or take, 30 minutes. Unless him and Rose are sleeping in today, then he'll get there… later," I said.

I probably should've called him… I shrugged it off and talked with Carlisle for a few minutes before he left to check on the hamburgers.

"Eddie's got a girlfriend," Alice said in a very Emmett-like manner, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Do not!" I snapped.

"Oh, maybe not, but you wish," she with a knowing look in her eye.

"Really?" Esme asked eagerly.

"Really," Alice confirmed.

"No, not really," I cut in.

I didn't want to have to explain to my parents that I was just about in love with a girl who was not only my patient but also underage. That would be a an interesting conversation…

"_Well, mom, dad, the thing is I'm in love with my 17 year old patient." _ Even in my head it sounded horrible.

"Come and get it," Carlisle came in and placed a plate full of delicious looking patties on the counter. He went into the fridge where he pulled out ketchup, mustard, etc. etc… and placed it all on the counter.

Alice and I both immediately began making a hamburger topped with lettuce and a slice of tomato. We both took a large bite at the same time.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think those two were twins," Carlisle said to Esme, nodding at us. Alice and I only grinned widely at Carlisle and Esme.

"That's a good hamburger," I told Carlisle after I was sure I chewed completely.

"Thank you. I used a special ingredient," he grinned secretively at Esme.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a secret," he said simply.

Esme and Carlisle both made themselves burgers, and as the four of us ate there was pleasant conversation around the kitchen.

"So," Esme said about halfway through. "What was Alice saying before? About you having a girlfriend or something." She met my eye.

"Oh!" Alice jumped in, not giving me a chance to deny anything. "See, Edward had this patient named Bella, right?"

"Alice," I said in warning, my voice low.

"She's 17 and really nice and pretty and you know, like, perfect for him," Alice went on, ignoring my protests.

"You like this girl?" Esme asked.

"She's 17?" Carlisle asked.

They spoke simultaneously.

"I…" I tried to say something, but nothing seemed good enough.

"Well, I think it's absolutely wonderful," Alice continued _still._ "They're, like, just what the other needs."

Alice words echoed in my head, even while the day went on.

"It is wonderful. So what if she's 17. And your patient," Esme agreed readily.

"It is?" I asked in disbelief. I was expecting them to chastise me or tell Alice there was no way we could be right for each other because of the age difference.

"Absolutely," Carlisle said.

"Really?"

"Really." Alice said firmly.

The rest of lunch was a much more pleasant experience. I hadn't exactly spelt the words out that I loved Bella, but I think they got the memo. I didn't stress myself over that small detail though, and finished my hamburger. Alice and I both had two hamburgers, finishing over half of the patties. How Alice was able to fit two of them in her was beyond me. There were no leftovers; save the fruit bowl that Esme let Alice take home.

It was just about 1 in the afternoon when we said our goodbyes, and headed home. Just as before the drive was boring and filled with thoughts of Bella. I remembered my plan to go grocery shopping, and decided to stop on the way home.

The grocery store I usually went to was in Port Angeles, in the same area that Eclipse was in. I actually drove passed it to get to the store. I pulled into the parking lot easily and began a long search for a parking space. I eventually found one and quickly took it, despite its distance from the store.

I felt the cold air on my face as I walked across the lot. I grabbed a shopping cart that was haphazardly placed to the side, and entered the store. I started from one end of the store to the other, taking things I needed off the shelves.

I'd just been reaching for a ½ off can of corn when I saw a small feminine hand reach simultaneously, our hands colliding.

My head snapped up, a million ways to apologize already running through my mind, but I was caught off guard. My heart stuttered for a moment. It was Bella. Her brown eyes were wide in surprise as she looked up at me.

"Bella?"

I loved the way her name just rolled off my tongue. Alice's words from earlier echoed in my head.

Perfect for him… Just what the other needs…BPOV

I looked up. It was Edward.

Instead of my heart calming its erratic beat, it only went faster.

"Edward," I breathed in surprise. _Play it cool, Bella._

"Bella?"

I took a steadying breath before speaking.

"Yeah, I think we've established that this is Bella," I said, straightening myself out and reaching for a different can of corn.

"I'm just… pleasantly surprised," he smiled brilliantly at me.

Pleasantly surprised?

"So you shop?" I raised my eyebrows at him and began pushing my cart farther down the isle. I was suddenly glad I'd only just got to the store.

As I walked near him, I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had on a black thermal that contrasted nicely against his pale skin. He wore a gray-blue parka over the thermal, blue jeans, and black suede shoes.

"There's no one else to do it," he shrugged. "And I had some extra time on my hands. What about you?"

"The same. Charlie isn't really into all the shopping and cooking stuff," I said, while looking at the price of canned peas. Edward was doing the same.

"You have to shop yourself? And pay and everything?" I couldn't understand the tone he was using, but he almost sounded angry.

"Of course I don't pay. Charlie keeps a jar of cash on top of the fridge," I explained quickly as I looked up and down the shelf in front of me.

"Oh," he said, relieved. I took a can of green beans off the shelf, and I caught Edward wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What?" I asked him.

"Green beans are _disgusting_," he said haughtily.

"I don't like them all that much either," I laughed. "But Charlie likes them, so…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"Selfless," he noted, his voice aloof.

"You said that before," I told him, remembering last night.

"Well I think it's a very," he paused to think. "Admirable quality."

Admirable?

"Thanks," I mumbled.

We traveled down the isle together, pulling items off the shelves.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked Edward, as we turned onto another isle.

"I saw my parents this morning," he said with a smile on his face.

"How did that go?"

He thought for a moment. "Great. Alice was there too," he added.

"Alice?" I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Yeah. My mom and her met when I had my first… get together at my apartment. It was thanksgiving, and the two of them became best friends instantly," he explained.

"That's nice," I said distractedly, as I looked up and down the shelves.

"I guess so. I thought it was weird. My best friend and mother are _best friends_," Edward said.

I laughed. "Yeah," I agreed with a nod. "That is weird."

Edward and I talked about absolutely nothing for the rest of the shopping trip, occasionally suggesting a new dish for the other to make. We set up a challenge for each other: I'll try making chicken Alfredo, if Edward tries making tacos and burritos, with chicken and pinto beans instead of refried beans and ground beef.

Edward put his hand out once we reached an agreement. "Deal."

"Deal." I said and shook his hand shortly, though I didn't want to let go.

Edward stayed with me the whole time, even when there was another, shorter, checkout line. It was odd. I wanted to tell him to take the shorter line but he hadn't even glanced at the others. He stayed close by me. It was _really _odd.

He was watching me intently as I interacted with the cashier, and it dawned on me why he wanted to be there: To see if I would talk to this person. Normally, in public, I only talked if completely necessary.

"Cash or credit?" the pimply face teenage boy who worked the register asked. He was staring at me with a look in his eyes that made my face go red. I almost ignored the question and thrust the wad of bills in his face, smacking him with it.

"Cash," I told him stiffly, almost rudely.

I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye; he was glaring at the boy and gripping the handle of his cart till his knuckles were white. The boy told me the price, pulling my attention away from Edward. I handed him the money he asked for, making absolutely sure he couldn't "accidentally" brush his hand against mine. Though somehow, he managed to do it and a cocky smirk spread across his face.

I glared haughtily at him for the rest of our encounter. When he handed me the change and receipt I slipped it all into my pocket and didn't answer as he told me to have a good day. I wanted to snap and say it was just ruined because of him.

"I'll see you next weekend," I reluctantly said to Edward, who shot me a wistful look and nodded. I watched him as he turned to the boy and shot daggers instantly before leaving the store to find my truck.

I found my truck quickly and began taking the groceries from the cart to put them into the bed of the truck. It was a slow process partially because I wanted a chance to see Edward one last time before actually leaving. By the time I was almost done putting the groceries in the bed of the truck I saw him. He didn't see me though. Once he emerged from the store he headed in the opposite direction, pushing his cart quickly.

I sighed longingly and got into my truck. I turned on the engine, pulled out of the parking space, and headed home.

So…? Hit or Miss?

Reviews are better than grocery shopping with Edward. Hehe. That's a very strange concept…

_-Mistimasochist_


	12. author's note

Hey people, sorry but this isn't another chapter. I'm apologizing for not posting in ages, but I've been like stuck =\… I know what's going to happen during the therapy sessions but I'm not sure how to get Bella and Edward closer to getting together. I'm trying to make it more gradual… SOOO, if anyone has any suggestions let me know, please =]] and thanks for everyone who hasn't forgotten about the story. It means a lot to me =]]


	13. Chapter 12

_Saturday June 7th_

EPOV

When I woke up this morning I had the best idea for Bella's sessions from now on. I also vowed to myself that I would be completely business-like and formal to her. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I still imagined us joking and laughing with each other or walking down the sidewalk, our hands clasped tightly.

I reminded myself to be formal as I held the door open, my first mistake, and let Bella inside. I was able to smell her as she walked by and all I could think of was leaning forward and burying my face into her long brown locks.

Bella took a seat on the couch as per usual, and I took my spot across from her.

"I have an idea," I explained slowly to her.

"Yes?" she urged me on hopefully.

"Starting today, you'll tell me all the really big events or important details that happened during you relationship with Jacob," I said quickly.

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but I continued speaking. "You'd tell me as if it just happened the day before and your talking to you friend about it at lunch. During each session you'll tell me more and more progressively."

"So basically we're going to pretend that… he and I are still together starting from when we first got together and… well, you know," she asked slowly.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Okay," Bella chewed on her lip, worrying the flesh there.

"Are you still confused?" I asked her, concerned.

"No, I get it. I'm just not sure if I want to talk about it."

"Bella trust me, talking about it will help _so_ much. Aren't you more happy, now that you decided to talk to me?" I asked her.

She nodded silently.

"See? Now, tell me, how was your day?" I looked at her pointedly, hoping she'd see that we were talking about Jacob.

As much as I wanted to hear about it, to help Bella get past it, I was dreading it. I didn't want to hear everything that Bella had done with Jacob, because I knew I would never be able to be in the same position that Jacob was. At least for a while.

"Uhm… Well, see I have this friend," she paused, and I nodded for her to continue. "His name is… Jacob, and both our parents are always saying how we should get together. But I don't really like him that way all that much."

"Is he hot?" I asked her curiously. I hoped that she was never attracted to him.

"What?" Bella laughed.

"Is he hot?" I repeated. "I'm sure _one _of your friends would ask you that."

She laughed again. "Jessica would," she said.

"So is he?"

"He's hot, I guess. But not the type of hot I would go crazy for," she explained. I nodded and gestured for her to continue, relieved.

"So anyways, we were talking and he brought up our parents bugging us about getting together, And eventually we decided to try and see how it works being in a relationship," she went on.

"So have you gone on a date yet?" I asked her.

"Well, we went on one date," she replied.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to this Italian restaurant in port Angeles," she answered.

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Yeah. He even said I was pretty." I expected her to smile at this, but her face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"He was always looking at the other girls in the restaurant. The hostess, the waitress, even when someone walked by," she explained.

"He's stupid," I said bluntly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he was watching the other girls when he could've easily been looking at you," I blurted.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked, looking at me oddly.

I looked away from her before answering. "Yes," I said quietly, berating myself for my blunder.

"Thanks," she said. When I looked back up at her, her cheeks had flushed a beautiful pink. It made me want to reach out to feel the warmth beneath my fingertips.

"So what happened afterwards? When he took you home," I asked curiously.

"He walked me to my door and we hugged. It was awkward though," she shrugged.

"And that was it?" I clarified.

Bella nodded.

"Do you feel a little better now?" I asked her.

She hesitated before nodding again.

"Do you want to continue? There's still plenty of time."

"Next time," she smiled promisingly.

Tuesday June 13th

The phone rang, and I hurried to get to it from my spot on my bed where I'd been reading my book. I went down the stairs as quick and carefully as I could and hurried into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone on its 4th ring and quickly answered with a breathy, "Hello."

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, this is her," I replied.

"It's Edward."

"Oh, hi!" I answered enthusiastically. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I changed up my schedule for all patients and I was wondering if you would be able to come in every Wednesday at 4 o'clock," Edward told me in a rather business-like voice.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," I told him nonchalantly.

"Great," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Uhm," he started uncertainly.

"Yes?" I urged him on curiously.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Edward said abruptly.

"Oh, uhm, alright. See you tomorrow," I barely finished my sentence when I heard the dial tone begin.

I hung up and pulled the phone away from my ear. I furrowed my eyebrows down at the phone, confused. But I shrugged it off, putting the phone back on the charger and picking out something to make for dinner.

* * *

EPOV _Wednesday June 14th_

I decided I had to be completely official and business like with Bella. Our relationship was already so casual I let myself fall for her and I knew that if I'd kept things more professional it probably wouldn't have happened. And I wouldn't be sitting here, dreading yet yearning for her arrival just to see her again.

I was dreading it, because I knew it would be torture to not be the way I wanted to be with her. But yearning it because I if I couldn't touch her, hold her, kiss her, and _love her,_ then I would have to settle with talking to and seeing her.

When her session was schedule I stood up with a sigh and crossed my office quickly. I pulled the door open eagerly, smiling when I saw Bella sitting in the same chair as always and listening to Alice. I let myself have a moment of admiration before calling her over.

She smiled at me and nodded at Alice in farewell. I held the door open for her as she passed with a murmured "Hello, Edward."

"Hello Bella," I replied, closing the door behind her and taking a seat across from her.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she observed, watching me carefully.

"I'm just glad to see you," I replied, a grin spreading across my face.

"I am too," she mumbled.

I noticed the dangerous turn the conversation took and cleared my throat. "So continue on with your… story," I said, lacking a better word.

"Uhm, the second date went a lot better. Jacob paid a lot more attention to me," she started.

"That's good," I said, nodding for her to continue.

"I think the first date was like a test run," she went on. "Because the second date was a lot more relaxed, and we acted a lot more like a couple, I guess."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"It was just kind of easier to do the whole thing," she shrugged.

"What happened when he took you home?" I asked.

"He hugged me. And he kissed me on the cheek," Bella grinned brightly at the memory.

"Aw, cute," I drawled, trying to keep my tone away from bitter sarcasm.

Bella laughed quietly, and I strained my ears to hear the beautiful sound.

"I think," she began hesitantly, so I nodded for her to continue.

"I think that was when I started to like him. He was being like the perfect guy that day," she said, her eyes wandering around the room.

"That's good."

"I guess so, but in the long run, it didn't meant anything," Bella said, a solemn edge to her voice. I looked at her, measuring her expression, but she wasn't looking my way.

"What makes you say that?"

"Uhm, why am I here?" she replied, her tone heavily sarcastic.

"Right, right. Sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It's okay," she sighed. "It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Why? It's not like _you_ cheated on me," she had a good point.

"Because if Jacob hadn't, you wouldn't be here now, seeing a psychologist for it," I explained.

"I don't mind coming here to see you, if that's what your worried about," Bella replied, watching me carefully.

_That's exactly what I'm worried about, Bella._

I was pleased that she liked to see me, but I didn't want it to be for the wrong reasons.

"Something like that," I said instead.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Silence fell around the room.

* * *

BPOV

As the room when quiet, I pondered Edward's words. I was sure he'd said _"something like that."_

Why would my enjoying these sessions worry him? If the roles were reversed I would've been glad that he liked to see me, for whatever reason. But I didn't know what Edward was always thinking or how he was feeling, or what it was even _like_ to be in his position, so I couldn't assume anything.

Eventually Edward cleared his throat, finally breaking the silence.

"So, uh, continue with your story," he said awkwardly, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"Uhm…" I thought for a moment. "We went on a few more dates, slowly but surely becoming more like couples. I finally told him I liked him after the…. Fifth or sixth date. He was really glad to hear it," I said, remembering that night when he dropped me off at my home.

"And?" Edward drawled expectantly.

"He said he liked me too, a lot." I stopped.

"And?"

"He kissed me for the first time," I felt a grin spread across my face at the memory.

"Did he tongue kiss you?" Edward asked, a mixed look of curiosity, appall and surprise on his face.

"No," I laughed.

"When was the first time he tongue kissed you?"

"A couple dates after that, I think. By then we were sort of an 'item', I guess," I explained.

"What was it like?" he asked intently.

"I dunno," I shrugged, squirming under his gaze. "What do you keep staring at me for?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Me?! You're the one asking me all these questions," I retorted

"There you go again," he said loudly, gesturing at me.

"That wasn't even a question! Quit avoiding my _only_ question. What are you staring at me for?" I finished seriously.

"Because I'm interested in what you have to say," he answered carefully.

"I agree with that statement," I said quietly. "So, what do you keep staring at me for?" I remembered my initial question. "What I have to say has nothing to do with what I look like. You could still be paying just as much attention to me if we were on the phone."

"You really want to know?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said with certainty.

"Okay, well, see your hair is kinda, like, sticking up in the back," he explained finally.

"What?" my hands shot to my hair, trying to flatten down any bumps I felt. I couldn't feel for any bump of any kind. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Here, let me, just…" his voice trailed off he stood up and cross the empty space between us. He sat beside me, gesturing for me to turn. Cautiously I did so, then felt his hand on the top of my head. His fingers ran through my hair, from the top of my head to the middle of my back. His fingers lightly scraped my upper back, and even through my two layers it caused Goosebumps to rise across my skin.

He repeated the circuit several times, before letting my hair fall. "There," he finally said, getting up and moving back to his chair. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"It's about time for you to go," he said.

"Oh, alright," I said, standing and crossing the room. "See you next time, Edward," I said as I opened the door.

"Bye, Bella," his voice called back as I shut the door.

I waved to Alice and without thinking about, or considering it and the consequences, I called, "Bye, Alice!" as I walked out the front doors to the building.

_So, what did you guys think? Oh my god, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But you know, I started school like a month and a half ago already. God, I miss summer. Haha anyways, review please!! Also I'm shortening the chapters from here on out so I can draw this out a little more. This only my twelfth chapter and it's not that far from being over. Also I'm probably going to post some story ideas on my page soon so check back every now and then =]]_

-mistimasochist


	14. Chapter 13

BPOV

I hurried across the parking lot, wondering what I'd just done. I fumbled with the keys to my car, when the door opened to Edward's building and Alice came out, jogging barefoot over to me. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of her.

She barreled into me, her black hair blocking my vision for a moment as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. My air came out in a whoosh from the impact. She released me before I could return her hug.

"I'm going to call you later," she chirped happily.

"Okay," I replied, seeming nonchalant as I turned back to my truck.

I knew it was going to happen eventually. I noticed the way I listened intently to every detail of Alice's rambles and rants and how I wanted _so_ bad to ask her more. She always told me everything, but she knew nothing about me. The least I could do was return her trust, and give back.

Alice squeaked cheerfully and squeezed me once more before turning and walking back to the building. I watched her go for a moment with a shake of my head then hopped into my truck and headed home.

True to her word, Alice did call me later on. I was making dinner for Charlie and I when the phone rang. I crossed the kitchen in two swift steps and grabbed the phone from the charger. I clicked 'talk' and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Bella!" Alice's high-pitched voice greeted me.

I grinned. "Hi," I replied hesitantly as I went back to the stove and continued browning the meat for spaghetti.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good."

"Whatch'ya doin?"

"Cooking," I answered, smiling wider as I broke up the meat into smaller parts.

"Whatch'ya cooking?"

"Food," I smirked.

"Ha Ha," she said sarcastically. "What kind of food?"

"Italian."

"Spaghetti?" she guessed as I prodded the meat gently.

"Yeah," I nodded to myself.

"How come your making dinner?" Alice asked, concerned as I turned away from the meat and got a pot out of the lower cupboards.

"Because Charlie, my dad, doesn't know how to make anything else besides eggs and bacon," I explained, taking the pot to the sink to fill it up with water.

"Does that mean you have to buy the groceries too?"

"Yeah. But I don't mind," I added quickly. "I like being the one who chooses what food to buy," I shut off the water.

"Yeah me too," Alice said as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder and placed the pot of water on the stove. I turned the flame on high and let my shoulder relax as I took the phone in my hand.

"So what are you doing?" I asked Alice curiously.

…

"Hey, I'm going to let you go 'cause Charlie is going to get home soon," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to you later then," she replied.

"Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," she said, and then the dial tone began.

I hung up the phone and placed it on the charger. I turned back to the stove to stir up the spaghetti once more before turning off the flame. I retrieved a strainer from the cupboard and strained the noodles. Just as I was placing the noodles back on the stove I heard the police cruiser roll up the driveway.

I took two bowls, forks, and cups out of the cupboard for Charlie and I. I brought out the milk from the fridge and poured some for the both of us. I heard the door open as I returned the milk to the fridge. A moment later Charlie walked into the dining room and began removing his shoes and taking off his gun holster belt.

He grinned a crinkly-eyed smile at me as he did this, and I returned my own smile. In that instant, I decided, I would talk to him.

I cleared my throat quietly, before opening my mouth to speak.

"Dinner's ready," my voice came out surprisingly steady.

I turned to serve myself, but Charlie was across the room in seconds and pulling me into a tight embrace, holding my head against his chest. I froze for a moment, then let myself relax, breathing in his scent. He didn't say or do anything, but I was sure I heard him sniffle once.

He released me after a few moments. "Uh, smells good, Bella," he said gruffly and went over to make himself a bowl of spaghetti.

"Thanks," I replied, a grin plastered across my face.

I followed him and made myself a bowl of spaghetti, grabbed a fork, and my glass of milk and went to sit at the table.

"So when did this…change come about?" Charlie asked me hesitantly as he began eating his food.

"I didn't decide till I saw you," I replied, feeling the tension and awkwardness evaporate by the second.

"You saw Edward today, didn't you?"

I nodded as I reached for my glass of milk, remembering Edward's odd behavior earlier.

"How are the sessions going?" he asked as I swallowed.

"Fine. And yes, I talk to him," I added as Charlie opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you start talking to him before today?" he gazed at me steadily from across the table.

Hesitantly, I nodded. Charlie slid his gaze downward and nodded in response, his brow furrowed. I watched him for a moment, concerned, before continuing my meal.

"How much longer do you think you'll have to see him?"

_Hopefully a very, very long time._

"I don't know," I shrugged uncertainly. "But I think we're getting closer to…," I trailed off, unable to find the right word.

Charlie hummed and nodded again.

"Are you going to be talking to your old friends at school, then?"

I shrugged. "I might. I don't know yet."

"I hope you do," he looked at me meaningfully from across the table.

"I'll try," I amended. "And I talked to Alice on the phone."

"Alice is…?"

"Oh! She is Edward's friend," I answered. "She works the front desk at Edward's building…"

"Oh, now I remember her," Charlie grinned.

Dinner went on for a few more silent minutes before Charlie spoke up again.

"What made you start talking to Edward?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm, he told me about how we went through the, er, same thing as I did," I explained in a mumble.

"And what might that be?"

I looked down at my almost empty bowl and thought for a moment. I took a bite of spaghetti, almost finishing it off as I considered a response.

"I don't think I should tell," I said carefully.

"Can you tell me what happened? To you?" Charlie asked and the almost desperate tone in his voice made me look back up at him.

"I-," I started, unsure of what to say exactly. I looked down and to stall, I finished off my spaghetti and slowly gulped down the last of my milk. "I can't," I replied finally.

I got up from my seat and took my dishes to the sink to wash them and put them in the drying rack. I heard Charlie get up after a few minutes to hand me his dishes, which I washed and put into the drying rack with my own dishes. Charlie left the room and I heard the sound of the TV coming on a moment later.

With a sigh, I slowly went up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

_Thursday June 15th_

I walked into first period and with and odd sense of accomplishment I remembered my conversation with Charlie the night before. I'd told him I'd try to talk to my old friends. I would try, I decided. For Charlie.

I took my usual seat near the back and off to the side. I was first to arrive, though I hadn't meant to be. I waited patiently for the rest of the students to file in and for class to begin. Before I could even prepare myself for speaking to my neighbor Mr. Mason called the class to attention.

"Everyone stand up, and move off to the side. We're rearranging the seats today," he gestured for us to get out of seats.

With a sigh I stood with the rest of my classmates and moved off to the side. I leaned against the wall slightly as other people pressed tightly against the wall to make room for others. Mr. Mason began calling out names and I peered over the heads of people, watching for who my new neighbors might be.

Mr. Mason finally called my name and pointed to my new seat. Luckily I caught sight of where he pointed.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, trying to squeeze through the throng of people.

Several people murmured to each other in response, but I ignored it the best I could. I hadn't spoken for roughly eight months, so I suppose it would come as a shock to most people.

_Of course it would, _a voice told me.

I went to my new seat and tried to grin friendly at the boy to my left. He looked me up and down once, before nodding in response. I looked away from him just as Angela took a seat next to me. Instantly my heart went out to her.

"Hi, Angela," I said enthusiastically, feeling as if I might want to squeal and jump up and down.

"Oh my god, Bella! What _happened?_" she asked immediately.

"So much," I replied, smiling.

"Please tell," she begged me, her brown eyes pleading.

"All in good time," I promised.

"I'm so _glad_ to hear you, or hear from you, again," she laughed. Both phrases fit well enough. "Do you want to sit with Ben and I at lunch. He'll be glad to talk to you again."

I nodded, smiling.

Throughout the whole hour Angela and I talked to each other. Even the boy to my left and I shared a few words. I remembered by the end of the period his name was Eric.

"Hey, whatever happened to Jacob?" Angela eventually asked me.

"Uhm… I'll tell you some other time," I said just as the bell rang.

Everyone began shuffling to pack up there stuff as Mr. Mason was reminding us of our homework.

"I'll see you later, Bella!" Angela called as she went out the door. I waved to her, then turned in my seat. I quickly wrote my homework in my planner and began packing up my things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," a voice said.

I looked up in surprise. Eric was standing beside my desk, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right. See you," I told him as I zipped up my backpack.

I watched him walk away out of the corner of my eye as I shrugged on my jacket and slung my backpack over my shoulder. With a slightly bewildered shake of my head, I went off to second period.

_I can't wait till lunch,_ I thought.

When lunch finally came around I was buzzing with excitement. I walked with purpose toward the cafeteria, looking forward to actually _staying_ there. Once I'd gotten in line I looked around for Angela and Ben, who were sitting at a table in the back. After I paid for my lunch I walked quickly across the room to them.

As I stepped up to them Ben looked at me, confused.

"Hey guys," I said hesitantly.

People were staring, I knew, but I couldn't care less.

"Hi, Bella," Angela turned to look at me and pulled out the chair beside her.

"Bella, what happened?" was the first thing that came from Ben's mouth.

"A lot," I answered, grinning as I sat down next to Angela.

During lunch Ben and I were able to catch up and soon, it were as if I'd never stopped speaking.

"So what made you… change?" Ben asked finally. "Not only have you started talking again, but you're… happy."

"I'm seeing a psychologist," I cringed at the word. Edward was much more than my psychologist. To me, at least

"And you started talking to…?" Angela prompted.

"His name is Edward…" I started.

I told them the whole story. About the first few weeks, when I never talked, when I accidentally talked, when I started talking, when Edward invited me to Eclipse and the excuse he used, when I first started talking to him, and when I decided to talk to Alice and Charlie and everyone else. And I tried to explain his personality, and his odd behavior lately. How he went from total business and official to casual and friendly with me, as if he couldn't decide how to act around me anymore.

"You like him," Ben observed.

"What?" I pretended to confused and surprised.

"It's written all over your face. You keep smiling and blushing," he pointed at my face. I felt it grow warmer by the second.

"Oh my god, you _are_ blushing!" Angela trilled. "Bella's got a crush," she chanted several times.

"Please, stop," I begged as I covered my face with my hands, feeling the warmth emanating from my face.

"Okay, okay," Angela said, ending the chant. "So do you like him? Like, like like him?"

I thought for a moment. Should I tell them? Hesitantly, I nodded. "But you can't tell _anyone_," I added vehemently.

"And how old is he?" Ben asked me after they promised their trust.

"Uh, 25," I chewed on my lip nervously.

"Bella!" Angela gasped, appalled.

"What? He asked," I raised my hands up in defense.

"He's _old_," she said in an almost disgusted tone and I cringed.

"It's not bad, is it?" I asked, concerned.

"No, but, Bella…" her voice trailed off.

"I know, I know," I sighed heavily. "It's never going to happen," I looked down at my empty tray of food.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Angela reassured me, placing her hand over mine.

I looked up, surprised, but Angela wasn't looking at me. She was gazing lovingly at Ben.

"Oh, wow," I laughed at her, pulling my hand from underneath hers as the bell for lunch to end rang.

Remembering the location of my classroom I stood up hastily, abandoning my food.

"I'll see you guys later," I said hurriedly.

"Wait- I have bio with you," Angela said, packing up her stuff too.

All three of us stood, and while Ben and Angela said goodbye I turned to give them privacy. I could still hear the smacking of a chaste kiss. I turned back after I was sure it was safe.

"Bye, Ben," I called with a wave.

He waved back and turned, walking towards the other doors. I figured it was faster to his class that way. Angela and I walked to class together. I teased her about Ben, and she would come back with a clever blow about Edward. In the end we both laughed at each other and went to our own separate seats.

As she walked away, I looked longingly at the empty spot beside me. I wished Edward had been there to enjoy my wonderful day.

* * *

_Hey guys! Oh my god, I'm so proud I wrote that chapter FAST. I don't think I've writing that fast in a long time. Lol. So review please, and maybe I'll update quicker than before. And sorry there's no Edward in this chapter. Haha…don't worry there will be more in the next chapter._

_Edward and Bella are going to start getting really close too. EEEEEEE I'm so excited haha…_

_-mistimasochist_


	15. Chapter 14

_Thursday June 15__th_

"So I talked to Angela and Ben today," I told Charlie as I poured two glasses of milk for the both of us.

"You did?" he asked me, surprised.

"Yup," I replied, popping the "p". I set the milk down and recapped it.

"That's good," I heard him say I put the milk back into the fridge.

I turned and as I went over to my spot at the table I took the two glasses off counter. I placed Charlie's milk in front of him and put mine down at my spot. He thanked me quietly as I sat down.

"What did you guys talk about?" Charlie asked me, referring to Angela and Ben.

"Pretty much everything they missed," I answered. I explained to him the outline of all the conversations we'd had, but I left out that I'd admitted I had feelings for Edward.

"I'm really glad, Bella," Charlie was grinning broadly.

I just smiled back and finished up my dinner. As usual I did the dishes while Charlie went into the living room to watch TV. Once I'd done this I went up the stairs and into my room where I booted my computer.

Once it started up I opened my email and composed a message to send to Renee. I was having trouble putting together the right words, I kept erasing whole sentences but eventually I came up with this:

Hi, mom. I know you haven't heard from me in a while and this will probably come as a surprise, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it. Today I started talking again. I'm not quite sure what made me do it, but it started when I'd just said goodbye to Alice. Alice is Edward's friend and she works at the office, and if you remember, Edward is my… psychologist. Anyways, after I'd told her goodbye she told me she would call me, and she did and we talked for a while. Then today at school I talked to Angela and Ben. It was great. I don't know why I didn't start talking before.

So how have you been?

I shook my head at the message, but sent it anyways.

Having mentioned Edward in my email, it brought on a chain of thoughts. I really, really, really wanted to see him or talk to him, or make some sort of contact with him. I remembered the card he'd given me on the first day I chose to speak to him. I stood and went over to my nightstand where I kept the small knick-knack box I put the card in. I lifted the top and one side of the little white paper sprang upwards.

I pulled the card out and unfolded it. I tried my best to get the crease out, but it seemed like it would forever be a 90-degree angle. I left my room and went down the stairs to retrieve the phone. After I was back in my spot, sitting cross-legged on my bed, I looked from the white card to the phone several times.

I ran my thumb over the indents where Edward's name was imprinted, wondering if I should really call him. I'd only just seen him the day before, I could last longer than twenty-four hours, I told myself.

So I put the card back in the small box on my end table. I moved to go back downstairs, but then I changed my mind.

I punched in Angela's cell phone number then pressed the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

On the second ring she answered, "Angela here."

"Hey, it's Bella," I said.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I really want to see Edward," I mumbled, ashamed.

Angela just laughed and started a very distracting conversation about a book she's been reading. Once I'd gotten off the phone with her I showered and changed into pajamas. I decided it was late enough to go to bed so I told Charlie good night, went back upstairs and crawled underneath the covers.

But still, I ended up laying awake wishing Edward was there.

Friday June 16th

In first period I took my seat next to Angela, glad to see she was there.

"You look tired," she told me.

"I am," I replied, resting my face in my arms.

"At least it's Friday," she said in a cheerful tone.

I looked up at her while the bell rang in the background.

"Oh right, you won't be seeing Edward," she added.

"Exactly."

"You should get back out there. Try going out again," she told me softly.

"I don't know…"

"Speaking of…" she looked pointedly to my left.

I glanced over, seeing Eric sitting there, talking to his neighbor. I turned back to Angela and rolled my eyes. He caught me looking and smiled. "Hello, Bella," he greeted me.

"Hey, Eric," I replied. He turned back to his neighbor and continued their animated conversation.

"He can't even compare," I told to Angela.

"Not perfect is just going to have to do for now, though, isn't it?" She had a good point.

I sighed and turned toward the front of the classroom as Mr. Mason started the lesson. But first he told us about the school dance on the Saturday after next. Apparently it was big, important one. Like homecoming, only it wasn't. There was an eighties theme, and at the door the price to get in was 10 dollars.

When lunch came around I found Angela and Ben sitting with a whole group of people. I figured they were sitting just by themselves for each other. I felt bad for intruding, remembering the day before.

They were sitting with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Lauren. Hesitantly I walked up to the table. Everyone was staring at me open mouthed except Ben and Angela, who were beckoning me to sit over at there end of the table. I kept my head down as I walked down the isle to sit next to Ben and across from Angela.

Everybody leaned over and looked at me from the other end.

"God, I wish they'd quit staring," I mumbled, hiding behind Ben.

"Well I'm sure they're all quite shocked," Ben replied quietly to me as he held up his pizza, about to take a bite.

I looked at Angela and leaned across the table. "Was it really that bad?"

"Kinda," she cringed.

Ben chewed and swallowed, then looked down the table at everyone. He cleared his throat loudly and they all took hint, looking away hurriedly. I grinned at him gratefully and he smiled back.

Mike suddenly stood and moved to sit beside me, taking his food with him.

"Hello Bella," he greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hi mike," I said, turning to my food. I glanced at Angela desperately as I started on my own pizza.

"How have you been?" As soon as he started his question I took a bite. I chewed deliberately and swallowed slowly.

"Better," I answered honestly.

"That's good," he nodded, continuing on eating his own food.

Lunch was a boring experience to say the least. Everybody asked the same questions: How have you been? What's up? Tyler even added a little variety with his "long time, no see, Bella." Lauren didn't greet me in anyway. She only gave me a quick once over before turning and capturing Tyler's attention once again.

When I got home that day, I check my email, not surprised to find I had a message from Renee.

She definitely was happy to hear from me. "Oh my god, Bella," she wrote.

I'm so glad to hear from you! I've missed you so much. I've been good. Phil and I are traveling right now for the minor-league and he's been doing great. You should see him! But how are you? and your friends? And Charlie? And Edward, your hot psychologist? Are you still seeing him? I remember Alice, she was cute.

Write back!

Love, mom

I read her message with a smile spread across my face.

I'm better now. I think everyone's glad I'm talking again, but they were all so shocked, they couldn't even speak. Charlie is happy I'm talking again. And Edward… is Edward. And yes, I'm still seeing him. We haven't really gotten to the bottom of why I started seeing him in the first place, yet. I think after that I'm going to stop seeing him. Even though I don't really want to. I think of him more as a friend than a doctor, really. I'm going to miss him… Anyways, I miss you too, mom. Write back

Love Bella

I looked over my message and shrugged before sending it.

* * *

_Saturday June 16th_

I thought the rest of the weekend was going to go by torturously slow, but Angela and Jessica showed up at my door on Saturday, around 4 pm.

When the doorbell rang I was in the living room with Charlie, watching some random sitcom on the television.

"I'll get it," I announced, when Charlie made no move to get up.

I went to the door and pulled it open lazily.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica greeted me excitedly.

"Hey," Angela also said.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them, grinning at their unexpected visit.

"We're going…" Jessica paused for dramatic effect.

I gestured for her to get on with it. "Dress shopping!" she said happily, reminding me of Alice.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I told her you wouldn't want to come," Angela mumbled.

"Bella, who's at the door?" Charlie called. I heard the sound of him getting out of his chair.

"Jessica and Angela," I answered, as he came up beside me to look at the two of them.

"We were wondering if she wanted to come dress shopping with us for the eighties dance next weekend," Jessica explained quickly.

"You can go if you want, Bella. But be back by curfew," Charlie said.

"Please come, Bella," Jessica made a pout face, reminding me once again of Alice.

"Yeah," Angela agreed, smiling invitingly at me.

"Oh, all right," I conceded. "Just wait here. I need to make myself public decent," referring to my ponytail and weekend tee shirt and sweats. "Or you guys can come up," I inclined my head toward the stairs case.

"Good idea," Jessica said. They both stepped inside and I lead them up the stairs and into my room.

"Wow, I haven't been in here for god knows how long," Jessica announced, looking around the room curiously.

"You've never been in here," I said, letting my hair as I switched on the flat iron.

I pulled out an outfit to wear. A dark green, quarter-length, v-neck fitted shirt with a black eyelet lace tank top to peek out the top. I pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a fresh pair of socks and underwear.

"Guys I need to change," I said pointedly. They both turned around, still sitting on the edge of my bed.

I changed as quickly as I could, before telling them it was safe. They both turned again as I was pulling a brush through my hair. Jessica and Angela were exchanging ideas for the dresses they wanted to get as I straightened my hair.

"What kind of dress do you want to get?" Jessica asked me, as I was finishing my hair.

"I don't think I'm getting one. I wasn't really planning on going to the dance," I replied.

"Well your getting one just in case," she said hurriedly.

"Okay," I mumbled, inspecting my reflection. Once I decided I was done with that, I sat down in my computer chair to put on my socks and shoes.

"And maybe a pair of shoes too," she said thoughtfully, looking down at my converse.

I didn't respond.

After my shoes were secure I retrieved my money from its hiding spot and stowed it in my pocket.

"Okay I'm ready," I said finally.

"Alright let's go," Angela stood up.

The three of us went back down the stairs and as we went I remembered, I already had a dress.

"What if I already have a dress," I said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't be late!" Charlie called as we went out the door.

"Okay," I shouted back to him, just before shutting the door.

"Well, if you see one you like, your getting it," Jessica replied to my initial statement.

"Okay," I said again.

"Besides it is eighties themed," she added as we crossed the grass to get to Jessica's small, black car.

I was suddenly reminded of another day a lot like this. Only, Edward was walking beside me and he placed a hand at the small back to make sure I didn't fall over the curb. I sighed at the memory.

Jessica opened the driver's side of her car and unlocked the rest of the doors. Angela sat in the passenger while I sat in the center of the back seats. When Jessica finally rolled out of the neighborhood, my excitement was at its peak. Which wasn't saying much, because I also had a feeling this night wouldn't actually be all that exciting.

* * *

CPOV

As soon as Bella was out the door I went into the kitchen and dialed Edward's number. I hoped I hadn't caught him at a bad time as I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he answered at the second ring.

"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time…"

Edward just laughed. "It's fine. How can I help you?"

"Well, Bella is going out with a couple of her friends, and I-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Wait- huh? She's going out? As in, socializing?" he asked me, confused.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"So she's talking? To her friends from school?"

"Yes. I thought you'd know," I said.

"I'll ask her about it on Wednesday," he said to himself before saying, "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you could watch out for her if your going out tonight," I replied.

"Sure thing," he said.

I thanked him gratefully, before telling him goodbye and hanging up. Sending Bella to a psychologist was not a waste of money, I decided.

* * *

_I know it's so short, but I felt like it was the right time to end it. And if you guys think you know what's going to happen, you probably don't. Well, some of you may get it, but I don't know. Anyways, review please! They make my day._

_-mistimasochist._


	16. Chapter 15

BPOV

Like I'd expected dress shopping was not as exciting as I thought it'd be. Angela and Jessica had been able to find not only dresses, but also shoes and jewelry to go with. Jessica insisted I give her my opinion, so when I pointed out that a dress was extremely low-cut or short, Jessica thought it was a good thing. Angela, though, had gone for the most conservative dresses, and she still looked great in each one.

Angela and I seemed to lag behind Jessica more, while she led the way. I talked quietly to Angela as Jessica stood at the checkout counter. We were waiting for her, browsing through cheap movies across the walkway.

"Did you notice…" I explained how I noticed Jessica picking out more risqué dresses.

"Yeah, actually, I did," Angela replied, meeting my eye.

"I'm not saying she's a slut," I started.

"Yeah, I got you," she cut in, nodding.

"But I don't understand how she would even feel comfortable in a dress as short as the one she got," I said.

"Yeah me too. I barely like showing my shoulders," Angela picked up a DVD case, inspecting the back of it.

"You're really good at acting like we're not talking about Jessica," I noticed.

"When you know her and Lauren you have to learn to act casual," she said matter-of-factly, putting down the DVD and picking up another.

"Why?" I asked, mimicking Angela and choosing a random DVD to inspect it.

She laughed at my actions, before answering. "Lauren talks crap on _everyone_."

"Even me?"

"Even you," she met my eye again, an apologetic look on her face.

"What did she say about me?" I asked curiously, placing the DVD back on the rack.

Just then, Jessica gave thanks to the girl at the checkout counter and came towards us, carrying the bags.

"I'll tell you some other time," she hissed.

When Jessica reached us she handed Angela the bag that held her dress, shoes and matching necklace and earrings.

"Oh my gosh," Jessica gasped. "I totally forgot, you never got a dress."

"It's okay," I said immediately.

"Oh, okay," her face fell slightly, and then it brightened again.

"We should go some where for dinner," she suggested, leading the way to the exit.

"That sounds good," Angela agreed.

"Where?" I asked.

"How about… La Bella Italia?" Jessica questioned.

Angela and I agreed quickly, but I doubted she really cared as long as we got some food, as did I. The three of us walked out of the store and out into the parking lot.

EPOV

I was doing just what Charlie asked, I told myself several times. But that didn't explain why I was walking out the door as soon I hung up with him. I was in my car and waiting to pull out of the parking lot within minutes. I had no idea which way to turn, or where Bella was going, but I did have this odd pull that made me want to go left.

So I went left when the street was clear, and I followed the feeling the rest of the way. It felt sort of like an excitement that kept rising, and it kept telling me where to turn, where I'd find Bella. Eventually I found myself pulling into a department store that I'd once heard Alice talking about.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I navigated through the parking lot. The feeling I had was at its greatest, but it didn't make sense that Bella would've been there. She didn't like shopping and she told me several times on occasion. But then I saw her, sliding into the back seat of a small black car.

The feeling from before made me want to get even closer to her, with no obstacles. I drove around the other side of the parking lot, watching the black car heading towards the exit of the parking lot. I put several cars between us, so I wouldn't be noticed.

_Stalkerish much?_

I followed Bella and her friends further into Port Angeles. When we were at a stoplight I saw Bella get out of the small black car and step onto the sidewalk. I watched her as she walked down the sidewalk, confused.

_What is she doing?_

She walked into a shopping center, carefully staying on the outside to prevent getting hit by a car. I pulled in after her and found a parking space as quickly as I could. When I saw her enter a bookstore I shut off my car, knowing it would be a while.

I sat here in silence, and jumped violently when my phone began to ring. I retrieved it from my pocket and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward? It's me, Alice," a tinkling voice said.

"Oh, hello Alice. What's up?" I questioned, distractedly.

"Not much. What are _you_ doing?" she drawled accusingly.

"Being a stalker," I said thoughtlessly. I watched Bella move up and down a few isles. I couldn't be sure if she liked what she was seeing, because I couldn't see her face.

"What?" Alice laughed, thinking I was joking.

"Charlie, Bella's dad, called me earlier. He said she was going out with a couple of her friends and if I went out later on if I could keep an eye out for her. So that's what I'm doing," I explained cautiously.

"And you didn't invite me!" Alice said loudly.

Bella was heading toward the exit again, my excitement rose for a moment, but then she paused at a shelf of books. I sighed heavily. "I was in a hurry," I finally replied to Alice.

"To see Bella," she finished my sentence, her voice mischievous.

"So," I shrugged.

Bella lifted a book off of the shelf, inspecting the back.

"So you don't you have to deny it," Alice said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice.

"I'm not denying anything," I said, as Bella dropped the book she was looking at. She started for the exit again. Just as she was walking out a group of four men walked passed. Bella stopped and let them pass. She was staring at the floor, shuffling her feet.

One of the men stopped walking. My alertness went up exponentially.

"I have to go Alice. Bye," I hung up, cutting off Alice's goodbye. I hoped for a moment that she wasn't upset with me.

I reached for the keys still hanging in the ignition, ready to start the car. But after a couple minutes the men walked away and Bella walked out into parking lot and towards a small walkway in between two buildings. She was taking a short cut to reach her friends, wherever they had gone. Naturally, I followed her.

I started my car and left the parking lot. A few streets down I saw two of the men walking down the sidewalk, laughing. About 40 feet ahead Bella was walking hurriedly, glancing behind her every few moments. Anger rose within me towards the men, as I realized what they were doing.

Bella turned while I was at a red light and the men passed me only moments after. Inside my head warning bells were going off, and I was cursing the light and begging for it to turn green. When it finally turned green I sped off and turned left, following the men and Bella. I pressed the gas pedal as far it would go, and caught up to them within moment.

The other two men had showed up, cornering Bella, herding her into their trap. One of them reached out towards her, but she backed into one of the other men. He put his hands on her hips, his mouth close to ear.

My heart nearly broke at the sight of Bella wide-eyed, scared as she was.

I pulled up to the curb as I reached over and opened the passenger door for Bella. I threw my own door open and stepped out as I called "Get in the car!"

The men all had backed away and Bella rushed over to me, immediately getting in the car. I slid into the driver's seat and sped away from the men, trying to put as much distance between them and Bella as I could.

I heard the sound of Bella securing her seat belt, and I did the same when I realized I'd never put my seat belt on. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella slipping her shoes off and pulling her knees up to her chest, shivering slightly. She pressed her eyes against her knees, staying silent.

I didn't talk to her just yet, not until I noticed that she was visibly shaking. In a need to try and comfort her I pulled into a parking lot for a small park. I parked the car, but left the keys in. I turned up the heater, then got out and went around to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and bent down to reach for Bella.

I placed my hand at the top of her head and she immediately she lifted it too look at me. She was tired.

"Come on," I put my hand out.

She looked at my hand for a moment.

"It's just a hand. It's not going to bite," I said, trying to raise her spirits some how.

She grinned, and slipped her small, cold hand into mine. I grasped it firmly and pulled her out of the car. I shut the door and then opened the back seat, pulling her inside with me. She shut the door behind her, and sat the same as she had before.

"Bella," I said quietly.

She lifted her head again and rested her cheek on the tops of her knees, looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

She nodded slowly. "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. Charlie called me and asked me to watch out for you if I went out," I explained quickly, hoping she wouldn't assume worse.

"You weren't planning on going out," it wasn't a question.

"No, I wasn't. But it was a chance to see you," I replied, watching Bella's face carefully.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"I wanted to see you too," she murmured, a small smile spreading across her lips. I grinned too.

I noticed the turn our conversation took, so I searched for some way to change it.

"I should probably take you back to your friends," I moved to get out of the car again, but Bella caught my arm.

"Wait. It's really peaceful right now," she said, so I leaned back into the seat.

"It is," I agreed with a nod.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Eventually Bella let go of her knees and sat normally. I looked her over appreciatively for a moment, finally noticing what she was wearing.

Her black jeans hugged her shapely legs and contrasted nicely with the green quarter length sleeved shirt. A black lacy top peeked out the v of her green shirt, to tie her pants in with the outfit. Her hair was straight and silky, and I wanted so badly to run my fingers through it. Her shoes were still on the floor in the front of the car.

"You straightened you hair?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod, a piece of hair falling in her face.

"I like it," I reached over and gently moved her hair out of her face, feeling its softness between my fingers.

It felt so right.

"Thanks," she sighed softly, and laid her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a long while, breathing in each other's air and soaking in the peacefulness.

Eventually though, we needed to return to reality.

"We should probably go," Bella mumbled, though she didn't sound like she wanted to.

"You don't want to either, do you?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

We both smiled at the agreement, but we still got out of the car and back into the front.

"Where would your friends be at?" I asked her as I turned back onto the road.

"La Bella Italia. Or if you have a cell phone I could call Angela," Bella suggested.

"Yeah," I pulled my phone out of my pocket and placed it in Bella's open palm.

I watched the road carefully as I listened to Bella one-sided conversation.

"Angela? It's me, Bella. Yeah I'm okay," she was grinning. "It's a long story, but don't worry I'll tell you," she promised. "But you can't tell Jessica," she added quickly.

"Are you guys at La Bella Italia? Oh," she frowned. "Well do you have my jacket; I think I left it in Jessica's car? Okay, cool, I'll talk to you later then. Bye," Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"We were going to meet at La Bella Italia, but they already ate and left," she said as I pocketed my phone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She shrugged, so I repeated my question. If she were hungry I would get her something to eat.

"I guess so," she finally answered.

"You guess?" I prompted.

"Yes, I'm hungry," she said loudly in exasperation.

"Thank you," I grinned. "Do you still want to go to La Bella Italia?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "I'm in the mood for a home cooked meal."

"Uhm, I think I could make you something at my apartment?" I suggested questioningly. "If you don't want to go home yet, I mean," I added.

"Well, it is Saturday, and there's still plenty of time till curfew so I think I'm going to take you up on that offer," she said after a moment.

"Great," I grinned widely, and turned down the road that would lead us to my apartment.

"I'm kind of curious anyways. To see where your live," Bella said.

I thought of all my books, my piano, and the view from the living room, thinking my apartment _would_ be interesting. But then I thought of the lonely, dull atmosphere, and decided it wasn't _that_ great.

"It's not much," I said finally.

"Well we'll wait and see, won't we?" Bella retorted.

"Yes," I agreed. "We will."

* * *

_You guys I'm so excited! I know exactly what I'm doing now with this story. Big things are happening in the next chapter! And now I'm going to torture you by updating slowly. No, just kidding, that would be cruel. Anyways, review please! They make my day_

_-mistimasochist_


	17. Chapter 16

BPOV

I was terrified, cold, and hungry as I walked right into the trap those four men set. How they were even smart enough to come up with that idea was beyond me. But then Edward's silver Volvo showed up, and instantly I was no longer frightened. I started toward the car before Edward could shout for me to do so.

When he began driving away I slipped my shoes off and curled into a ball, trying to warm myself. Edward turned on the heater, and it helped a little. After a few silent minutes, I felt the car slow and turn, then stop all together. Edward shut off the car, then got out and went around to open my door.

He gently placed his hand on the top of my head, brushing my hair back. "Bella."

I lifted my head to look at him, and he put his hand out for me. I looked down at it for a moment, confused.

"It's just a hand. It's not going to bite," he said, assuring me that I was going to be safe where we went.

So I grinned and put my hand in his. We went to the back seat of the car, and I was still confused. I pulled my knees up to my chest again.

"Bella," Edward said again. I looked up at him, resting my cheek on my knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, concern furrowing his eyebrows.

I nodded, and asked him, "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. Charlie called me and asked me to watch out for you if I went out," he explained in a rush.

Clearly, he didn't want me to think badly of him.

"You weren't planning on going out," I noted.

"No, I wasn't." He admitted. "But it was a chance to see you."

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"I wanted to see you to," I said honestly, smiling around the words.

Edward grinned too, but then his face changed in an unfathomable way.

"I should probably take you back to your friends." As soon as the words left his mouth and he started to reach for the door, I reached out to stop him.

"Wait," I said immediately. "It's really peaceful right now," I reasoned.

"It is," he nodded, and leaned back into the seat. I stretched my legs out in front of me, sitting normally again.

It was silent for a few long comfortable moments.

"You straightened your hair?" Edward finally broke the silence.

I bobbed my head, _yes._ "Yeah."

"I like it," he replied and began reaching over to me.

My heart pounded in my chest, as he caught a stray lock of hair and put it back into place. I gave my thanks and feeling the need to be closer to Edward, I rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat there silently for several long, peaceful minutes.

"We should probably go," I finally said quietly. I wanted to stay, though.

"You don't want to go either, do you?" Edward asked me as he moved to get out of the car.

"No," I shook my head, feeling a smile spread across my face.

We both moved to our respectable seats in he front and Edward started the car.

"Where would your friends be at?" he asked as he drove out onto the road.

"La Bella Italia. Or if you have a phone I could call Angela," I offered.

"Yeah," Edward took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I dialed Angela's number and pressed the phone to my ear, waiting for her to answer. She answered after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Angela? It's me Bella," I said, knowing she wouldn't recognize the number.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked instantly.

"Yeah I'm okay," I replied.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but don't worry I'll tell you," I promised her. "But you can't tell Jessica," I added quickly, remembering what Angela told me before.

"Of course."

"Are you guys at La Bella Italia?" I asked her.

"Well, we kind of already ate and left. I told Jessica to wait for you, but she wouldn't," Angela explained carefully.

"Well, do you have my jacket?" I asked. "I think I left it in Jessica's car."

"Yeah, I'll bring it to you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye Bella," Angela hung up.

I hung up Edward's phone and passed it to him. He pocketed it as I explained to him the situation.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged. I was hungry, but I didn't want to hassle him in any way.

"Are you hungry?" he repeated.

"I guess so," I answered finally.

"You guess?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I'm hungry," I said loudly in exasperation.

Edward grinned. "Thank you. Do you still want to go to La Bella Italia?"

"Not really. I'm in the mood for a home cooked meal," I said.

"Uhm, I think I could make you something at my apartment?" Edward offered questioningly. "If you don't want to go home yet, I mean."

I thought for a moment. "Well, it is Saturday and there's still plenty of time till curfew so I think I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"Great," Edward smiled toothily.

"I'm kind of curious anyways. To see where you live," I admitted. Not only was I curious, but I was excited.

"It's not much," he replied after a moment.

"Well, we'll wait and see, won't we?"

"Yes," Edward paused. "We will."

"So what was with the 'you can't tell Jessica'?" Edward asked as he pulled into the parking lot of his building.

I placed both of my feet on the floor and I subconsciously began fiddling with my fingers. "Angela said Jessica and talks about people a lot. I don't want any rumors going around about me."

"I see," Edward nodding, turning into a parking space.

"Yeah, she also said Lauren talk a lot too," I added.

"It's hard to trust people these days," Edward said, shutting off the engine.

I undid my seatbelt, as I hummed in response. I quickly stepped out of the car and began following Edward inside the lobby and then into the elevators.

"Elevators are fun," I thought aloud, bracing myself for the familiar tickle in my stomach.

"I get this weird little feeling in my stomach," Edward said, grinning.

I smiled, laughed, and nodded in agreement. He put a hand on the metal bar that came off of the walls of the small room as the elevator moved upwards. A moment later that little tickle came, and I knew Edward felt it too, because he put a hand over his stomach and grinned wider. I laughed more.

When we reached his floor, Edward let me step out first and quickly followed behind. My excitement rose exponentially.

Edward retrieved his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I tapped my foot impatiently. A moment later he swung the door open and gestured for me to enter. I stepped into what I assumed was his living room. Edward flipped on the light behind me.

Edward's apartment was incredibly rich-people looking. Big screen TV, nice leather couches. His large grand piano was off to the side, along with a shelf full of books and music.

"Can you play me something?" I asked immediately, gazing at the beautiful instrument.

"Later," he said. "So is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?"

"Not really," I shrugged.

"I think I have some leftover spaghetti," he suggested.

"That's fine," I decided.

Edward led me into his kitchen, which was full of stainless steel. The counters were made of black granite with gold specks. The wood of the cupboards was maple and the handles were made of brass. His dark fridge was shiny and acted as a mirror. I promptly checked my hair, smoothing over any imperfections. Edward pulled out a Tupperware full of spaghetti and took it to his microwave. There, he placed the Tupperware inside his microwave and set the time for 60 seconds.

"Your house is nice," I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'd say thanks, but Alice and Esme are the ones who decorated," Edward said, leaning against the counter

"They did a good job," I replied.

Edward looked around the room for a moment. "I'd probably like it better if I had more company."

"You should get a pet," I suggested.

"I don't know about that," he replied.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I'll be gone for too long during the day. If I had a dog or cat, they'd be lonely," he explained as he went over to the cupboards to get out two bowls, and retrieved two forks from a drawer. "And anyway, I don't think I can have an animal that's over 10 pounds or something."

The timer to the microwave went off, and Edward stepped toward to take out the Tupperware. He placed the spaghetti on the counter and used one of the forks to mix it. Steam rose from the food.

"Mmm, spaghetti," I said, grinning.

Edward looked up at me and smiled in response to the look on my face. He dished out fair shares into each bowl then placed the forks in them.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"What do you have?"

"Well, let's see," he replied, going to his fridge and opening it up.

"Milk, orange juice, coke, water…" he looked at me questioningly.

"Milk please," I said, grinning widely.

"Sure thing," he pulled out a gallon of milk and placed it on the counter.

I started on my spaghetti as Edward got out two glasses and poured milk into them.

"Thanks," I said, setting down my bowl and taking a long drink of milk.

"No problem," he said, putting away the milk and coming to get his own bowl of spaghetti.

Edward's phone rang loudly and he sighed, setting down his bowl to reach for his phone. He pressed talk and then speaker.

"Hello?" he said aloud.

"Eddie!" I recognized that voice immediately.

"Hi Emmett," Edward grumbled. I grinned.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"With what?" Emmet asked skeptically. "What could have my lonely and sexually repressed friend busy?"

Edward just rolled his eyes, avoiding my gaze. "Bella is over here right now."

"Really?" Emmett's voice suddenly took on a sexual tone. I furrowed my eyebrows at Edward, confused.

"What is Bella doing at your apartment, Eddie? Are you guys going to spend some quality together on your couch? Hmm?"

Edward's face went red. He was actually blushing. He cleared his throat roughly before rebutting to Emmett.

"It's not like that. I said before-," he cut himself off.

"So is she talking then? Hello Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"Hi Emmett," I laughed.

"So she is talking! Eddie, bring her to Eclipse again! That was fun," he said.

"I don't know," Edward started, glancing up at me.

"I wouldn't mind," I interrupted, grinning at the idea.

"Look, Em, I'm going to call you back later," Edward said loudly.

"Aw why?"

"Because I'm busy," he snapped

"But-" Emmett started.

"I'm hanging up now," he said slowly.

"Eddie!"

"Goodbye," Edward hung up.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, watching him set his phone on the counter.

"Yeah, uh, so the spaghetti, is it good?" Edward asked, returning to his own.

"Yes," I grinned.

We ate the spaghetti in silence, except for when I slurped up a noodle and Edward laughed.

"Thanks," I said when I finally finished my bowl and drained the last of my milk.

"Your welcome, but what for exactly?" he asked, taking my dishes to the sink where he rinsed them.

"Well, everything really," I said, coming to his side.

"Can you please elaborate?" he asked, reaching over to open the dishwasher.

"Well the food obviously," I started, watching Edward begin to fill up the dishwasher. "Here let me help," I said, taking the dishes and placing them inside.

"Continue," Edward encouraged me, handing me another dish.

"And… earlier of course," I said, putting the dish into the dishwasher. "You just kind of came out of no where."

"And?" he urged me on.

"Uhm, just kind of being there, all the time," I shrugged in thought.

"Well," he looked up at me, his eyes smiling. "It's been a pleasure."

"Really? I thought I was being a burden." Edward handed me the last dish, and I quickly placed it inside the dishwasher.

"Of course not," he shook his head. "The farthest thing from actually."

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond, so I asked where he kept his dish soap.

"Underneath the sink," he said, so I reached down to get it for him. When I stood back up I handed it to him and stepped out of the way.

While Edward started the dishwasher I hopped up onto his kitchen counter, absentmindedly swinging my legs. When he stood up and turned to see me sitting on his counter, he grinned.

"Having fun?"

"Yup," I smiled.

He moved closer to me till he was standing directly in front of me.

"I'm taller than you now," I teased.

"You wish," he placed his hands on my knees, holding my legs still. The contact sent a thrill throughout my body.

His eyes bore into mine for a moment.

"You have pretty eyes," I told him. My heart sped up at his proximity.

"So do you," he argued.

"My eyes are brown. Yours are green."

"Your point?" he leaned closer to me.

"Green is nicer than brown," I said quietly. I gulped, he was moving closer.

He was so close I could see little golden brown specks in the green of his eyes.

"Your eyes are warm," he said. His lips caught my attention. They looked so soft, and pink, and _kissable._

_

* * *

_

EPOV

Warning bells went off in my head. I caught her glancing down at my lips; she wanted to kiss me. I should pull away from her, and take my hands away from her legs. But I wanted to get closer, and I wanted to kiss her back. I wanted _lots_ of things.

I just kept staring as I tried to sort this out. My thoughts were a mess of what was right, wrong, and what I wanted.

"I… I can't,"

"Can't what?" Bella asked.

"Can't decide," I answered.

"Decide what?"

"What to do!" I said loudly in frustration, causing Bella to flinch. I finally pulled myself away from her and ran my hands through my hair roughly.

"What do you mean?"

I stopped. "Haven't you noticed? Isn't a little _weird_ how I act around you?"

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

"I'm 25 years old, Bella." I stood in front of her again, just as I had seconds before with my hands on her knees. Her breathing hitched in response. "Look at me. Look at _this_."

I moved my hands upwards. "Tell me to stop, tell me you don't want this," I pleaded.

"If I did it'd be a lie," she replied firmly.

I forced myself to stop. I looked down at my hands on Bella's thighs and decided. No. For now, at least.

"I'll, uh, drive you home now," I stepped away from her, dragging my hands down to her knees before letting them hang at my sides.

"Alright," Bella said.

She hopped down from the counter and gestured for me to lead the way. We were both getting into my car within a few short minutes. The silence was deafening and awkward, so I put on music. It helped a little.

Eventually we reached her house. I turned off the music for a moment.

"I'll see you on Wednesday," I said.

"That sounds like a long time from now," Bella replied, unbuckling herself.

"I may be not the nicest person for a while. To make this easier," I warned.

"Make what easier?"

"Goodnight, Bella," I said pointedly. Honestly, I didn't know what I needed to make easier, just that it needed to be.

"Uhm, goodnight," she said, and stepped out of the car. I waited till she was inside to drive away.

_I need to call Alice_, I thought.

* * *

So? Good, bad, in between?

I don't know if it's like too soon for things to be out in the open, but I'm pretty sure about how the rest of this is going to play out. Review please!

-mistimasochist


	18. Chapter 17

BPOV

It was about 7:30 when Edward dropped me off, so I still had time to make dinner for Charlie, who had been sleeping on the couch. Afterwards I did the dishes, and I would've called Alice, but I didn't have her number. I wasn't sure if I should've called Angela and told her everything. Eventually I decided not to, and jumped in the shower.

After my shower I dressed in my pajamas and lied down in bed to go to sleep. Even though it was only 9:30. I couldn't sleep, anyway, because I couldn't figure out _exactly_ what had happened in Edward's kitchen. Clearly though, he was attracted to me physically, and I had confessed the same. And I wasn't sure how he had taken that news either.

Eventually I decided to read a book and turn some music on low, to help fall asleep. It helped a bit, and I had finally fallen asleep in the late hours of the night. And I was sure it meant something when I dreamt of Edward.

When I woke on Sunday I decided to go job hunting. I seemed to have lotsof free time on my hands, and I didn't waste it doing nothing. I knew Mike's family owned a sports store, kind of a small town version of Big 5, so I decided to go there. I knew where it was, having passed it several times in this tiny town.

I dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt, and threw a black jacket over. I also quickly brushed my hair before going downstairs Charlie was in the kitchen when I went downstairs, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"I'm going job hunting," I told him as I pulled out things for a bowl of cereal.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm going to see if I can get a job at this store that my friend's family owns," I explained further, pouring cereal into my bowl.

"Well, good luck," he wished for me.

"Thanks," I said, pouring milk into my cereal. I got out a spoon and began eating. I could hear Charlie sipping his coffee and flipping the newspaper pages as I ate. When I finished I put everything away and rinsed my bowl. I went back upstairs to get the keys to my truck (and everything else I would need), and came back down.

"See you later," I called.

"Bye," he shouted back. I heard the last flip of a newspaper before I walked out the door and to my car.

I unlocked my truck, and hopped inside. I pulled out of the driveway, and within minutes I was sitting in front of the sports store that Mike's family owned. I shut off the engine to my truck and hopped out. I noticed the slight bounce in my step as I walked in. Near the front of the store at the checkout counter, stood Mike in his yellow employee vest.

I laughed at him, and his face went red. "Can I help you?" he asked with an attitude.

"I wanted to apply for a job," I replied, noting the way his face lit up.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to my mom," he gestured for me to follow him. I obliged and he led me to a room in the back of the store, whose door read, 'employees only'. There was a blonde woman, who I guessed was doing inventory.

"Hey mom, my friend Bella wants to apply for a job. Can you help her out?" Mike said to his mom, who looked up, her blue eyes much like his.

"Of course. Mike, get her an application," she flashed a friendly smile full of white teeth at me.

"Thanks," I said, grinning in response.

"No problem," she replied.

Mike beckoned me to come with him, so I followed him back out to the front of the store. He pulled out a packet of papers from a drawer underneath the desk and handed it to me, along with a pen. I leaned against the counter as I filled out all the papers. It took me all of fifteen very long minutes till it was complete. When I finished I looked up at Mike in question.

"I'll give those to my mom," he took the packet, and stowed it in the same drawer it came from. "She'll probably call you later on today. We never really have people come to apply."

"Oh, thanks. And tell your mom I said thanks, too," I said to Mike.

"Sure thing," he said, and I turned to leave the store.

"I'll see you later," I called to him.

"See you," I heard him say.

A sense of accomplishment came over me as I drove back home. Even thought I'd never admit it, I was very confident that I'd get the job.

"That was fast," Charlie said from his spot in the living room when I'd gotten home, stopping me before I could get upstairs.

"Yeah," I shrugged, and went into the kitchen.

"So?" he drawled.

"So what?"

"Are you feeling lucky?"

I laughed. "I guess." I turned back and went up the stairs.

Just as Mike had said, his mom called later that day to tell me that I did indeed, get the job. We discussed what hours I would work, and so my first day to start was the next day. I had to go there immediately after school, and be there at 3:30 till 5:30. Forks High's last bell rang at 3:15, but I was sure because of the distance I would make it there in time.

_Monday June 18th_

I hadn't slept much the night before, leaving my day kind of hazy. I barely remembered Eric inviting me to a house party of his and telling him I'd think about it. Angela gave me my jacket when I got to school like I'd asked her to. She had lots of questions, but I easily dodged them, surprisingly.

After school I went to Mike's store, where his mom showed me the basics of everything. She put me on cashier duty, despite the lack of customers. Afterwards, I went home feeling accomplished. I made a quick dinner that was done when Charlie arrived, so we ate together. I told him about the job, and he seemed to be happy for me. When we were done eating, I did the dishes, my homework (ugh), and then I went to bed for much needed sleep.

That night I'd slept better, having been extremely tired.

Tuesday dragged on much the same, until finally Wednesday came around and it felt like I couldn't get out of school earlier. Mike's mom gave me every Wednesday off so I could see Edward. I headed into Port Angeles immediately, my excitement to see Edward rising.

I sat in the parking lot for a few moments, preparing myself, as stupid as that sounds. I smoothed my hair over anxiously, wondering if it was going to be awkward with Edward.

Eventually I stepped out of my truck and locked it carefully. I stowed my keys in my jacket pocket as I walked into the building. I knew I had a few minutes, so I talked with Alice for a few minutes.

"So I heard what happened," she said. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, confused.

"On Saturday," she drawled pointedly.

"Oh, uh, right. Edward told you?" I asked, avoiding her eye.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Do you think It's going to be weird?" I asked her.

"Only if you make it weird," she answered.

"That helps so much, Alice," I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," she snapped back at me.

The door to Edward's room opened up, and I immediately looked up.

"Help me," I hissed at Alice.

"You're on your own," she giggled.

Edward waved me over, so I obliged, staring at my feet determinedly.

* * *

EPOV

_Wednesday June 20th_

It was Wednesday, and I was waiting for Bella to arrive. Naturally, I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect from her, after what happened on Saturday. I checked my watch; it was time. She's never been late before so I got up and went over to the door, hesitantly opening it.

She was talking to Alice quietly, but when the door opened they both stopped and looked up at me. She said something more to Alice, who only giggled and replied shortly. I waved Bella over and she began making her way over to me, watching her feet. I was blocking the entranceway to my office, so she stopped in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

She lifted her head to look up at me, her brown eyes shining. I searched her eyes for anything I should be worried about, and I could see her doing the same thing.

"Hi," she replied.

I stepped aside, and let her pass. I greedily breathed in her scent as I followed her into the room and shut the door gently behind me. Bella turned to look at me when the door clicked. I looked down at her questioningly, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I…" she started. She dropped her gaze for a moment, and then suddenly reached forward. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her head against my chest. I froze in surprise, but then reciprocated wholeheartedly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

Her scent filled my nostrils, and I heard her sigh. I finally pinpointed what Bella smelt like. It was strawberries, big juicy strawberries that I wanted to take a bite out of.

Bella let me go, mumbling, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't feel guilty. I didn't mind," I replied.

"I know," she answered, sitting down on the couch.

I joined her there, and she looked at me funny. "We should talk. About Saturday."

"What's to talk about?" she studied her fingernails.

"Uhm," I started, thinking of the best way to put this. "Everything."

"Okay," she said slowly, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Just… ask me anything."

"Do you… want me _just_… physically?" I asked her carefully.

She shook her head silently.

"For how long?"

"I finally figured it out when I went with you to Eclipse. Speaking of the whole feeding me thing was _really_ weird," she looked up at me, an incredulous look on her face. "I mean, like, really?"

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck. "Yeah, I don't know either."

"Everybody was staring," she added.

"I take it you don't want me to do that again," I said.

"As long as there isn't people watching," she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Gotcha," I nodded.

"What about you?" Bella asked. "I mean… do you want me just physically as well?"

I shook my head. "I figured it out the same day, too."

The room went silent. Bella kept looking at her hands, and biting at her nails. I thought about leaning over and whispering into her ear that I loved her, but something was stopping me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I'm wondering. About us," she replied, lifting a hand to bite her nails again.

"Would you quit that?" I took both of her hands and held them in mine, keeping her from biting her nails.

"And what about us?" I asked.

"Where do we stand now? As in, our relationship," Bella said, looking down at our hands, turning in her spot to be more comfortable.

"Well, I'd like to say we're friends until further notice," I said.

"When will that notice come?"

"Patience, Bella," I scolded playfully.

She scoffed at me. "But seriously, when?"

"I think, before we really do anything we'd have to wait till you're well, eighteen," I answered. "Unless you want to go sneaking around," I grinned.

"Hmm… sneaking around is hot," she smirked.

"Not helping, Bella," I said quietly in singsong voice.

"Hmm, really?" there was an evil glint in her eye. "I wonder if you could go through my window…"

"Bella," I warned, squeezed her hands slightly.

"Okay, sorry. I'm done," she looked up at me, grinning sheepishly.

"I want to hear the rest of your story," I said after a moment of silence.

"You know, I'm pretty much over it," Bella replied.

"At least tell me the very ending," I reasoned.

"Well… he cheated on me. I caught him. We broke up. End of story," she shrugged.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to get any details from you," I said.

"Nope," Bella grinned at me, then said. "You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"You stopped taking notes on me after a while," she said.

"Well, after a while, I started paying lots of attention to you. Usually I could remember everything you ever said. Even if I still couldn't understand you sometimes," I explained.

"What was the first thing I said to you?" she asked me.

"You were yelling at me actually, and you wanted me to shut up," I answered, remembering that day.

"I remember that," she said. "I really need more self control," she mumbled.

"I was glad you yelled at me," I said.

"Why?"

"It gave me some insight as to what you were feeling," I said. "It was always really hard to tell what you were thinking about. You had this blank look on your face. You would hardly even look at me. You never talked. I was trying to help you, but I needed you to help me help you."

Bella was silent, staring at our hands that were still together. I'd only just realized I was still holding them. They felt small and fragile in my larger hands.

"After a while though you started showing a little emotion. Shrugging sometimes, shaking your head. And sometimes I would catch you smiling while you listened to Alice. You've got a beautiful face for a beautiful smile, you know that?"

I saw Bella flush at my words.

"The only thing I could think of doing to get you to talk to me would be telling you about Tanya," I said, remembering that day and how badly I had wanted Bella to speak to me.

"Stupid bitch, " Bella mumbled at my mention of Tanya. I gasped; I'd never heard her cuss before.

"Sorry," she looked up at me, grinning impishly.

"Anyways," I continued. "All I wanted was for you to talk to me. Even hello would've been fine, and then goodbye when you left. All I wanted was to make you happy again, and you wouldn't even acknowledge it."

"I…" Bella started. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was making you feel that bad."

"It wasn't really that I felt bad, just that I didn't know how to just… get you talking. I wanted you to talk _so badly._ And socializing is a big part of being happy. Emotions are so confusing, and talking to someone about them can help sort them out."

"You have no idea how glad I was when you started talking. Even if it was awkward at first," I finished.

"Yeah and look at me now. Getting invited to parties and everything," Bella smiled.

"Parties?"

"Yeah, this guy, Eric, who sits next to me in 1st period invited me to a party. I'm not sure if I want to go, though." She explained.

"It's really up to you, but you should go out and have some high school experiences. Just, be careful," I told her earnestly.

"I'm not stupid," she replied, with a '_duh_' look on her face.

"I know that," I said quickly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. Speaking of, you're not…" I paused, searching for the right word. "I want to say traumatized, by what happened on Saturday?"

"Huh?"

"No bad dreams, irrational fear of men…" I listed hesitantly.

Bella laughed. "The only thing I've been dreaming about is you."

"I mean, uh," she said loudly, trying to cover her blunder. Her face turned several shades of red before finally settling on a deep crimson.

"Don't worry," I said. "I've dreamt about you too."

"Really? What about me?"

"Hmm," I leaned slightly closer to Bella. "I'd rather show you."

"But?" she asked.

"It isn't the right time and place," I said, and she nodded in understanding.

The room was silent for a few minutes, and I was thinking of when Bella had been silent so many months ago.

"Bella, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Shoot," she said, looking up at me expectantly.

"Have you ever considered suicide?" I asked gently.

She looked down at her hands, and how I was subconsciously rubbing circles into her wrists with my thumbs.

"I have," she said quietly. "But I ruled it out as soon I thought of it. I couldn't imagine what it would do to Charlie."

I sighed deeply at her confession.

"I'm so sorry," I told her.

"It's not your fault," she looked up at me again. "I mean, your not the one who decided to cheat on me."

"And I never would," I added.

Bella spoke again a moment later. "Sometimes I think back about how bad I was, and I wonder why I was so affected by it. He was just some asshole, and I've got my whole life ahead of me to find another boyfriend."

"You're so positive. I love it," I smiled widely at her. I was also preoccupied with Bella's new habit of cussing; it was kind of hot.

She laughed in response, throwing her head back. "Hey, I noticed you never did any of those weird exercises with me before," she said when she sobered up. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to feel like I was trying to get into your head. I mean, I was trying to get into your head, but I wanted you to willingly tell me things. I was trying to be subtle with the scrabble game," I explained.

"Yeah, I know," Bella said.

"How?"

"I'm psychic," she joked.

"Hey, you guys!" Alice came in with a bounce in her step and her cell phone pressed against her ear. I pulled my hands away from Bella and turned in my seat to look at Alice. She eyed us wearily for a moment.

"Can I help you, Alice?" I asked.

"Uhm, Emmett and Rose want to go to Eclipse on Saturday. Do you two want to come?" she explained.

"I'll go if Bella goes," I said, looking at Bella.

"Sure," she said, nodding.

"Great, I'll call you later," Alice said. She turned to walk back out, saying, "No not you, idiot. I was talking to Bella…" She shut the door behind her with a snap.

"I'm excited for this," Bella grinned.

"I bet you are," I smiled back at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as I checked my watch. It occurred to me that it had been a while since she'd been here. Her hour was just about up.

"It means, that we're just about out of time," I said.

"Okay… irrelevant…" she averted her eyes.

"C'mon," I stood up. "I'll walk you to your truck."

"Alright," she stood to, and began walking out.

Alice looked at us funny as I held the door open for Bella. Bella waved goodbye to Alice, who called back her farewell. I opened the next door for her too.

"Do you want to open my car door for me, too?" Bella quipped when we reached her truck.

"Maybe," I grinned sheepishly as she pulled out her keys

"Oh, too late," she said, unlocking her door and opening it.

"Your mean," I pouted.

"No, just independent," she replied, hopping into her truck.

"Not for long," I leaned against the vehicle.

"I sure hope so," Bella reached for the door, closing it, and then rolled down her window.

"Hey, were we just flirting?" she asked, grinning.

"I think so," I laughed. The engine roaring to life as Bella started it drowned the sound out.

"I'll see you later," she said, leaning towards the open window.

"See you," I said. Bella began pulling out of the parking space, out of the parking lot, and then out of sight.

I went back into the building, afraid to admit that I was already missing Bella.

* * *

So, I was going to have a scene where Edward talks to Emmett, but I fail horribly in that area, having hardly any experience with guys. So if you have any advice on that, then let me know! This chapter is quite long, but I felt like you guys deserved it. Review please!

-mistimasochist


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend couldn't seem to end, and Saturday couldn't come close enough.

I had fallen into an easy schedule of going to school where I got to see Angela and Ben, and then going to work immediately after, which consequently put me into close contact with Mike. After work I would head home and make dinner, usually finishing in time for Charlie to get home and for us to eat together.

After we ate, I would do the dishes as quickly as possible to go up to my room to do any homework I had. If I was ever lucky, I didn't have much. And then I occasionally took a shower.

When Saturday finally arrived, I couldn't have been happier. I had to go to work around noon until 4. When I got back home, I showered thoroughly (freshly shaved and all) for Eclipse later on. I had the phone with me at all time, in case Alice called. When she did I was just deciding to clean my room at about 5.

"Hello?" I answered at the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Who else?" I asked her.

"Good point. So are you ready for tonight?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Never been more ready," I replied, grinning.

"Good." She said. "Do you have something to wear?" I could hear the sound of hangers.

"Uhm, probably not. I mean, I have that dress from last time, but…"

"Would you be opposed to a shopping trip?" Alice asked, the noises in the background stopping. "On the condition that I get to pick your outfit out."

"As long as it's nothing too dangerous," I conceded after thinking for a moment. I wouldn't mind a shopping trip with Alice. "Or expensive!" I added.

"So nothing to dangerous or expensive. Got it. Are you good to go right now?" She asked eagerly. I could imagine her bouncing slightly.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll be there in ten." She said before I heard a click, and the line went dead.

In the ten minutes I waited for her, I put my beat up converse on, threw on a jacket, and tied up my hair. I went down the stairs, stumbling slightly, and went into the living room to tell Charlie my plans. He only questioned me till Alice knocked musically on the front door.

"I'll see you later!" I said to him.

"Be back by curfew!" he shouted back as I walked out the door.

Alice led me to her yellow Porsche. "Now I have an outfit at my house I want you to see. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

We both got in on our designated sides, and Alice began driving towards her house. We exchanged small talk for the next several minutes till she announced our close arrival.

"I'm so excited for this, Alice," I confessed, feeling as if we couldn't get to Eclipse soon enough.

"Me too," she squealed animatedly.

After a few more moments, Alice finally pulled into her driveway. I viewed the yard from the passenger seat in awe. There were lots of plants, green ones, colorful ones, small ones, tall ones… Alice shut off her car and got out. I followed her quickly as she led me up the path to her oak double door, ducking underneath a palm tree leaf.

Alice swiftly unlocked the door and the swung it open, letting me step inside first. The first thing I noticed was the hardwood floors that extended into the kitchen and dining room on the right and the hallway on the left. The walls were a crème color and the carpet in the living room was a darker shade. There was no apparent pattern to the directions.

"Make yourself at home," Alice told me before turning and going down the hallway.

I went into the kitchen, looking around at all the stainless steal appliances. I ran my hand across the shiny red-brown colored granite. I decided to have a glass of water, just for something to do, but when I started looking through the cupboards Alice called to me from the back of the house.

I followed the sound of her voice and went down the hall, seeing many photographs of different people. Several of them included Edward, Rose, and Emmett. I found Alice in a room on the right; I assumed it was hers. The room was filled with maple furnishings, and the bedspread was of magenta silk. There was a deep blue v-neck quarter length top laying across the bed.

Alice pulled out a short, leather skirt, and put it against the blue top. She also pulled a pair of tall, leather boots out of the closet and set them on the floor.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Uh," I started, looking it over. "I don't know about the skirt."

"Oh come on," she pouted. "At least try it on."

"Alice," I sighed.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

I put a hand out to stop her from continuing. "Just to get you to shut up, I'll try it on."

"Thank you!" she said happily, and handed me the outfit before ushering me to her bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I began to undress and change into the outfit Alice had picked out. It was all a little snug, but I guessed it was because Alice was smaller than me. The boots surprisingly fit well, though. I checked myself in the mirror for a moment and decided it looked good enough to show Alice. I stepped out of the bathroom and back into Alice's room, wobbling slightly in the heels.

"Hey sexy," Alice drawled from where she stood in front of the closet as I stumbled to sit on her bed.

"You know that trip was not sexy at all," I retorted, messing with the edge of the skirt.

"Sexy in a damsel in distress kind of way," She said, returning to her closet.

"Leather isn't really… me, anyways, Alice," I said looking down at the boots.

"You said I get to pick out the outfit," she argued, turning to look at me. "And you look really good, I promise."

"I said you get to pick out the outfit if we went shopping," I replied, reminding her of our conversation from earlier.

"Edward will love it," Alice said, which instantly halted my protests.

Her words echoed in my mind for a moment, considering it. It would be so worth it, if Edward liked it.

So, I just grinned up at Alice.

"Then it's settled," she said, her voice ringing with finality. "But I still want to take you out shopping, because we've got all this time before we have to go. Now go change!" she said imperiously.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled and went back into the bathroom. I changed into the clothes I'd been wearing before. I folded up the outfit that was reserved for the club, at the moment, and left it on the sink. I slipped my shoes back on, and sat on the toilet to retie them.

When I was done, I stood and searched for Alice till I found her in the front entrance, putting on a jacket and grabbing her purse.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Two hours and four large kohl's bags later Alice and I were pulling back into her driveway. Alice had gotten the majority of the clothes, having three bags and having only one bag for myself. I got a few pairs of jeans, a few tops, and after much arguing a pair of shorts and one skirt.

Alice's cell phone went off as she instructed me to change into my outfit for the night.

"Hey, Rose…" she answered. "Yeah we're gonna get ready right now..."

I went into Alice's bathroom and began changing into the outfit Alice had given me for the night. I folded up my clothes from before and left them on the sink.

"Bella?" Alice said carefully, edging the bathroom door open. I was just situating my skirt and top when she handed her small silver cell phone.

"Edward," she explained, gesturing with it.

I smiled and took the phone from her, pressing it gently against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," I could hear him smiling.

"What's up?" I said as Alice came in with all her chick stuff (flat and curling iron, makeup etc…)

She sat me down on her toilet after putting the seat down. "Tell Bella I said hi!" I heard Emmett's voice boom.

"Emmett says hi," Edward said.

"I heard," I laughed. "Tell him I said hey what's up."

He passed on the message and ignored the story that Emmett launched into. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," I said as Alice began doing my hair, brushing it gently. "You?"

"I love doing your hair. It makes me feel like a teenager again," Alice said, and I was sure Edward could hear.

"That's nice, Alice," I said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Alice and I were ready to go to Eclipse. Somehow I'd been able to stay on the phone with Edward while Alice straightened and curled my hair, and did my makeup afterwards. She did it much like last time except on my eyes she did a blend of a few blues to match my top.

"Sexy," Alice drawled at me as we checked each other over.

"Sure," I mumbled, looking at Alice in comparison to myself in her bathroom mirror.

"Don't question Alice's judgement," Edward said, his electronic voice filling the bathroom. He was still on the phone, but Alice decided to put it on speaker to have better access to my face.

"Listen to Edward, Bella," Alice said, laughing.

"Hey, I'll come and get Bella from over there so you can go ahead and go to Eclipse, Alice," Edward offered.

"Someone's eager," Alice noted.

"Listen to Edward, Alice," I said, mocking her for her words from before.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

"And Jasper's getting impatient, anyways," he added.

"Alright," Alice took the phone and all of her chick stuff into her room. I followed her expectantly. "I'll go now. Just hurry, Edward."

"I'll be there soon enough," he said before giving his farewells and hanging up.

"Just make yourself comfortable until he gets here. And don't forget to lock up." Alice gathered up her things as she went down the hall and into the front entrance. She unhooked one key from the ring of keys.

"You can put the key up here," she said hopping to touch the eave over her door.

"Got it." I said, taking the key as she held it out for me

"Okay. Am I good?"

I looked her over, taking in her red blouse and black skinny jeans, all the way down to her red wedge heels.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you and Edward when you get there," she smiled and went out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

A moment later I heard her Porsche hum to life and pull out of the driveway. I sat in her living room, watching dust particles and when I got bored of that I turned on the tv, all the while playing with the key in my hand anxiously. After at least five minutes, I heard the purr of Edward's Volvo. I heard him pull into the driveway and I shut off the TV, getting up to meet him outside.

I locked the door as I heard his footsteps coming up the path. "Hey," I heard his voice call. I reached up to put the key on the eave over the door and turned to greet him. Instead, before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Hello to you too," I said breathily, locking my arms around his neck and breathing in his scent greedily.

"Alice was right," he said as he released me. "You are sexy."

I felt my face heat up. "I'm sure," I drawled sarcastically, but my voice faltered slightly as I met Edward's warm gaze.

I looked at him, toe to head, from his black wallabies, black jeans, deep green thermal and a heavy-weight black zip-up jacket. His hair was in its usual sexy disarray.

"Ready to go?" he asked, fiddling with his zipper.

"Yup," I nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way.

"Ladies first," he said.

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment. He made a face and nodded for me to go ahead. I obliged finally and walked in front of him. I could hear him a step behind me, so I snuck a glance at him acting as if I was fixing my hair. His eyes were cast downward and when he noticed me looking at him he lifted his head, grinning sheepishly.

I shook my head and went to the passenger side of the Volvo before Edward could open the door. I slid into the seat and shut the door soundly before securing my seatbelt. Edward got in on the driver side and put the car into gear.

When he began to pull out of the driveway he joked, "3, 2, 1, blast off!"

* * *

It's kinda short, but I wanted to update early for you guys. Sorry for the wait and I hope you liked the chapter! Review please!

-mistimasochist


	20. bad newsgood news

I have bad news and good news:

The bad: I'm kind of done with Voiceless. I'm over it. I realized I didn't really like the story much, or at least how I had it going. If I were to continue it, I'd want to start from scratch because there were a whole lot of things that I could've done differently and better. The concept of the story is a little to overplayed (?) anyways. Let me know what you think.

The good: I'm starting a new story, and I really like it so far. The first chapter is almost done, so I should be putting it up soon. I'm not really following a certain plot, I'm just going to let the words flow, and hopefully it paints a pretty picture. Watch out for it!


	21. Chapter 19

EPOV

_Saturday June 23__rd_

"Uhm, wow," Bella mumbled at me.

"What?" I asked her, grinning. I glanced at her and away from the road for a moment, taking in her smooth legs and long brown hair that fell over her shoulders in perfect curls.

"Somebody's in a good mood," she noted.

"I am," I said, nodding.

"Well, that's good," she said and turned to gaze out the window.

"What about you?" I asked her, slightly concerned.

"I'm good," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm really glad you could come," I admitted after a few silent moments.

"So am I," she agreed, and I glanced at her, smiling.

Fifteen minutes later, I was pulling into the parking lot of Eclipse. When I found an empty parking space I slipped into it smoothly and shut off the engine.

"Stay," I told Bella firmly before getting out and hurrying around to the other side to open Bella's door. I frowned when I saw that she was already stepping out of the car and shutting the door softly behind her.

She laughed at me.

"Well, let's go," I gestured for her to follow me and together we began walking toward the club.

Bella's boots clicked against the concrete, distracting me slightly as she spoke. "Did I tell you I got a job?"

"No, you didn't. I didn't even know you needed one," I replied, glancing up at her.

"I don't really need one. I mean I have money saved up, but I want to have enough money for college and getting started," she explained quietly.

"Getting started?" I asked, wanting her to elaborate.

"I want to be prepared. For the future," she answered.

"Are you scared, Bella?" I asked her seriously.

"Kind of. I mean, I don't want to mess up and end up flipping burgers and living in an old apartment or something. And, and what about us? Where are we going to be in five, ten years?"

I stopped walking completely, and looked down at her.

"Bella, I can assure you, you won't end up flipping burgers. You're smart. You're going to get somewhere in life, I know it," I told her confidently. "And as for us," I bent down closer to her, speaking softly. "I don't think I'll let a few miles get in the way of seeing you."

"Okay?" I asked her, standing straighter and gesturing for her to continue walking.

"Okay," she nodded, and once again we were walking.

We stepped up onto the sidewalk and towards the entrance of the club. Once inside we looked around for the others and taking in the familiar scene. A small figure barreled into Bella, causing her to collide into me.

"Ugh, Alice," she grumbled.

"Come, on, Rose wants to see you!" Alice squealed and began pulling Bella away from me. I almost frowned. "Oh, Jasper and Em are at the same table as last time," she told me, before disappearing through the crowd, toward the bathrooms.

I sighed, and went up the stairs to find the table Jasper and Emmett were at. When I found them I slid into the booth and nodded at them both in greeting.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett said, grinning at me and then returning to his conversation with Jasper about music. He was scrolling through his itouch and comparing it to Jasper's bright red nano.

"Escape the fate, a day to remember, blink 182… what the fuck is this shit?"

"Good music. At least," he said, "compared to, uhh, florida-"

"It's Flo Rida!" Emmett snapped at him.

"Right," he said. "If you're going to be into rap, at least listen to the good kind like Immortal Technique, B.O.B., oh, and eminem," Jasper grinned, clearly proud of his musical knowledge. "Those are just a few of my favorites," he added.

I laughed at him. "Can I see your ipod?"

"Sure," he passed it over to me, across the table. I took a moment to look at the ipod appreciatively. It was sleek and durable, and light in my hands. The red shined brightly, I knew it was Jasper's favorite color.

I scrolled through it, noticing all of the artists that Jasper listed. I daringly picked out 'I'll be in the sky' by B.O.B. I put one earpiece into my ear and left the other dangling. I noticed for a moment that the headphones were black, instead of white.

There was a bit of piano in the beginning and its bouncy melody, kind of lifted my spirits for a moment. Then the background came in, giving it the hip-hop flare and then the lyrics came in. I couldn't help but bounce to the music slightly.

"I'll be in the sky…"

I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing at me somewhere in the background. I returned to the list of artists and caught by the name I picked out 'You're going down' by Sick Puppies. The name was kind of random, but I shrugged it off.

The beginning began with an intense bass rhythm that had me nodding my head slightly. The drums came in with a hypnotic beat and had me almost-rocking out. The lyrics to the chorus were so powerful, I could feel it in my bones. I wanted to put the other earphone in and lose myself in it.

"Shit, Edward, if I wasn't engaged to Rose…" I heard Emmett say.

"Huh?" I asked, taking out the earpiece.

He nodded towards where I came from earlier while I absentmindedly handed Jasper his ipod, even though I really didn't want to. I looked to where Emmett was gesturing to, and I saw that Alice, Rose, and Bella were coming up the stairs. They reminded me of a group of leopards, sleek and smooth as they walked over to the table.

"She looks like a… librarian or something. Or maybe a teacher…"

"I'd stay after school for extra credit if she were my teacher…"

Emmett and Jasper were cracking up at their own jokes, but I didn't laugh. I assumed they were talking about Bella, because I suppose the outfit could fit, and would be appropriate for teaching minus the leather and exposure. It made me want to throw a blanket over her. I watched Bella as she came to the table. She had a small smile on her face, I was glad she was enjoying this time. Hopefully her and Rose met well.

I stood and let Rose and Bella slide into the booth, while Alice sat down on Jasper's side, opposite me. Everyone exchanged pleasantries as they settled and soon we were just waiting for the waitress. I hoped we wouldn't have that redhead again. If we did, it would be worse for me, because I was on the end.

"Uhm, nice outfit, Bella," Emmett coughed, and Rose nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm not sure if I should say thank you," Bella said slowly.

"Don't," I said, half-seriously, remembering Jasper and Emmett's jokes from before.

Light laughter spread across the table and casual conversation went on like that.

"Pst," I heard Rose hiss at Bella. "Want some alcohol?"

"Uhh…" Bella mumbled.

"Don't do it!" Emmett suddenly shouted. "Date Rape!" he yelled. Once again, laughter erupted from the table.

Bella laughed exuberantly. "Maybe some other time," she said finally just as the redhead walked up to our table.

"Anything to drink," she purred, nearly in my ear.

I made a point to lean away and answer with "Just coke."

The redhead went on, and took everyone else's order. This time around Alice and Jasper went for alcohol beverages, only they weren't as strong as Rose and Emmett's.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with that," she turned on her heel and added a swish to her hips as she walked.

"So, uhh," Jasper started, choosing to break the silence that fell around the table. "Bella, what do you plan on doing for a living?"

"Oh, uh," her face reddened slightly under the make-up she wore and I remembered our conversation earlier. She thought for just a moment. "I'm just trying to keep my options open."

I caught her glancing at me. "But," she went on. "Lately I've been interested in being a psychologist."

"Like Eddie, huh? Nice," Emmett offered.

"Interesting," Alice chirped from across me.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but the redhead came up to the table again and began handing out our drinks. I wasn't sure if she was purposely shoving her boobs in my face as she tried to gracefully place our glasses in front of each of us.

"Anything to eat, yet?" she asked in the same tone as before.

There was a murmured agreement of not yet.

"I'll be back in five," she promised, grinning.

"Uhm, I don't think I have coke," Bella said after tasting her drink and making a face.

"And I don't think I have my screaming orgasm," Rose replied and they switched drinks.

"You'll get it soon enough, Rose…" Emmett mumbled and the innuendo was not lost on me.

We all looked through our menus, and debated with our neighbors on what we were getting.

"What are you getting?" I asked Bella.

"Hamburger and fries," she replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"I think, I'm going to get the same thing actually. I haven't had a burger in a long time," I said wistfully.

Not long after, the redhead returned and took our orders, then walked away with her hips swaying dramatically.

"We'll be back," Alice giggled and pulled Jasper away from the table and down the stairs.

"Hmm, good idea. Rose you wanna dance?" Emmett asked, and she took his hand. Together they slid out the other side of the booth and walked the same way Alice and Jasper did.

"Bella?" I asked her, grinning sheepishly.

"Haha, no," she drew out the word sarcastically. "I'm going to trip and fall and die in these boots if you make me dance."

"Do you really think I would let you fall?" I took her hand in my own and began pulling her out of the booth.

"After we eat?" she pouted at me.

"Fine," I released the hold I had on her hand and leaned back into the booth. I hung my arm over the back of the booth, not realizing it brought me closer to Bella till I did so.

Bella stayed quiet, sipping her soda every few minutes and hunching her shoulders slightly, never really leaning into the back of the booth. I noticed Jasper's ipod sitting on the table.

"Hey, grab Jasper's ipod," I told her and she slid around the booth to grab it. She handed it to me when she was back at my side. I scrolled through the artists with Bella looking over my shoulder.

"I know some of these bands," she said.

We talked for a few minutes about Jasper's music, until him and Emmett came and slid into the booth.

"Alice stole my girlfriend," Emmett grumbled.

"Your girlfriend stole Alice," Jasper retorted accusingly.

"I'm glad I didn't go down there then. They would've taken me too," Bella grimaced.

"You don't like to dance?" Emmett asked her.

"Not really," she shook her head. "Especially in these boots," I heard the sound of her tapping her feet.

"Edward, give me my ipod," Jasper snapped after looking around and noticing it was gone.

I grinned sheepishly for a moment and then passed it around the table to him. He looked down at it and frowned. "And now it's almost dead," he sighed.

"You've got good music," I shrugged.

"I know," he said smugly.

"So, what high school did you guys go to?" Bella asked Jasper and Emmett curiously.

"Forks high," Emmett answered enthusiastically.

"I went there too. Before Emmett," Jasper said.

"Dude, high school was awesome," he grinned, dimples and all.

"Getting high and staying fly," Jasper said exuberantly as he pocketed his ipod.

"You were a stoner?" I gawked at him.

"For sure," he said. He lifted his eyebrows at Bella and I. "I could hook you up, if you want."

"Maybe some other time, Jasper," Bella laughed.

"I never knew you smoked," I said quietly.

"I don't. Or not anymore at least," he replied, propping his elbows up onto the table.

"Is there a story there?" Bella asked, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Not really. I started during the summer between eighth and ninth grade and smoked all through high school. There were some ups and downs but I definitely don't regret it. The whole thing was a big growing experience for me," it was the most I'd ever heard Jasper speak at once.

"What's it like? To be high, I mean," Bella interrogated him.

"It's hard to explain. I haven't done it in so long, and it also depends on the type of weed you smoke and how much you smoke. Mostly it feels like your floating, and other times it feels like your being pressed into the earth. I remember I used to think of craziest stuff too. Good times," he grinned, and shook his head to himself once.

"Sounds like it," Bella said, a smile on her face.

Just then the redhead came to our table, she looked around at us curiously.

"The other two girls are just downstairs," I told her.

"Oh," she giggled and began placing our food around the table.

"Yum," Emmett said, looking down at his steak.

"I'll go and find Alice and Rose," Bella said and shooed me out of her way.

I slid out of the booth and let her pass me. Her strawberry scent hit my nose for a moment and I breathed it in further. I sat back down in the booth and started eating my hamburger and fries. It was kind of quiet around the table, aside from Emmett's moans and groans of pleasure from the taste of his steak.

A few minutes into the meal Bella, Rose, and Alice came back to the table. I stood up to let Bella and Rose in while Alice sat beside Jasper. It was quieter around the table as we all ate, aside from a few comments on the food. Alice and Jasper were done eating first, and they immediately went downstairs to dance. "We'll be back," Alice had said, and took Jasper's hand.

Not long after Rose and Emmett followed when they finished there food. Meanwhile, Bella still had half a hamburger left and she was eating her fries one at a time, and sipping her coke in between fries. I had just finished when Emmett and Rose left.

"Bella, you're doing that on purpose aren't you?" I accused her with a frown.

She looked up at me in surprise. "Doing what?" She ate another fry.

"You're stalling," I said.

"Why would I…" she sipped her coke. "…be stalling?"

I sighed. "Are you almost done eating?"

"Almost," she said, reaching forward to take a bite of her hamburger. Then another. And another.

She ate a few more fries, and gulped down the last of her coke. "Done," she grinned cheekily at me.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her, putting my hand over hers.

"Not really, but I'll say yes just because," she said with a sigh.

I smiled and with her hand in mine I got out of the booth. I lead her down the stairs, onto the dance floor, and into the mob of dancing people. When we reached the center I turned to face Bella, whose eyes were cast downward as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine.

I put my hands on her waist and together we began moving with the bass of the song that was playing. With each beat, Bella would press her hips to mine and I would return the motion with the next beat. There was no space between us as we moved together. As the song progressed I daringly turned Bella and pressed her back to my chest, putting my hands on her hips to guide her.

"Is this okay?" I said close to her ear, hoping she'd hear.

She didn't say anything, only reached back and put a hand in my hair, fisting it tightly. I took it as a yes, and pressed myself even closer to her.

Eventually the song came to a close and faded into a rock song. The DJ's voice could be heard, speaking over the crowd. "For all of our rockers out there we have 'Headstrong' by Trapt!"

Bella's body left mine and she turned to me, grinning widely. "I love this song," she said. The crowd began jumping up and down, almost as one, to the hypnotic beat of the drums.

I smiled at Bella's enthusiasm, nodding my head a bit.

"C'mon let's go sit down or something," I suggested. I took her hand and led her over to the bar where a bartender asked us if we wanted anything to drink.

"Water?" Bella asked him.

"Sure," he said and handed her a bottle from underneath the counter.

"Get me one too, please," I added and another appeared in just a moment. I put a couple dollars on the counter for the bartender.

Bella opened her bottle immediately and gulped it down till it was half empty.

"Thirsty?" I laughed.

"Very," she sighed, nodding to the music.

I opened my own bottle and took a swig.

"So are you having fun?" I asked her.

She nodded, a small smile playing across her lips.

"That's good," I said, just as Alice and Rose emerged from the crowd. Alice held a small camera in her hand and a flash momentarily blinded me.

"Ugh, Alice. I don't like pictures," Bella grumbled, her head down.

"You're just going to have to deal," Rose said, as they went on either side of her and another flash went off. Bella squinted.

Alice just shrugged and took a couple pictures with her anyways.

"Okay, you have enough pictures," Bella got up from her stool, carrying her water bottle and moved around to the other side of me.

"Hey, how about a picture of you two," Alice suggested.

"Whatever," Bella shrugged and turned in her stool to face Alice.

I leaned towards Bella, putting a hand on the bar to steady myself as she did the same. I glanced at her and met her eye. I felt myself grin as the flash went off.

"Aw, that's cute," Alice exclaimed, showing the picture to Rose.

"Let me see," I took the camera from Alice and looked down at it.

The picture was a close up of our faces. Bella and I were both smiling and looking at each other with goo-goo eyes. I shook my head, even though I liked the picture. I felt Bella leaning over my shoulder to look at it.

"I like it," she said softly.

I handed the camera back to Alice and she took a few more pictures. The first one was of her and I, the second was of Rose and I, and the last one was of Alice, Rose, and I. Alice also had the bartender take a picture of all four of us.

"We're going to go find Emmett and Jasper," Alice said, setting the camera down and walking away with Rose.

I picked up the camera and began flipping through all of the pictures. At the beginning of the album there were pictures of Alice and her family, and then they soon progressed into pictures of her and Jasper, and then I found myself back to the pictures taken just moments before.

"How come you don't like pictures?" I asked Bella.

"I feel like more beautiful things should be put into frames," she answered.

"Your beautiful," I said immediately.

"Thanks, but that's not what I really meant. I meant like I'd rather take a picture of nature. Like clouds and mountains and stuff," she explained, cupping her chin in her hand and leaning against the bar.

"Well," I said, quietly taking the camera. "Nature can wait." I snapped a picture of Bella just as she glanced at me.

She gasped and scowled. I looked down at the picture and began singing, "You are so beautiful, to meeeeee," I was cut off by Bella's laughter.

"You're so stupid sometimes," she shook her head, grinning at me.

"Sometimes," I shrugged.

"I wonder what time it is," Bella said quietly, looking around the room.

"Uhm," I looked at my watch. "It's a little after nine."

"Probably going to have to leave soon, huh?" she said and I nodded, drinking more of my water.

"Let's go back up to the table," I said and hopped down from my stool, closely followed by Bella, who had the camera in her hands.

Everyone else was at the table, just talking I guess. As we walked up, they all went silent and stared at us.

"Uhm, okay," I heard Bella mumble as she slid into the booth. I sat down beside her.

"Alice can you send me some of the pictures you took tonight to my email?" Bella asked Alice

"Sure, write it down on something."

Bella had gotten a pen from Rose and wrote down her email address on a napkin.

Casual conversation continued for a while, until I decided I should take Bella home. Everyone hugged Bella, and I doubted she enjoyed the attention. She grimaced at me when we began to walk away, and I laughed.

"One day Emmett is going to kill someone by hugging them," Bella grumbled.

"Well, at least that day wasn't today," I replied, chuckling.

When we stepped outside, Bella shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Immediately I handed her my jacket and she quickly put it on, zipping it up all the way. She was swimming in it.

The car ride was quiet, and every time I would check to see if she had fallen asleep she just smiled at me. I decided as I drove, that I would have to clear about my intentions toward Bella. When I reached Bella's house I parked on the curb and walked her to the door.

"Uhm, goodnight, I guess," Bella said, shuffling her feet.

I gently put a hand on her forearm, and felt her stiffen. She dropped her gaze as I leaned into her and pressed my lips to her forehead. I heard her sigh and relax after a moment. I dropped my hand as I pulled away from her.

"Bella, I want you to know that I don't want to be with you just for the physical stuff. I care about you so much, and I think…" I let out a nervous breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

Bella stared at the ground for a few minutes, and I became anxious.

"Uhm, say something," I pleaded quietly.

"I think I'm in love with you too," Bella finally said, speaking to the ground.

I sighed in relief. "That's really good to hear. So you wouldn't freak out if I kissed you and said I love you?" I asked, half-joking.

Bella laughed, the tension melting away with the sound. "Not really, I mean I'd be a little surprised but-" I leant down and pressed my lips to hers, silencing her. She gasped, her lips parting slightly. She was the first to pull away, a dazed look on her face.

"Should I not have…?" I asked quietly.

She blinked. "No, that was fine. Just extremely surprising. Uhm, I should go inside," she said, gesturing with her thumb toward the door.

"Right. Good night then. Sleep well," I said to her, and she turned on her, muttering a 'goodnight.'

I vaguely heard from the other side of the door, Bella cursing to herself.

Wow, that was a long chapter. Uhm, so pretty much everyone wanted me to continue it, so I think I can get the next chapter to be the last one. It'll probably be a pretty long chapter, and may take a while to update. I've been pretty iffy about the club scene, I was trying to modernize it more, and I think it just came out kinda stupid. Anyways, let me know what you think!

-mistimasochist


	22. Chapter 20

BPOV

"Well, shit then," I mumbled to myself as I shut the door, referring to my sudden confusion toward the Edward and I situation.

"Bella, language," I heard Charlie grumble from the couch and I cringed. "Sorry," I called to him.

I stepped into the living room where he was sprawled across the couch, remote in hand. "I thought you'd be sleeping, or almost," I said.

"Nope," he replied.

"Right. Well, I'll be upstairs," I turned and headed for the stairs.

"I don't think so," I heard Charlie say in an ominous tone.

I stopped, my left foot in the air, and turned. I put my foot back on the floor and asked, "Yes?"

Charlie sat up, turning down the volume of the television so I knew he was being serious. He looked me straight in the eye and opened his mouth, but then his face suddenly changed. "Whose jacket is that?" His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

I looked down and gawked. I was still wearing Edward's jacket.

"Uhm, it's Edward's. He gave it to me because I was cold," I answered, trying to keep my face as smooth as possible. My lip twitched.

"Which brings me to my original question. Is there something going on between you and Edward?"

"No!". I realized I had spoken to sudden and too loud. "There's nothing going on," I added in a much more even voice, but I knew the damage was already done.

"I find that hard to believe," his chin jutted out defensively.

"Why?"

"I heard you talking out there," he said flatly. "So you can't tell me nothing's going on."

"I guess we're exposed," I laughed nervously I tried to delay whatever punishment or talking-to Charlie was going to give me. "But we're not technically together, I was going to call him and ask about that…" my voice trailed off. I stared at the floor, waiting, feeling guilt seep into my brain further and further.

"I don't want you to see him, Bella," I heard Charlie's voice say, and the words seemed to echo.

My mind was reeling, and I felt like my legs were buckle beneath me. I chewed on my lip roughly, and my hands shook at my sides. I knew what I wanted to say, I wanted to bring up the sessions.

"But…" I started to say. "The sessions," I said, my voice quiet in my own ears.

"I don't think you need them anymore," Charlie voice rang with finality, and with it I fell to my knees.

"Bella!" I heard him gasp.

"You can't say that," I sobbed, and I realized tears were streaming down my face.

Charlie dropped down to my level and his hands were on my face, wiping the tears away but they kept coming.

"Please, stop crying Bella," he put his arms around me. "Sh, please," he rocked me slightly. I moaned, my sobs becoming one sound.

"You can't just…" I heard myself mumble.

"I'll let you see him, but you can't do _anything _that could be illegal," he said after a few minutes, defeat clear in his voice. I had kept blubbering until then, and I went silent, taking in his words. "And if you do, the both of you will pay for it." But it didn't matter.

He was letting me see Edward.

"Oh, thank you, Dad. Thank you, thank you, thank you," I hugged him tightly, pouring all my gratification into it.

"As long I can see you smile," at his words, I beamed like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, except not as creepy.

I heard a knock on the door. Charlie helped me up from the floor, and I felt as if all my energy had been drained. I figured it was from my freak out moments before.

I went to answer the door, walking carefully, and I knew Charlie was directly behind me. I pulled open the door, surprised to see Edward.

"Bella I forgot-oh my god-what happened?!" his eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and his jaw fell open in shock. I probably looked horrible.

I wiped my face, saying, "Oh, there was just this… uhm.." I looked down at my hands seeing eyeliner, eye shadow and foundation all over my hands and fingers. "Ew," I mumbled. "Alice put too much make-up on me."

"I completely agree. I'll leave you two to talk," I glanced back at Charlie and he gave me a look that told me I would have to tell him what he said.

"Alright," I stepped out of the house and shut the door softly behind me. Edward instantly threw his arms around me. "What happened?" he asked me again, softer this time.

"Well, uh," I gently squeezed myself out of his arms. He looked at me curiously.

"Charlie, kind of… knows… about this…" I gestured between the two of us.

"How?" he asked.

"He heard us talking. And he started to tell me I couldn't see you, anymore" the memory made my lip tremble. I closed my eyes with a sigh, clearing my head.

I opened them again to see Edward's concerned green ones. It helped. "I… I don't know what happened. My hands started to shake, and, and I fell to the floor, crying," I explained with a shaky voice.

"Hey," Edward hugged me gently again. "I wouldn't have let the old man-" he started to whisper, but I cut him off.

"He's the chief of police," I retorted, my voice muffled as I pressed myself to his chest.

"Right. As I was saying… I wouldn't have let the old man keep me from seeing you. There's plenty of ways to get around that," Edward said, and I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But, still…" I sighed, breathing in Edward's comforting scent.

We stayed like that for a moment before I finally pulled out of his arms. "Anyways, I can see you but we can't do anything that could be illegal, pretty much. I was actually going to call you because I wasn't quite sure about what we were when it comes to our relationship."

"So we're just friends then," Edward spoke more to himself.

"I guess so," I mumbled.

"Actually, we can be best friends," he grinned cheekily and I laughed.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Well, I'm ready to go catch some Z's. Goodnight Bella," he hugged me once more, a quick squeeze.

"Goodnight, Eddie," I said jokingly.

We separated and he glared at me. "Edward," I corrected myself and he smiled.

"Sleep well."

"You too," I nodded and walked back into the house. I looked at him through the peep hole. He lingered for a moment, then I noticed I didn't give him my jacket.

I quickly pulled the door open again. "Jacket," I explained with a laugh.

Edward chuckled as un-zipped the jacket, slipped it off my shoulders and it to him. He quickly pushed his arms through the sleeves and zipped it partway.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said for the last time.

"Goodnight," he said and I slowly shut the door, seeing him wave through the crack. I also locked the door, and Charlie came back into the room from the kitchen.

"Everything good?" he asked, and I could tell he was concerned.

"Yup," I nodded with a small smile. "Well, I'm going to have a shower then I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Bella," he said to me and I nodded, taking the stairs with careful steps.

When I reached my room I removed my make-up with the make-up remover Alice had given me so many weeks ago. I took off my boots and socks, then grabbed a towel and pajamas and went into the bathroom at the end of the hall to shower.

When I was fresh and clean I got of the shower and put my pajamas on. I went back to my room, holding my dirty clothes and towel. When I got to my room, I fell eagerly into my bed and snuggled beneath the blankets, pressing my face into the pillow. I fell asleep within minutes.

EPOV

When I saw Bella's face tear stained and make-up smeared I didn't know what to think. But she smiled at me and hastily wiped her face. She had explained to me what had happened, and it sounded like she nearly had a panic attack. It got me thinking about how I would react if I was told I could no longer see Bella.

I could hardly picture my life without her now. It wasn't an option anymore, but I realized that the future is completely full of possibilities, and we may not be able to see each other anymore. It was just like Bella had said, that night in the parking lot.

I shook my head to myself as I drove home, and turned on the radio, hoping to distract myself. It didn't help much, but by the time I reached my home my attitude had changed completely, or at least that's what I was telling myself. I was going to focus on the present, and not worry about the future because what happens, happens.

I made a plan to go see Bella the next morning, strictly as her best friend, and pick up donuts on the way there. When I got home I played Bella's lullaby once, and while I was playing another piece, my cell phone rang. I got up to answer it, it was Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted her.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" she asked me, her perkiness dulled through the phone.

"Just playing the piano, but dude Charlie found out about us…" I explained to her everything that had happened, including when I had talked to and kissed(amazing, by the way) Bella.

"So you guys just have to be friends for now?"

"Hey, we're best friends," I grinned at the thought.

"And what's your first plan of action as best friends?" Alice asked me with a giggle.

"Well, I was thinking about getting donuts tomorrow morning and taking them over to Bella's house," I answered.

"That's nice. Hey, I got to go," Alice said. "I'll talk to you later, Ed."

"It' Edwa-," I stopped, because I heard a click that told me she had already hung up.

I looked down at the phone for a moment, confused at her abrupt farewell. But I shrugged and plugged my phone in to charge. I stretched and yawned, deciding to go to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I showered, shaved, brushed my teeth, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt from forever ago, with a black jacket over it. I put some shoes on, grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet and went downstairs to my car.

On the way to Bella's I stopped at AJ's Donuts and got 6 donuts in a little pink box. I made sure I got a couple glazed, because I knew they were Bella's favorites. My favorite was the sprinkles. I also got us both chocolate milk. Soon after, I was pulling up to the curb in front of Bella's house.

BPOV

_Sunday, June 24th_

The next morning I woke up and three things were on my mind. Edward, September 13th, and donuts. Edward was on my mind for obvious reasons and September 13th was my 18th birthday which meant Edward and I could be together like any normal couple, the only abnormal thing would be our age difference. And I didn't even know why donuts were on my mind, but I was definitely craving them.

Wow, I'm weird sometimes.

I was sitting in my kitchen, eating a small bowl of cereal, curled up in a chair at the table, in my pajamas and a blanket wrapped around me, while I was contemplating going to get donuts myself. Then I heard a very female sound, a certain silver Volvo's purr.

I jumped up and put my empty bowl in the sink, rinsing it quickly before running and nearly falling to the door, dropping my blanket as I went. I threw the door open, just as Edward stepping out the Volvo.

"Hey," I shouted to him.

I could see him smile, and it seemed to eliminate the gray, gloomy clouds. I thought, fuck it, and quickly walked out to him. He opened the passenger door, leaned in for something, and emerged with a little pink box and two bottles of some kind.

Donuts!

"How did you know I wanted donuts?" I asked him, giving him a tight one-armed hug.

"I'm psychic," he joked, and I felt him press his lips to the top of my head, as he hugged me back with his arm around my waist.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here," I said and began leading him inside.

"So how's my best friend?" Edward asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm good," I smiled. "And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered. "I also got us chocolate milk," he held up the bottles I had seen before.

"Oh, awesome," I said. "Now I don't have to ask if you want milk," I laughed.

We stepped into the house and on the way into the kitchen I picked up my blanket, wrapping it around myself again. Edward laughed at me and I mock glared at him. We sat down at the table, and Edward opened up the pink box between us.

I leaned over and peered into the box. There was a twisty glaze, and I grabbed that one immediately.

"You got glazed donuts," I said before tearing off a piece and eating it.

"Because I knew they're your favorite," Edward said, picking out his own donut.

"Yum," I said.

"Agreed," he smiled at me.

15 minutes, two empty chocolate milk bottles, two napkins, and a little pink box later, all the donuts were eaten.

"Mmm," I murmured. "I owe you one."

"Actually, it's three. You had three donuts," Edward said jokingly.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "If you want to get technical."

"So what are you going to do today?" Edward asked me.

"Uhm, nothing probably," I said. "Oh, but I have work at one to four, and then I have some homework."

"Well-" Edward started to say, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh, hold on," I got up, leaving my blanket and went to answer the door.

On the other side of the door, stood Jacob, tall and well muscled. He wore gray jeans that were frayed at the bottom and a grease stained wife beater. On his feet were working boots. His brown eyes didn't seem as bright as I remembered them, and there were frown lines on his face. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He slouched in on himself slightly, and I couldn't help but compare it to the way he used to stand, tall and proud.

"Hi," he said with a sad smile, his voice sounded tired.

"Uhm, hi," I replied. "Can I help you with something?"

He sighed, his shoulders moving with the movement.

"I know it's been like a year, but that's a long time to beat on yourself about a _big_ mistake," he said.

"I really just want to say sorry, that I fucked up, and I miss you. A lot. And I know you probably don't want to get back together, but I'd be fine with just being your friend, if you'll let me."

"Oh, Jacob," I sighed, moving forward to hug him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He reciprocated immediately, putting his arms around my shoulders.

"I missed you too," I mumbled into his chest. "So much."

He was so warm. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head, much like Edward had done earlier. At the gesture I pulled away.

"Uhm, do you want to come inside?" I figured Jacob should be aware of Edward.

"Yes, thank you," he said and I stood to the side to let him in. I shut the door and led him into the kitchen.

Edward stood, looking between the two of us, confused.

"Edward this is Jacob and Jacob this is Edward."

Edward's eyes widened and immediately I said, "He's okay."

"I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Jacob said, referring to him and I.

"Uhm, I think I'll be on my way, actually. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away," Edward said and without hugging me or anything he walked out the door.

I started to clean up the donuts mess and told Jacob he could sit down. When I sat down in front of him he asked, "So how have you been for the past… forever?"

"You first," I said, cupping my chin in my hand.

"Well, I don't talk to Leah anymore. After you left that day I told her leave, because I could hardly look at her anymore. It really was her idea, and she had tempted me, and I was stupid, and immature and just… ugh," Jacob grimaced, staring at the table.

"I get that, but how come your barely telling me this now?" I asked and he looked up at me with pained eyes.

"Because I heard that you weren't doing so great from dad, so I didn't if it would make you feel worse if I showed up at your house one day," he explained.

"I don't think I could ever feel worse then I did, Jacob," I said, and he winced so I quickly went on. "Well, what have you been up to for the past year?"

"Uhm, well I was a little depressed for a while actually. My grades started slipping, and I was slowly becoming more of an introvert. You know the whole hood up, head down, earphones in?" he said and I nodded in understanding.

"For the longest time I was trying to figure out someway of making myself feel better, but I didn't want to butt into your life. I realized though, that in order to make myself feel better I had to let it be known that I'm sorry. I took health and I learned about this," he grinned. "My teacher taught us about depression and ways to avoid it and all that. It helped me figure things out a lot."

"Well, it's definitely known, Jake," I said. "Now quit saying sorry 'cause you forgiven."

"Aw, really?" he seemed ecstatic.

"Yup." I nodded. "Just…" I thought for a moment. "Don't make me regret this."

"Never," he shook his head. "So friends?"

"Friends," I nodded.

He stood up, and so did I. I stood for a moment, and then put my hand out thinking of nothing else to do. Jacob, though, ignored my hand and went straight in for a hug. I was drenched in his musky scent and warmth for the moment that he squeezed me.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked me a grin on his face.

"Sure," I said.

"Put comfortable clothes on," he told me.

"Okay, wait here," I replied, and taking my blanket with me I hurried up the stairs, stumbling a couple times because of the blanket.

When I got to my room I threw on a brown t-shirt and blue jeans, realizing as I did so, that I'd left my clothes at Alice's house. I slipped on my converse and tied them comfortably tight. I slipped on my black jacket and zipped it up partway. I jogged down the stairs, to find Jacob standing underneath the threshold, looking out to the sky where the sun rays were peaking through the clouds. It was a beautiful day out.

"Come on," he jerked his head towards the outside, and I stepped out of the house, closing it behind me.

He led me out to a small white truck, probably Ford, and in the bed of it were two motor bikes, clearly fixed using old parts by the hands of Jacob. One of them was red, and the other was black.

"You want to go riding?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Alright, hop in," he said, gesturing to the passenger seat as he opened it for me.

I complied and got into the seat before reaching over and shutting the door before Jacob could.

As he drove, he asked, "So, uhm, who is Edward?"

"Well," I drawled. "It's a very long story."

"I'm all ears."

"Uhm okay, well, I first met him when Charlie and Renee sent me to see a psychiatrist, he was my psychiatrist," I said and Jacob nodded in understanding.

"Well, we've sort of developed… feelings for each other," I bit my lip, unsure of how he would take it.

"You- huh?" he asked, glancing from the road to me for a moment, his eyes surprised. "He's like, what? 28."

"Actually he's 25," I replied, keeping my voice even, but I knew this was going to turn into some argument.

"Bella, you've got to be joking. You're a minor!" he said, and I noticed the way his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm not joking, and I won't be a minor for much longer," I said, feeling myself get frustrated.

"Still, Bella. I don't like this," he shook his head.

"Charlie already figured it out anyway, so it's not like we can do anything anyway," I said sharply.

"But when you turn eighteen! What if he starts pressuring you?"

"Edward respects me! Unlike someone I know. I shouldn't be getting this talk from you," I ran my hands through my hair, moving it out of my face and turned away from him with a huff.

"Bella-"

"I'm done talking about it."

"Just don't make any mistakes, okay," he said in earnest.

"I'm not stupid, Jake. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

"Okay, I trust you. You've stayed pure for this long," he said softly, and I didn't quite understand what he meant. I looked at him questioningly.

"Your still a virgin. You've never done drugs. Your so sweet and kind," he explained, the words seeming tough to get out.

"Okay," I mumbled, not sure how to respond.

"Look, we're here," he parked inside a field of mostly sand and little foliage.

"Awesome," I said, and moved to get out of the car.

Jacob and I went to the bed of the truck, where he carefully rolled the bikes out onto the dirt. Inside the back seat of the truck were two helmets and two leather jackets.

"I call the black bike!" I said, as I put the leather on and slipped the helmet over my head. I kept the visor up as Jacob reviewed me on all of the functions of the bike. I remembered everything.

"You ready to ride?" Jacob asked me playfully as he got comfortable on his bike.

I laughed, as I revved my bike in confirmation. And with that Jacob zoomed off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

_Hm, what do you think? I felt like Jacob should have an appearance. May also help to keep the story flowing, sort of. This is also, obviously not the last chapter of voiceless._

_-mistimasochist. _


End file.
